The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: Continuación instantanea de la segunda temporada. Yuki y Leona se han subido al avión que las llevará a una nueva vida lejos de sus amigos y familiares, pero no estarán solas ya que alguien más se les unirá después. Nuevos problemas, nuevos personajes y una revelación que cambiará el rumbo de la historia. Lean y comenten...
1. Chapter 1

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 1: un nuevo inicio

 **¡KONIICHUWA MINNA-SAN!**

 **DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, HOY EMPIEZA LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **LA VERDAD, NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTARÍA TANTO.**

 **SIN MÁS ESTUPIDECES… ¡QUE EMPIECE YA!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS DERECHOS DE THE KING OF FIGHTERS Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE.**

 **YUKI KUSANAGI, LEONA YAGAMI, SALLY BOGARD, TERRY KUSANAGI, KRYSTAL DASH, KYLE DASH, BRYAN BOGARD, ETHAN BOGARD, AISHLINA MENDOZA, CARLY MENDOZA Y LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON CREACIÓN MIA.**

 **MIO ASAMIYA Y TRES NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MI AMIGA ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA OBRA ESTÁ DIRIGIDA PARA PÚBLICO DE 15 AÑOS EN ADELANTE, PUES CONTIENE TEMAS QUE PUEDEN OFENDER A GENTE DE CRITERIOS DISTINTOS, ADEMÁS DE VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE LIGERAMENTE EXPLICITO Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL MODERADO. EL OBJETIVO DE ESTA OBRA NO ES OTRO MAS QUE EL DE ENTRETENER. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

… **. ….. ….. ….. … …..**

… **. …. …. ….. … ….**

… **.. ….. ….. … ….. ….**

 **SUMMARY:** continuación instantánea de KOF: NG Round 2. Yuki y Leona se han subido al avión directo a una nueva escuela y una nueva vida. Ahora ellas dos estudiarán en Japón lejos de sus amigos y familia, pero conocerán a nuevos amigos que tienen algo en común con ellas. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos personajes, y más y más sorpresas sobre estos héroes. Con la misma dosis de humor, drama y acción que en temporadas anteriores. Lean y comenten.

… … … **.. … … ….**

… … **.. … …. ….. ….**

… … … **.. … …. …**

—te extrañaré mucho hermanito. Aunque nunca podremos ser otra cosa… yo te sigo amando igual que el día que nos conocimos, el mismo día que me enamoré de ti— pensó Yuki mientras se despedía de sus amigos desde la ventana del avión.

—no te tortures así Yuki. Será mejor para ti si no miras hacia atrás. A partir de este instante formamos una nueva vida tú y yo. Juntas como siempre— dijo Leona consolando a la castaña.

La heredera del sol miró a su amiga con tristeza —Leoni… te quiero mucho— se soltó a llorar —gracias por ser mi amiga inseparable, gracias por venir conmigo a esta nueva vida. Te quiero amiga—

—yo también te quiero muchísimo Yukirí. Por esa razón, mientras siga con vida, nunca me separaré de ti. Siempre te eh querido y lo haré hasta el último segundo de mi vida— dijo la pelirroja también llorando.

El avión despegó con destino a Osaka, Japón. La ciudad que vio nacer a estas chicas, y que ahora presenciaría que a pesar del tiempo, su amistad es inquebrantable. Y también, que los sentimientos entre ellas nunca perdieron fuerza, al contrario, son mucho más potentes que cuando eran niñas.

—me pregunto cómo será la escuela. Incluso, tal vez podamos conseguirte un novio, Yuki— dijo Leona con tono burlón varios minutos después de haber estado llorando.

—si a eso nos vamos, puede que también a ti Leoni. Ya te hace falta uno. Eh visto como miras con envidia a Terry y Krystal o a Bryan y Mio— contraatacó la castaña.

—ni lo sueñes. Simplemente eso es imposible conmigo en cualquier lugar del mundo… por ahora— dijo Leona exponiendo ligeramente su secreto indecible.

Yuki sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de su amiga y lo que había dicho —ya lo veremos. Ya lo veremos—

—lo que sea, al menos yo no estoy interesada ni un poquito en conseguir novio. Y menos en Japón cuando solo estaremos durante la preparatoria— mencionó la pelirroja con la intención de cambiar de tema.

—bueno, tienes razón Leoni. Sería muy doloroso decirle adiós a alguien especial que viva en Japón— agregó Yuki.

—eso puede esperar, ya que ni siquiera sabemos si esa situación pasará. Por ahora te recomiendo que duermas un poco porque llegaremos a Japón cuando deberíamos estar durmiendo, recuerda que hay muchas horas de diferencia en el horario— dijo Leona acomodándose en su asiento para dormir.

—sí, claro. Solo una cosita más, ¿podríamos cambiar de lugar? Me mareo más fácil si estoy del lado de la ventana— pidió la castaña.

Leona solo asintió y se pasó al asiento de al lado. Luego, ambas se acurrucaron de lado en sus asientos de manera que quedaron una frente a la otra.

—Oyasemi Yuki-chan— habló la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose con una cobija que llevaba en su mochila.

Ambas durmieron plácidamente durante varias horas. Por lo regular no son de dormir durante algún viaje sin importar que tan largo sea, pero esta vez sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya que si dormían un buen tramo del camino, no sentirían tanto la distancia que las separaba de sus amigos y familia.

Leona despertó dos horas después, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Yuki dormía muy pegada a ella. Ya que Yuki había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Leona, y al mismo tiempo, la mano de Yuki estaba posándose en una de las piernas de la pelirroja. Y como Leona se había puesto falda, esa imagen se prestaba fácilmente a malas interpretaciones de parte del resto de los pasajeros.

Leona se sonrojó levemente al verse en esa situación con su mejor amiga, pero no le incomodaba o molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, cuando duermes no controlas hacia donde cae tu cuerpo. Leona acomodó a Yuki en su lugar y la tapó con su cobija, ya que según ella, no seguiría durmiendo. Pero cinco minutos después volvió a caer dormida.

10:00 p.m. (Hora de USA) (Durante el vuelo)

Yuki despertó después de haber estado durmiendo durante seis horas (el avión despegó a las 4:00) e instantáneamente lo que vio al abrir los ojos, fue la cara de su amiga bastante cerca de la suya. Ambas se acomodaron involuntariamente de forma que sus frentes quedaron juntas, por lo tanto estaban bajo una gran amenaza de algo bastante incomodo entre ellas. Pero no pasó ya que llevaban así menos de un minuto.

Yuki se asustó al ver que los labios de Leona estaban cerquísima de los de ella, con lo cual, su reacción fue retroceder. Pero se olvidó que estaba en un asiento y se cayó al piso. Al perder su punto de soporte, Leona también se cayó, pero ella fue en el otro asiento. Y con el golpe se despertó.

—ouch… eso dolió… ¿eh? ¿Qué rayos haces ahí abajo Yuki? ¿Te caíste?— preguntó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga desparramada en el suelo.

Yuki la miró y le dijo con sarcasmo — ¿acaso no es obvio? Inspecciono la alfombra— hizo una leve pausa y la miró molesta — ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME CAÍ, IDIOTA!—

Leona puso cara de "gatito regañado" —no tienes que usar esas palabras contra mí. Enserio me duele que me salgan con algo como "idiota" o "estúpida"— se volteó hacia la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el cielo nocturno.

—perdóname Leona. Es que desperté de mal humor. Todo este cambio me está afectando aunque ni siquiera ha comenzado— se disculpó la castaña acariciando los descubiertos brazos de Leona con sus dedos.

Leona estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes negra y una mini-falda rojo sangre. Mientras que Yuki seguía con su característica playera sin mangas blanca con el sol Kusanagi a la altura de su ombligo y unos jeans ceñidos azul claro.

Leona siguió sin hacer contacto visual, tomó su mochila, se levantó y dijo —tengo algo de frio así que voy a cambiarme la ropa por algo que me tape más. Regreso en un ratito—

En el baño del avión…..

Leona, ahora tenía puesta una blusa de manga larga rojo cereza con una chamarra negra encima y un pantalón verde oscuro. Aunque ya había terminado de cambiarse, no regresó a su asiento ya que aprovechó ese momento a solas y ser sincera con ella misma. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora que comenzaba una nueva vida casi sola.

—bueno, es hora de confirmar todos estas cosas que rondan mi cabeza. Vivir en la misma casa con Yuki… y nadie más, puede que tenga sus puntos desagradables. Pero bueno… ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso además, eh estado al lado de Yuki durante 14 años de nuestras vidas, conozco hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de un caso opuesto. Está será una buena oportunidad para saber si lo que siento es real o solo es algo que se me metió en la cabeza como un simple capricho pasajero. Por un lado está… mi honor y el orgullo de mi clan. Y por el otro… mi corazón, pero por desgracia mi corazón también está indeciso sobre a qué persona seguir por el resto de mi vida. Veamos… "Y" o "S" ¿qué camino seguir?— reflexionó Leona mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo fijamente con una mirada de indecisión.

Borró esa mirada afligida inmediatamente, se aseguró de no dejar algo y regresó a su lugar con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

…..….

—ya regresé Yuki, ¿me veo linda?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Yuki solo asintió como auto-reflejo sin siquiera mirarla mientras contestaba los mensajes que recibió en su celular. Había recibido veinticinco mensajes y todos esos eran de solo tres personas: de Kyle, Mio y Sally.

—vaya, esto es increíble, simplemente se me hace increíble— se quejó la castaña mirando atentamente su teléfono.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿pasó algo con los chicos?— cuestionó Leona.

—no, nada de eso. lo que me parece increíblemente ridículo, es, que casi todos los mensajes dicen cosas como: "cuando aterricen nos avisan", "anden con cuidado", "las vamos a extrañar" y cosas así, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Además, me molesta que Terry o papá no me hayan mandado ni un miserable mensaje— dijo Yuki tirando su celular en su mochila.

—bueno, lo más seguro es que la razón del porque no te mandaron mensaje, es que les da pena mostrar su preocupación, o que no lo hacen para que empieces a mostrarte más independiente. Tu tranquila, recuerda que a partir de hoy viviremos solas… solas… solas…— mencionó la heredera de la luna poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yuki.

Yuki soltó un suspiro y miró a su amiga —tienes razón, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora. Pero… ¿era necesario decir "solas" tres veces y con ese tono malicioso? Eso solo me puso más inquieta de lo que ya estaba—

—tranquila, solo quise remarcar eso para que te vayas acostumbrando. Ten por seguro que estaremos bien, además, tenemos el poder suficiente como hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo— agregó la pelirroja sonriendo alegremente.

Yuki sacó su chamarra de la mochila y se la puso —eso sí. ya quiero llegar, las ansias me están comiendo… oh, diablos… ugh… rayos—

—¿Qué pasó Yuki? te veo algo descompuesta— preguntó Leona.

—se me había olvidado que me mareo fácilmente en los aviones. Me voy a dormir otra vez… solo que ahora no te duermas tú, ¿entendido?— contestó la castaña.

Leona asintió con la cabeza y para no aburrirse sacó su celular para jugar un rato. Y justo en ese instante, le llegó un mensaje de Krystal que decía: "Hola Leona, te mando este mensaje de parte de Terry y mía, sabes que a él no le gusta mostrar su lado protector, por eso no se lo mandamos a Yuki. en fin, solo les queremos decir que las queremos mucho y que confiamos en que se la pasarán bien en sus tres años viviendo allá y que no se preocupen por nosotros, sabremos sobrellevar las cosas en la ausencia de ustedes dos. Como sea, cuídense y espérennos algún fin de semana de octubre".

—vaya, nunca pensé que Krystal sería la que llevara la palabra en esa relación. Pero de cualquier forma, fue un buen detalle de ambos. Y también es bueno que sean tan… tan… tan… hmm… tan así. Supongo que debería contestarle, pero no se me ocurre que decir— pensó la chica de pelo carmesí mientras miraba a la otra chica que estaba a su lado tratando de dormir.

… **.. ….. ….. ….. ….. …**

… **.. … ….. …. … ….**

… **. … ….. ….. … ….**

Muchas horas después en Japón…...

Yuki y Leona iban de camino a la mansión Kusanagi, la cual le serviría de alojamiento durante el tiempo que estarían en Japón.

—tal vez sea muy tarde pero… ¿sabes a dónde vamos?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—claro, papá me anotó la dirección en un papel antes de salir de la casa. Y para asegurarme de no perder la dirección, la escribí en teléfono. Así que no te preocupes Leona— contestó Yuki.

—¿y en cuanto tiempo vamos a llegar? Ya quiero volver a ver la casa donde crecimos— mencionó Leona mirando por la ventana del taxi donde iban.

—según los datos que tengo, llegaremos como en unos… ahm… diez minutos— dijo la heredera del sol mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—todavía recuerdo cuando jugábamos con Mio a las escondidas en el jardín de la mansión… ah, qué tiempos aquellos— habló la de ojos verdes con melancolía.

—sí, esos recuerdos son de hace casi once años. Me siento vieja cuando recuerdo esos momentos— agregó la castaña.

Ambas levantaron la mirada levemente, como si recordaran algo, y unos segundos después soltaron unas risitas como de niñas.

Cuando terminaron de reírse, Yuki miró a su amiga y le dijo —oye Leona, sabes, tal vez suene tonto lo que te diré pero… ¿te parece que cuando lleguemos nos pongamos a jugar en el jardín como cuando niñas?—

—bueno… no es mala idea. solo que ahora tengo sueño con eso del cambio de horario, además tenemos que acondicionar los cuartos, la cocina y todo lo demás que vayamos a usar en la casa. pero un vez que nos acomodemos haremos todo lo que quieras "Yuki-pechiocha". Es más, hagámoslo cuando Mio, Terry y los demás nos visiten— argumentó Leona acariciando la castaña cabellera de su amiga.

— ¿a qué viene eso de "Yuki-pechiocha"? por si no lo recuerdas soy mayor que tú por medio año. Así en todo caso soy yo la que debería remarcar tu menor edad, no sé, como "Leoncita" o algo así— se defendió Yuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—q-que cruel Yuki. solo bromeaba, no tenías por qué ponerte así. Además, sabes a la perfección que yo estoy mejor "desarrollada" que tú por muuuchos centímetros— contraatacó Leona remarcando la figura de su cuerpo con sus manos.

—¡e-e-eso no tiene nada que ver! Tener un cuerpo lleno de bultos no es importante ¿sabes?— lloriqueó la castaña cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos.

—Solo bromeaba, no te sulfures Yuki— dijo Leona dando por terminada la plática.

… … **.. …. ….. … ….**

… **.. …. ….. …. … …**

… … **. ….. … ….. ….**

al día siguiente…..

—ah. por fin terminamos de limpiar los espacios que usaremos de la casa— dijo Yuki soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

—es evidente que nadie había vivido aquí desde que te nos fuimos a South Town. Estaba muy sucio todo— agregó le heredera de la luna sentándose al lado de Yuki.

—ya está todo listo para que el lunes vayamos a nuestra nueva escuela. Me siento un poco rara al usar el típico uniforme de preparatoria que sale en los animes— se quejó la castaña.

—lo malo es que estamos lejos de la escuela, pero lo bueno es que estamos cerca de Tokio y que entramos a las nueve de la mañana. mientras salgamos temprano no hay problema—mencionó Leona al ver que la Mansión Kusanagi estaba en la ciudad de Saitama, y su escuela en Osaka.

—tendremos que levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana o antes para llegar temprano. Pero no hay que fijarnos en eso hoy. Tenemos suerte de llegar en sábado, podemos ir a echar un vistazo por ahí. Además, tenemos que comprar comida, artículos de limpieza, y todo eso. me da algo de flojera— comentó la castaña preparándose para salir.

—¿y iremos a una dulcería o tienda de anime? Ándale, ándale, vamos a esos lugares— pidió la pelirroja como niña chiquita.

Yuki le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su amiga —claro que iremos. Pero, ¿tienes dinero para comprarte esos gustitos?—

—por supuesto que tengo dinero. Bueno, lo que sea, ya vámonos— apuró Leona jalando del brazo a su amiga.

—tranquila, tranquila. Tenemos mucho tiempo para explorar y conocer nuestro país natal— dijo Yuki.

—por cierto, creo que deberíamos hablar japonés más seguido porque ya me acostumbré al inglés que usamos durante diez años en South Town— habló la chica de ojos verdes.

—ahora que lo mencionas, ¿tú sabes leer los símbolos raros esos? Yo nunca aprendí— confesó la castaña inclinando a un lado su cabeza.

Leona miró raro a su amiga y entrecerró el ojo izquierdo como un tic —… Yuki… lo… lo… ¿¡LO DICES ENSERIO!? ¿¡COMO PUEDES LLAMARTE JAPONESA CUANDO NO SABES LEER LOS KANJI!?—

—pero… es que… nos fuimos a Estados Unidos cuando yo tenía cinco años, en ese entonces ni siquiera podía hablar bien. ¿acaso crees que iba a saber leer?— se excusó Yuki mirando a otro lado.

—en eso tienes razón, ¿entonces no te enseñó tu papá a leer? Yo pensé que demostrarías que eres mayor que yo enseñándome varias cosas. Pero parece que yo tendré que ser la guía. Bueno, además, yo vengo con mi papá algunas veces cuando está de gira— razonó Leona.

—ahí está, no puedes culparme por no saber leer los kanji. Ahora que lo pienso, eso será un problema en la escuela… Leona, ¿qué hago?— lloriqueó Yuki mordiéndose las uñas.

—no te preocupes por eso Yuki. estoy casi segura que entenderán si les explicas por qué no sabes leer y a lo mejor te den chance de aprender. Pero bueno, no pienses en eso, mejor ya vámonos de compras para que dejes de pensar en eso— dijo Leona colgando de su hombro su bolsa.

—eso sí. oh, déjame ir por la lista de lo que vamos a comprar, no me tardo— avisó la castaña mientras corría al piso de arriba para traer dicho objeto.

… … **.. ….. … … …..**

… **.. …. ….. …. …. …..**

… … **.. …. … … …**

En alguna calle de Saitama….

Yuki y Leona habían terminado de hacer las compras, y se dedicaban a explorar su nueva ciudad.

—ah, extrañaba ir de compras. Y más aquí en Japón— comentó la castaña.

—se me hace ridículo que me tengas que pedir que te traduzca los letreros cuando tú también eres de aquí. Y peor aún, eres medio año mayor jejeje— se burló la de ojos esmeralda.

—cállate, ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a no burlarte de la desgracia ajena? Si sigues así no te voy a comprar la bolsa de chocolates que me pediste— amenazó Yuki.

—oye vamos, no es para tanto Yuki. Solo trataba de hacer algo de humor en la escena— se excusó Leona haciendo puchero.

—bueno, ya. ¿No hay otra cosa que quieras comprar antes de regresar a la casa?— preguntó la heredera del sol.

—mmm… déjame pensar… ahm… ¡OH! Ya recuerdo, quiero comprar un anime que Kyle nos recomendó a Sally, Terry y a mi hace unos días— contestó la pelirroja.

— ¿enserio? Debo admitir que Kyle tiene buenos gustos en el anime. Pero conociéndolo, apuesto que ese anime está lleno de "yuris"— mencionó Yuki mirando raro a su amiga.

—tienes razón, la pareja principal es de dos chicas como Sally— agregó Leona mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿y cómo por qué a ti y a mi hermano les gustaría ver algo como eso? de Sally ni te pregunto por qué, de Terry… bueno, es hombre, pero no es de esos que les gusta ver mujeres besándose. Y tú pues… simplemente no entiendo por qué lo verías— dijo Yuki ladeando la cabeza y poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—ah, fácil. Es que Kyle nos dijo a Terry y a mí que si haces de lado esas escenas, de que por si no son muchas, tiene una buena e interesante historia. Además de que Terry y yo queríamos sacarnos de dudas de cómo es un anime de esa clase— contó la de flamas moradas.

—será lo que sea, pero a mí ni obligándome vería algo como eso. Ya tengo suficiente con los constantes acosos y manoseos de Sally— se quejó Yuki haciendo una mueca de molestia.

Leona solo sonrió de lado y pensó —ay Yuki, si supieras lo que pasará en los capítulos finales de esta temporada…—

—oye, Leona di algo. Pareces zombi ahí parada. ¿No querías que fuéramos a comprar el anime ese? Camina, todavía tenemos que encontrar una tienda especializada en eso— apuró la castaña jalando del brazo a su amiga.

—ah… ¿Qué? Oh, sí eso, vamos. Ahm… ¿hacia dónde vamos?— balbuceó Leona sin poner atención a sus palabras.

—oye Leona, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto un poco distraída, o mejor dicho un montón. ¿En qué piensas?— interrogó la mayor de las dos.

Leona reaccionó al sentir los jalones y sacudidas de Yuki —ah… pues… no es nada importante. Lo que pasa es que empiezo a extrañar a los chicos y a mis papas. Aunque no lo parezca son muy buenos conmigo. Sabes, no sé si pueda aguantar estar tres años alejada de todos ellos y solo poder verlos dos días al mes— agachó la cabeza para evitar que la gente la viera llorar.

—sí, yo también siento que me hacen falta nuestros amigos, mi hermanito y mi papá. Pero debemos ser fuertes, los decepcionaríamos a todos si salimos con que siempre no pudimos resistir y regresemos como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, recuerda que yo estoy contigo, nosotras dos, el sol y la luna, juntas somos invencibles. Aprenderemos a vivir solas— consoló Yuki acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

Leona levantó la cara y miró la de Yuki—tienes razón. Aprenderemos a sobrellevar esto, solo hay que tomarlo como un reto más. Además…— siguió con un tono y una sonrisa maliciosos —esta es una muy buena oportunidad para que te consigas un novio y yo me consiga unos amigos—

Yuki se sonrojó al escuchar "novio" — ¿e-eso crees? ¡OYE! ¿Por qué rayos no dijiste que también puedes conseguirte uno tú? Eres muy bonita ¿sabes? Y además, combinando tu cara y tu cuerpo, tienes diez veces más posibilidades de conseguirte un novio que yo—

Leona sonrió tímidamente — ¿enserio me ves así? Vaya, suenas como Sally cuando remarca "tu belleza"— siguió susurrando — ¿o debería decir "planeza"?—

— ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO ULTIMO! Como sea, apurémonos o se nos hará de noche— dijo Yuki mirando su reloj.

—sí, sí. Lo que usted diga "señorita planicie"— dijo Leona aguantándose la risa.

Yuki no dijo palabra alguna, y en lugar de eso le dio un golpe a la pelirroja cabeza de su amiga.

… … **.. ….. …. ….. …..**

… **.. …. ….. …. ….. ….**

… **. ….. ….. … … ….**

En algún lugar del mundo…

Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos hablaba por teléfono con una familiar suya.

—si… si soy yo… si, oye, necesito que te movilices ya… si, si tienes que hacerlo… no preguntes por qué solo hazlo… ¿Cómo que por qué tú? Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo… si… sabes que te compensaré bien cuando llegue el momento… si, también te compensaré los favores pasados… será junto porque es algo muy bueno… tendrás que esperar para saber… O.K…. si… te lo encargo… luego te hablo para enterarme de tu progreso… está bien… si, si puedes… O.K…. sayonara— la chica colgó.

La peliblanca tiró el teléfono en el sofá de su habitación y miró por la ventana hacia el lluvioso paisaje urbano.

—muy bien, las piezas empezaron a moverse. Todo va muy bien según mi plan. Tuve la suerte de obtener a una ayudante bastante ingenua y servicial, ni siquiera se imagina la "recompensa" que le tengo planeada por ayudarme a hacer todo esto. Pronto… muy pronto… una vez que mi rehabilitación y mis poderes estén completos… todos… todos ellos sabrán que a mi… ¡A MI NADIE ME SUBESTIMA!— pensó ella mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el vidrio de la ventana.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL INICIO DE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA?**

 **NO REVELARÉ DE LA MISTERIOSA CHICA DE PELO BLANCO POR AHORA, DEBEN DE PONER A TRABAJAR SU CEREBRO PARA SABER.**

 **NO SE PREOCUPEN, LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES APARECERÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. Y TAMBIÉN SERÁ EL DEBUT DE DOS PERSNOAJES NUEVOS,**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA ESPADA Y EL COLOR ROSA.**


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 2: La espada y el color rosa.

 **HOLA, HOLA DE NUEVO.**

 **ASUNA Y YO ESTAMOS EMOCIONADOS YA QUE HOY HARÁN SU DEBUT DOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS QUE SE TOPARÁN CON LOS SIETE PELEADORES QUE QUEDAN EN SOUTH TOWN.**

 **SIN MÁS, AQUÍ VAMOS.**

… **. …. …. … … …**

… **. ….. … …. … …..**

… **. … ….. ….. …. …**

En cierto parque de South Town….

Una pareja de "amigos" y una niña pequeña se encontraban en ese lugar tan preciado para los mayores.

—Oye Krystal, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viniste con mi tío a este lugar tan bonito?— preguntó la pequeña de ojos amarillos.

La peli azul acarició el largo y negro cabello de la sobrina de su "amigo" —Carly, ya te dije varias veces que me digas "tía" o "Krysty". Y sobre tu pregunta, a mí me gusta venir aquí desde que tenía unos… once años. Pero la primera vez que vinimos con Terry, fue un día cuando participamos en un torneo de pelea. Hace casi dos años, ¿verdad Terry?—

Terry, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de su sobrina, no respondió cosa alguna.

—uhm… tío… ¿te pasa algo? Te veo muy distraído— preguntó Carly pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de Terry.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me decían? No escuché— contestó el chico.

—tan distraído como siempre Terry. Le decía a "nuestra" sobrina que la primera vez que tú y yo vinimos aquí juntos fue cuando tuvimos el tercer día de pelea de aquel torneo— mencionó Krystal mirando a su ex-novio.

—ah, sí claro. También, aquel día "tía Krystal" y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso— agregó Terry mirando a ambas.

—awww. Que tierno, me gustaría tener a alguien, y que él y yo fuéramos como tú y tía Krystal— mencionó la niña.

—no te preocupes Carly, estoy segura que un día… cuando crezcas… encontrarás a alguien tan maravilloso como tu tío Terry— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa poco común en ella.

—mmm… tía Krysty, dime, si mi tío Terry es tan bueno como dices, ¿por qué dejaron de ser novios? ¿No sería mejor que volvieran a serlo?— interrogó la ojiamarrila.

Terry y Krystal se paralizaron al escuchar tal pregunta. No podían responderle con la verdad a una niña de ocho años. Por lo tanto mejor miraron hacia otro lado sin contestar.

—yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Por qué cortaron hermanito? ¿Acaso te da pena admitir que fue por un resbalón tuyo?— habló cierta adulta de pelo negro desde atrás de la banca donde estaban su hija, hermano y amiga.

Terry se asustó al oír la voz de Aishlinna atrás de él — gah… ¿c-cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí hermana? además, no fue un "resbalón" mío ni nada de eso. Simplemente decidimos darnos un tiempo—

—uhm… esa respuesta no me convence. Como sea, ya salí del trabajo, gracias por ir a recoger a Carly a la escuela, a ti también Krystal por acompañar a mi hermanito. Aunque creo saber la razón de por qué lo haces…— dijo Aishlinna acercando su cabeza entre las caras de Terry y Krystal.

—n-no sé qué piensas. y-yo solo lo hice por Carly, así que si Terry no está disponible yo me ofrezco a ir a recoger a Carly a su escuela o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella— dijo Krystal algo sonrojada.

— ¡TÍA KRYSTYYY!— la niña se abrazó de la peli azul —aunque no te conocí cuando eras novia de mi tío, te quiero muchísimo—

Terry sonrió inocentemente al ver a tres de las cinco mujeres que más amaba tan unidas. La cuarta era su madre, y la quinta era… aquella chica de largo cabello castaño que cambió su vida para siempre. Pero desde aquel incidente en el aeropuerto era incapaz de siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

—apenas han pasado dos días desde que Yuki y Leona se fueron a Japón. Y también, fue hace dos días que Yukirí Kusanagi, mi hermana, me confesó que está enamorada de mí, y en ese mismo rato… yo… yo… la besé sin pensarlo. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y lo haría las veces necesarias para hacerla feliz. La amo de una manera inimaginable, si tan solo no fuera mi hermana, me gustaría estar con ella, y por qué no… incluso hasta… sin embargo, no sé por qué me siento mal al pensar que no pude darme cuenta antes de sus sentimientos. Y también me siento mal de haberme enterado… si tan solo…— pensó Terry antes de que Krystal lo regresara a la realidad.

—hey Terry… "estrella negra" despierta… ya nos vamos— avisó la chica de ojos manchados.

— ¿Qué es eso de "estrella negra"? nunca había escuchado que lo llamaras así— preguntó la madre soltera.

—oh, es que antes yo le había puesto el apodo de "estrella oscura" debido a la apariencia de la gorra que era tuya. Pero suena mejor con negra en vez de oscura— contó Krystal.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, tío ¿por qué últimamente no te has puesto esa gorra?— indagó la niña.

— ¿y también por qué no te has puesto la chamarra que te regalé aquel día? Pensé que te gustaba— agregó la azulina.

—aaah… miren, la gorra no me la eh puesto porque decidí no hacerlo un rato. Y la chamarra, después de estármela poniendo casi diario por casi un año, me pareció que se estaba desgastando demasiado rápido. Además, recientemente cuando peleo la ropa se me rasga mucho, así que mejor no arriesgo y dejo todo eso en casa— contestó el chico.

Terry había cambiado su característico atuendo de pelea a algo diferente. En vez de la chamarra de piel negra que siempre traía, ahora tenía una chamarra de tela roja con algunos detalles negros. Una playera negra debajo de la chamarra, y ya no usaba la gorra. Ahora su pelo que estaba un poco más largo, se podía ver en su totalidad.

—en fin, te queda bien el cambio de look. Aunque aún no me acostumbro a verte de rojo, ya que desde que no conocemos casi siempre usabas negro. Personalmente, me gustas más como eras antes— comentó la azulina.

Aishlinna miró a la chica y sonrió con malicia —uhm…. Que interesante Krystal, Terry me había contado que antes de que yo te conociera eras una loca sádica insensible. Pero parece que eso quedó atrás—

Krystal se sonrojó levemente al oír eso —bueno… eso era antes de conocer a Terry. Pero no crean que me ablandé, solo me volví un poco más tolerante a las tonterías que hacen Yuki, Terry y todos los demás—

—pero no importa, yo de todos modos te quiero tía Krysty. Ya quiero que te vuelvas novia de mi tío otra vez, se casen y tengan un primito para mí— dijo la niña sin pena alguna.

Krystal y Terry voltearon hacia otro lado al escuchar lo que Carly dijo.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñas a tu hija, Aishlinna?— preguntó Terry con un tono de apenado y molesto.

—bueno… ehm… Carly, no debes decir esas cosas. Además, ellos todavía no están en la edad de hacer todo eso. Tienen que esperarse mínimo unos cinco años para siquiera INTENTARLO— dijo la madre soltera mirando a Krystal de cierta forma.

Terry miró a su ex-novia con complicidad —erm… bueno eso no importa en este momento. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?—

—ah, pues, Krystal me comentó que quería ir de compras. Y pues Carly y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, así que nos vamos al centro comercial— contestó la adulta.

Terry se acercó a Aishlinna y le susurró — ¿esto es plan con maña de tu parte verdad hermana? me llevas contigo y Krystal para que pueda hablar con ella—

Aishlinna sonrió y le contestó — ¿acaso no te gusta la idea de verla modelar ropa nueva enfrente de ti? Te conozco y sé que deseas verla haciendo eso—

El chico agachó la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo —está bien, vámonos… pero ni creas que voy a cargar lo que compres, ya sé que eres una compradora compulsiva—

—Bueno, ya vámonos mami, quiero comprarme algo nuevo para llevar cuando vayamos a visitar a mi tía Yuki— apuró la ojiamarilla.

—mmm… no sé si puedas acompañarnos siempre que vayamos a visitarlas. Pero seguro que te llevaremos algún día— dijo la peli azul acariciando el pelo de su "sobrina" postiza.

… … … **. … …. ….**

… … **.. …. … ….. ….**

… … **. …. ….. … …..**

En el centro comercial….

Terry, Krystal y Carly estaban esperando a Aishlinna afuera de una tienda de ropa. Cada uno de ellos llevaba tres bolsas de artículos diversos.

— ¿No que no ibas a cargar las cosas de tu hermana Terry?— se burló la azulina.

—te consta que me negué varias veces. Pero nunca eh podido vencer la mirada de gatito de cualquier mujer, incluyéndote a ti claro— contestó Terry sobándose los hombros.

—no te quejes tío, eso te sirve como entrenamiento. Además debiste suponerlo cuando aceptaste venir— comentó la niña de ojos amarillos.

—Que niña tan severa es Carly— pensaron Terry y Krystal al escucharla hablar.

Una señora que pasaba por ahí, miró a la niña y los muchachos y dijo —joven, déjeme decirle que tiene una hermanita muy bonita—

Antes de que Terry pudiera responder con la verdad, Krystal le ganó diciendo —no es su hermana es nuestra hija—

El muchacho y la niña voltearon a ver a Krystal con molestia y confusión.

—oh. En ese caso, tienen una hija muy hermosa. Sacó…. El pelo de su padre— dijo la señora antes de irse completamente apenada.

Cuando la señora se alejó lo suficiente, Carly y Terry volvieron a mirar a la azulina.

— ¿por qué rayos dijiste que Carly en NUESTRA hija? pensé que dirías la verdad— reclamó el chico.

La chica sonrió malignamente —solo lo dije para ver qué cara ponía esa metiche, y también que cara ponías tú. Quería hacerte pasar vergüenza haciendo pensar a esa mujer que eres un irresponsable que tiene una hija a los 15 años—

—si lo hiciste por eso, tu quedaste en la misma posición que yo ya que dijiste que tú eres la madre. Pero si lo piensas bien, es imposible que a nuestra edad podamos tener una niña de ocho años— razonó el pelinegro.

—ay tía Krysty, tú y tus bromas. Mejor voy a ver si no necesita algo mi mami, ahorita los veo—avisó la niña corriendo hacia adentro dela tienda donde estaba su mamá.

Al verse solo con la chica que amaba, Terry se aseguró que no viniera su sobrina o su hermana —muy bien, creo que ya es hora de hablar con ella otra vez— pensó.

—oye, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo— dijeron Krystal y Terry al mismo tiempo.

—la damas primero si no te molesta— ofreció el Kusanagi menor.

—está bien, quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre… ehm… espero que no te moleste. Pero quiero hablar contigo sobre Yuki, últimamente no has hablado de ella— dijo la chica de ojos con manchas.

—oh… de… de… ella. ¿q-que quieres saber?— preguntó Terry con nervios.

—que me expliques esto exactamente. Siempre que alguien habla de ella, tú te pones bastante sombrío, nervioso o a la defensiva. Algo te escondes y quiero que me digas que es— exigió ella.

Terry tragó saliva y susurró —n-no quiero hablar de ella por ahora. Mañana te explico todo lo que tú quieras. Pero, por favor, déjalo así por hoy—

—si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo por qué obligarte para que me lo digas. Pero eso sí, no voy a parar de recordártelo hasta que tú me lo digas— amenazó Krystal jalando del cuello de la playera a Terry.

—ya regresé… ¿oh? ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Aishlinna al ver la posición en la que estaban los chicos.

—Ah… nada, nada, no pasa cosa alguna— Krystal soltó la playera de su ex-novio y se volteó hacia otro lado —… son muchas bolsas, no es por criticarte pero ¿te hacía falta todo eso?—

Al oír a la azulina, Carly y Terry empezaron a reírse —jajaja… ¿te dicen algo las palabras "compradora compulsiva"?— dijeron ambos.

… … … **. …. ….. …..**

… **.. … …. ….. … ….**

… … **.. ….. … …. ….**

El lunes en la escuela…

Cierta peli violeta se encontraba esperando en patio de la escuela.

—mmm… no viene… espero que no me haya dejado plantada— pensó ella inflando sus mejillas como haciendo puchero.

Mientras hacía su berrinche, apareció el primo de su novio.

—hola Mio, ya tenemos que entrar a clase— avisó Ethan.

—hola Ethan, ya me estaba preparando para irme al salón. ¿No sabes dónde están Bryan y los demás? Él me dijo que lo esperara aquí por alguna razón— mencionó la cantante.

—oh, Bryan me dijo que no lo esperes ya que tuvieron clase más temprano por no sé qué. Bueno, vámonos, hoy nos presentarán a una nueva compañera— dijo el castaño caminando al salón.

Mio suspiró aliviada al saber el motivo por el cual su novio no fue a verla —uhm… menos mal, solo espero que eso sea verdad— notó que Ethan ya iba muy lejos — ¡OYE ETHAN ESPERAMEEEEEE!— se echó a correr.

… … … … **.. ….. …..**

En el salón de la clase 4 de 3ro de secundaria…..

—alumnos, por favor, pónganse de pie para recibir a su nueva compañera— anunció el profesor —pase señorita Konno, es por aquí—

En ese momento entró una chica bastante delgada, de cabello rosa, y unos grandes y tiernos ojos color miel. Al lado derecho de su cintura, llevaba colgando una pequeña cámara de fotos. Y en el lado izquierdo cargaba una bolsa en la que se alcanzaba a ver una libreta.

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hana Konno (se pronuncia "Jana"). Tengo catorce años y soy de la ciudad de Kamakura en Japón. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes— se presentó la chica nueva con una voz enérgica.

—yo también espero que todos ustedes se llevan bien con ella. Bueno señorita Konno, elija un lugar disponible e instálese en él. Ya vamos a comenzar la clase— dijo el profesor.

Hana no tuvo oportunidad de elegir ya que solo había un lugar sin ocupar, el cual estaba a la derecha de Ethan, y dos lugares atrás de Mio.

—Irashaimase, (bienvenida) Konno-san— Ethan saludó a su paisana en japonés.

—ooooh. ¿Hablas japonés? Vaya, que alivio, pensé que nadie lo hablaba— mencionó la chica de ojos mieles.

—hay otros aparte de mí que lo hablamos. Si tienes una duda con el idioma no te asustes, solo házmelo saber. Con gusto ayudaría a mi compañera japonesa— ofreció Ethan.

Hana le contestó con una sonrisa antes de ponerle atención a la clase.

… **.. …. ….. …. ….. ….**

En el salón de la clase 2 de 1ro de preparatoria…..

Exactamente lo mismo estaba a punto de ocurrir en este lugar que en el salón anterior.

—no se sienten, no voy a perder el tiempo y les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera que viene de Japón debido al intercambio escolar. Por aquí señorita— dijo la maestra de esta clase.

Al igual que en la vez pasada, entró una chica, de cabello largo y rosado, y unos penetrantes pero dulces ojos escarlata. En este caso, ella llevaba colgando sobre su espalda una "espada" hecha de roble dentro de una cubierta de cuero color negro.

—h-hola a todos. m-mi nombre es Mitsuki Kirigaya. Estoy a punto de cumplir dieciséis años y soy de la cuidad de Saitama. Por favor sean amables conmigo— saludó la chica de la espada bastante nerviosa y sonrojada.

Terry y Krystal se miraron entre si al ver el rostro (y sobre todo los ojos) de la nueva alumna. Esa cara tenía mucho parecido a alguien que conocieron en el pasado.

—aaaay. Que linda, parece un dibujo de anime. Pero cálmate, sería un desperdicio que fuera como yo— pensó Sally mientras miraba a Mitsuki.

A Mitsuki le tocó el asiento del mero centro del salón. Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, algunos por ser nueva, otros por lo bonita, y unos pocos cuantos no la miraban a ella, sino a la llamativa espada que tenía.

— ¿por qué me miran todos? ¿Tendré algo en la ropa? ¿Me están manoseando con la mirada? Dios mío… esto será horrible— pensó la nueva.

Krystal miró a Terry, el cual estaba atrás de ella y le susurró —esto no me gusta. Sentí algo raro desde el preciso momento en el que entró—

Terry asintió con la cabeza y dijo —yo también, ella me da mala espina por alguna razón que no se explicar. Será mejor que nos mantengamos alerta—

—señorita Dash, joven Kusanagi. Hablen en el recreo, estamos en plena clase, pongan atención y guarden silencio— los regaño la profesora.

Krystal y Terry se disculparon y se pusieron a estudiar. Aunque claro, cada más o menos cinco minutos le echaban una mirada a la recién llegada. Había algo en ella que los ponía bastante nerviosos y con un poco de miedo.

… … **.. …. …. …. ….**

… **. ….. ….. …. … …**

… **. … … … ….. …**

Durante el recreo…

Mio, Sally, Terry, Ethan, Krystal, Kyle y Bryan estaban comiendo juntos como de costumbre. Solo que esta vez se podía sentir la ausencia de un par tan peculiar de chicas. Las cuales ahora probablemente estarían haciendo lo mismo en ese instante.

— (suspiro) vaya, todo se siente más vació sin Yukirí y Leo…. No me vas a golpear, ¿verdad Krystal?— dijo Mio con algo de miedo.

— ¿Cómo por qué habría de hacerlo? No me has hecho algo como para que lo merezcas— contestó la peli azul con su típico tono indiferente.

—Es que… la última vez que dije algo sobre alguien ausente, me enterraste las uñas en el cuello— dijo la violeta mirando discretamente a Terry mientras se sobaba los lugares donde hace unos meses tenía las heridas.

Terry agachó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su hermana adoptiva. Aunque desde ese incidente, ni siquiera era podía llamarla así.

Krystal al ver la reacción de Terry al oír el nombre de Yuki, le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa y le susurró —otra vez estás haciendo esa expresión sombría. Espero que saliendo de clases me expliques todo de principio a fin que te está ocurriendo—

El pelinegro asintió ante esa petición y casi orden que le había dicho su ex-novia.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos comiendo en silencio. Hasta que se apareció cierta chica de ojos mieles.

—Ethan-kun, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? No me siento cómoda comiendo sola— comentó Hana.

—hola de nuevo Konno-san. Por supuesto, siéntete libre de sentarte con nosotros— contestó el castaño.

—arigato. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Hana, somos compañeros de clase después de todo. Aunque claro, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos— pidió la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—s-si… Hana— Ethan se había sonrojado al llamar a la chica por su nombre —ah, por cierto, déjame presentarte a mis amigos. Terry, Krystal, Kyle y Mio. Y mis primos Bryan y Sally—

—podemos presentarnos solos Ethan. Pero gracias por tus intenciones. Hola Hana, yo soy Mio Asamiya, voy en la misma clase que tú. Un gusto hablar con alguien de mi país— se presentó la violeta.

—hola, ¿eres de Japón? Vaya sorpresa, ¿de qué ciudad eres?— interrogó la de ojos mieles.

—yo soy de Tokio. Ya escuché de ti que eres de Kamakura, ¿no es acaso la ciudad donde hubo un incidente con una chica con cuernos hace muchísimos años?— preguntó Mio si alguna clase de pena.

—sí. Algunos me dicen que me parezco a esa chica por el pelo rosa. Si mal no recuerdo, el nombre de esa mujer era: "Lucy". Pero es solo un leyenda urbana, no creo posible algo como eso— agregó Hana tomando sus cubiertos para empezar a comer.

Todos los demás se presentaron individualmente y contaban algunas pequeñas cosas de ellos mismos. Y unos diez minutos después, apareció la otra estudiante de Japón.

—discúlpenme chicos, pero creo que me perdí ¿podrían decirme donde encuentro el gimnasio?— dijo Mitsuki.

Kyle se levantó de la mesa para darle instrucciones. Al mismo tiempo, Hana golpeó la mesa con sus brazos gritando un repentino "¡OH!".

— ¿q-que pasa Hana? ¿Te ocurrió algo?— preguntó Ethan.

Ignorando la voz de Ethan, Hana se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la chica con la espada —oye, perdón por la pregunta pero. ¿Eres tú la legendaria esgrimista de la escuela privada de Osaka? ¿Eres tú la famosa "Pink Hikari"?—

Mitsuki se sorprendió al oír ese nombre —no me habían llamado así en mucho tiempo. Es efecto, soy Mitsuki Kirigaya. Alias: Pink Hikari, la esgrimista invencible de la ciudad de Saitama. Pero ¿tu quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?—

—yo iba en la misma escuela. Mi nombre es Hana Konno. Alias: "La primicia veloz". Era la mejor reportera del periódico escolar. Hacía de toda clase de noticias, pero me especializaba en las notas de sociales y deportes. Era tu reportera exclusiva, todos tus logros yo los publicaba. Puedes considerarme tu fan número uno— confesó Hana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

—así que ya se conocían. Que coincidencia resultó que ambas aceptaran el intercambio— comentó Terry mirando a ambas chicas de pelo rosa.

—entonces, tú eras la reportera que siempre escribía de mi sin importar que impactante o irrelevante fuera la noticia. Perdóname por no darme cuenta que eras tú— dijo Mitsuki acariciándose el pelo.

—no hay de que disculparse, yo nunca me hice notar para poder entrar en cualquier lado y poder escribir y fotografiar mi reportaje. Es más, me gusta tanto hacer eso que trataré de inscribirme en el periódico de esta escuela— mencionó la chica de ojos mieles.

—pues buena suerte con eso Hana. En esta escuela casi no hay noticias desde que nosotros hemos dejado de hacer locura y media— contó Krystal con presunción.

—ya me acostumbré a escribir sobre pequeñeces. Las últimas noticias importantes que cubrí fueron el torneo de Kendo del año pasado, y de sociales, fueron dos. Me tocó escribir un gran escándalo de unas chicas que resultaron ser una yuris de lo peor. Y la segunda, fue escribir sobre una de esas chicas, ya que supuesta mente se suicidó porque alguien las grabó besándose. Eran un asco— relató la reportera escolar.

Sally se atragantó con la pasta que estaba comiendo al escuchar lo que dijo Hana —… seguramente esa chica estaba refiriéndose a mí y Tory… si es así, la haré sufrir por expresarse así de mi amada… pero por el momento lo mejor será observar en silencio— pensó la rubia mientras tosía.

—Hermana, come bocados más pequeños, podría ser peligroso— dijo Bryan dándole palmadas en la espalda a Sally.

Una vez que Sally volvió a comer, Terry, quien estaba a su lado derecho, le dijo —oh, Sally, quería decirte que ya está listo todo lo que me pediste como regalo de cumpleaños. Solo es cuestión de que decidas que día se hace—

Sally se alegró al oír eso — ¿enserio, lo dices enserio?— Terry solo asintió — ¡AY GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Te debo una, enserio que te debo una…—

—no hay de que agradecerme. Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, además de que alguien más me pidió lo mismo— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo malignamente al imaginarse lo que implicaría lo que hizo.

—Ay Terry… no sé cómo agradecerte, si me gustaran los hombres te besaría…— Sally dudó un poco en lo siguiente que diría —pero… tratándose de ti, y lo que hiciste por mi… puedo intentar besarte—

Antes de que Terry intentara quitarse, Sally lo agarró del cuello y empezó a acercarlo a sus labios. Cosa de la cual no se veía muy convencida.

—deja que te bese Terry. Puede que con eso pueda volver a ser normal y se enamore de algún chico. Si eso pasara por fin viviría tranquilo— pensó Bryan mientras miraba impaciente el resultado de ese intento.

Por otro lado, Krystal deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la naturaleza de Sally, y su amor por Yuki pudieran vencer y se abstuviera de hacer lo que intentaba.

— ¡NO PUEDO!—Sally alejó de un empujón a Terry —no puedo besarte, mi corazón… y el resto de mi cuerpo… le pertenecen a Yuki. No puedo serle infiel con su hermano—

Hana y Mitsuki se dedicaron a observar a la rubia, completamente confundidas.

—vaya, así que aquí también hay una chica con esos gustos. Me voy a divertir escribiendo sobre ella— pensó Hana con una mirada de interesada.

— ¿Cómo que "si me gustaran los hombres"? ¿A qué se refería con eso?— preguntó la esgrimista con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

— ¿Tú a que crees que se refería?— contestó Kyle mientras "analizaba" a la chica de la espada de arriba a abajo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

 **MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN. HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA.**

 **TOCA REPARTIR LOS DERECHOS: MITSUKI KIRIGAYA ES CREACIÓN MIA. HANA KONNO EN CREACIÓN Y PROPIEDAD DE MI ONEE-CHAN ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DICIENDO QUE PIENSAN DE ESTAS NUEVAS CHICAS.**

 **POR CIERTO, FUE PURA COINCIDENCIA QUE AMBAS TENGAN EL PELO ROSA.**

 **SIN MAS ME DESPIDO… ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA NIÑA DEL CABELLO ROJO**


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 3: La niña del cabello rojo

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, HOY SERÁ LA PRSENTACIÓN DE LA TERCERA DE LOS SEIS PERSONAJES NUEVOS, Y COMO EL NOMBRE DEL CAPÍTULO DICE, ES UNA NIÑA DE CABELLO ROJO. PROPIEDAD DE MI AMIGA ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE EMPIECE LA HISTORIA.**

… **.. …. …. … …. ….**

… **. …. ….. …. ….. …..**

… … **.. …. …. … …..**

Terminado el día de clases…

Los integrantes del club de pelea acompañaban a sus nuevas compañeras a sus casas.

—Y… chicas, ¿por qué aceptaron venir a esta escuela?— preguntó Kyle con mucha curiosidad.

—ah… p-porque… porque… quería comprobar mis habilidades con la espada aquí en South Town. Pero resulta que ni siquiera hay un club de eso la escuela— contestó Mitsuki con su nerviosismo habitual.

—y yo porque quería escribir notas sobre cualquier otra cosa. Además de que quería verificar que tan bien se hablar inglés— agregó Hana.

—esta disque reportera no me cae bien en lo absoluto— pensó Sally mirando de reojo a la chica de ojos mieles.

—Entonces… vinieron porque querían salir de aquella escuela y conocer más del mundo ¿o me equivoco?— comentó Ethan.

—exactamente. Eres muy inteligente Ethan-kun. Me alegra tenerte como compañero de clase— alagó Hana abrazando desvergonzadamente al castaño.

—parece que ya se llevan muy bien ustedes dos. Se ven bien juntos— dijo Mio con una sonrisa insinuadora.

—n-no es lo que tú crees Mio. Simplemente se ve así porque yo me ofrecí a ayudarle mientras se acostumbra a vivir aquí— se defendió Ethan con voz de pánico.

—eso no es lo que leí en el guión… pobre Ethan no sabe que es lo que le espera— pensó Terry.

—oye Terry, ¿ahora si piensas decirme que te traes o vas a evitarlo otra vez?— preguntó Krystal susurrándole en el oído al pelinegro.

Terry solo agachó la mirada y soltó un ruido que parecía una afirmación.

Mientras los demás chicos platicaban, Krystal pensaba como hacerle para poder hablar a solas con Terry sobre Yuki. Hasta que se le vino una excusa bastante simple.

—oigan chicos, se me olvidó algo en la escuela, voy a ir a traerlo así que adelántense— avisó la azulina.

—Está bien hermanita, ¿pero no quieres que alguien te acompañe?— preguntó Kyle.

—mm… Terry ven conmigo— la azulina jaló de la chamarra a Terry sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y se lo llevó a la fuerza.

—perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿hay algo entre esos dos?— cuestionó Mitsuki al ver como Krystal casi casi arrastraba a Terry.

—hubo, hace unos mases fueron novios. Pero parece que no han podido superar lo que hubo entre ellos. Y tampoco toman la decisión de volver a serlo. Están estancados— contó Sally sonriendo con ilusión por alguna cosa que estaba pensando.

—como sea, creo que alguien debería ir a echarles un ojo por si acaso. ¿Pero quién va?— comentó Bryan mirando por donde se fueron los otros dos.

—voto por Kyle. Es el hermano de Krystal después de todo— dijo Ethan.

—l-lo haría con gusto. Pero si los interrumpo… me sentiré incómodo. Mejor que vaya alguien más— se quejó el de pelo azul.

La rubia levantó la voz y dijo —bien, entonces pongámoslo a votación. A ver, ¿Quién vota por…..?—

… **. … ….. ….. ….. …..**

… … **.. … …. …. …..**

… **.. …. … ….. … ….**

En algún lugar de la escuela…..

—Bien, busquen rápido lo que se le olvidó y salgan porque ya tengo que cerrar— avisó el encargado de la escuela.

—gracias por dejarnos entrar, no tardaremos mucho así que no se preocupe— contestó la azulina con una medio sonrisa.

Una vez que el encargado se fue, Krystal se llevó a Terry a uno de los salones.

— ¿de qué rayos se trata todo esto? ya sé que eso de que se te olvidó algo es pura excusa— preguntó Terry.

—nunca dije que no lo fuera. Te traje hasta acá para que hables sin interrupciones— contestó la controladora del hielo.

— ¿hablar de que…? Oh, ya recuerdo. Mira, es algo delicado, así que por favor no te desesperes— dijo el chico.

—está bien, no te apuraré, así que habla con tranquilidad— dijo ella.

—pues, verás, la razón por la que no puedo hablar tan tranquilamente de… de ella, es porque cuando las despedimos en el aeropuerto, ella me confesó que… que ella… pues… está enamorada de mi— habló Terry escondiendo sus ojos bajo su pelo.

—no le encuentro lo malo. Cada quién es libre de sentir esa clase de cosas por cualquier persona. Además ni siquiera eres su hermana de sangre, no habría problema alguno si decidieran cambiar su relación— razonó la azulina ligeramente impactada.

—p-pero eso no es todo. Después de que ella me soltara todo eso, me pidió que la besara como regalo de despedida. Y yo… yo…no pude negarme. La besé de tal forma, que me hizo sentir algo que nunca sentí contigo. Probablemente esto te haga enojar, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar todo lo que eh hecho. Si mi castigo es que me odies lo aceptaré con gusto— continuó Terry con un tono de molestia y arrepentimiento.

Krystal soltó un suspiro de cansancio —vaya, no me imaginé que fuera algo como eso. Descuida, no te odiaré ya que en ese entonces ya no era tu novia. Pero si haré… ¡ESTO!— la azulina le soltó un puñetazo cubierto con hielo en la cara a Terry —eso lo hice para desahogarme de los celos que me hiciste sentir al decir que Yuki besaba mejor que yo—

—qué bueno que reaccionaste de esta manera. Al menos me hiciste liberarme de una gran carga al obligarme a decirte esto. Gracias Krystal— dijo el pelinegro sobándose cerca del labio inferior ya que ahí fue donde lo golpearon.

Después de eso, hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Por alguna razón sentían que no había que decir, pero tampoco querían irse de ese lugar. Querían disfrutar de esa soledad durante un rato más. Hasta que….

— ¿por qué me tocó venir a mí? Yo quedé en el segundo lugar, Sally era la que debía venir a traerlos no yo. Pero me las voy a cobrar algún día— se quejó cierta peli violeta en uno de los pasillos.

Sus amigos habían decidido que Sally fuera a vigilar a Krystal y Terry, pero Sally se escudó diciendo que como ella fue la de la idea, no valía que fuera la castigada. Y como Mio había quedado como la segunda más votada, le tocó a ella irlos a buscar.

—todo lo tengo que hacer yo, y luego salgo lastimada por meterme en la relación de ellos do…. Oh, aquí están. Los andaba buscando— dijo Mio al abrir la puerta de un salón al azar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Asamiya? Nadie te pidió que vinieras— dijo Krystal con tono agresivo.

—ya lo sé. Pero los demás me mandaron a traerlos porque se estaban tardando mucho. Bueno, ya me voy a avisarles a los demás que se van a tardar un poco— dijo la violeta antes volver a cerrar la puerta e irse.

—creo… que ya te dije todo, así que no le veo sentido que sigamos aquí. Vámonos, hay que dejarle las llaves al encargado— mencionó Terry caminando hacia la puerta del salón.

—Espera, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte— habló la azulina mientras agarraba el brazo de Terry.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? Dímelo rápido antes de que alguien más venga a interrumpir— apuró el pelinegro.

Krystal se pegó bastante al cuerpo del chico abrazándolo —esta vez lo que te quiero preguntar es…— soltó un suspiro e hizo que Terry pusiera sus manos sobre las caderas de ella—lo que te quiero preguntar es… ¿todavía me amas?—

El chico subió sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, las puso en los hombros de ella y la abrazó —no tienes idea de cuánto te amo Krystal Dash Diamond. Estos meses que llevamos solo siendo amigos se me han hecho bastante pesados. Si tú me dieras la oportunidad, te lo demostraría—

—claro que te doy otra oportunidad, yo también quiero volver contigo. Quiero que me demuestres cuánto me amas… pero… no podemos hacerlo aquí— dijo la chica con una sonrisa lasciva y algo sonrojada.

Terry se puso nervioso al notar las intenciones de Krystal — ¿pero qué es lo que pensabas cuando te dije que te lo demostraría? Lo que iba a hacer era esto—

Antes de que la azulina se diera cuenta, los labios de ella estaban pegados a los de Terry. Krystal solo cerró los ojos y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

… … **.. …. …. …. ….**

… **.. … …. … ….. ….**

… … **. ….. … … …**

En la casa Bogard/Ryan…..

—papá, mamá. Ya llegamos— avisó Sally atirantándose en el sillón como toda una Bogard.

—Siquiera quítate el uniforme antes de hacer eso hija— dijo Mary desde el pasillo.

Sally se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto haciendo ruidos de fastidio.

—buenas tardes. c-con permiso de usted señora Mary— habló Mio entrando a la casa junto con Bryan.

—pasa Mio, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa. Entra, entra— ofreció la señora con una sonrisa.

—bueno, ahm… espérame aquí Mio. Voy a cambiarme rápido y después nos vamos. Ahorita regreso— Bryan se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Mio se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras esperaba a su novio. Y cuando estaba allí, regresó la chica rubia.

—si no te molesta voy a hacerte compañía en lo que regresa mi hermano. Aprovechando que no está aquí cerca, dime, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado ustedes dos?— preguntó Sally.

Mio se sonrojó al escuchar tal pregunta — ¿a-a que te refieres con eso? sabes muy bien cómo va nuestra relación. Además, ¿no hubo un tiempo en el que me querías asesinar?—

—ya lo sé. Pero dime, ¿alguna vez han intentado llegar "más adentro" en su relación? No me mientas, sé que te mueres por estar con mi hermano de esa forma— habló la rubia con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

—oh que no. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que hice sobre eso? tu eres la testigo que dije todo eso, si se te olvidó no es bueno— regaño Mio a su cuñada.

—solo quería comprobar que tan comprometida estás con esa promesa. Y parece que si vas enserio, me alegra— agregó la Bogard menor con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse. Y mientras se estaban riendo apareció Bryan, listo para salir con su novia.

—parece que se divierten. ¿Lista para irnos Mio?— preguntó el chico.

—sí, claro. Luego seguimos platicando Sally, no vemos mañana en la escuela— se despidió la violeta.

—hijo, si vas a salir a la calle por favor llévate a pasear al perro. Ya le hace falta al pobrecito— dijo Mary a lo lejos.

—me lleva. Bueno, creo que tendré que hacerlo. Voy a traer al perro ahorita vengo— avisó Bryan ligeramente molesto.

—siguen sin gustarte los perros ¿verdad Mio?— preguntó Sally al ver la cara de molestia que tenía la violeta.

—no me gustan ni un poquito. Pero bueno, a Bryan le gustan mucho así que, para ganar puntos con él, tengo que aguantarme todas las veces que se lleva al perro a nuestras citas— gruñó Mio como haciendo berrinche.

Bryan regresó con su perro de diez años y de pelaje blanco —bueno, vámonos—

Mio asintió y ambos salieron de la casa junto con el perro.

… **.. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..**

… … **. … …. ….. …..**

… **. …. ….. … …. ….**

En alguna calle de South Town….

Bryan y Mio disfrutaban su paseo en pareja. Al igual que el perro.

—esa tonada me recuerda la vez que nos conocimos. Qué tiempos aquellos— dijo Bryan al escuchar la melodía que tarareaba la violeta.

—en ese entonces yo acababa de entrar a la primaria. Y tú ya ibas en tercero— agregó ella.

—debo darle las gracias a mi hermana. Ya que si ella no se hubiera vuelto tu amiga desde niñas, no fuéramos lo que somos ahora— mencionó el rubio.

 **Flashback (el primer encuentro)**

—A que no me alcanzas, a que no me alcanzas— canturreó cierta niña rubia.

— ¿ah sí? te alcanzaré Sally. Y entonces voy a ganarte— contestó Mio.

—pues buena suerte. Soy la más rápida de todo el segundo grado, es imposible que me alcances— Sally corrió un poco más rápido.

Al ver que la rubia se alejaba más, Mio intentó alcanzarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de frente contra el piso.

Mientras la niña de pelo violeta lloraba sentada sobre el piso, aparecieron un niño castaño y otro rubio.

— ¿ya ves lo que ocasionas hermanita? Hiciste que se cayera— regañó Bryan.

—Hmp… no es mi culpa que ella no pueda mantener el equilibrio cuando corre— se escudó Sally.

—a-ayúdala a levantarse primo. r-revisa si no se lastimó— dijo Ethan con su típico nerviosismo.

— ¿estás bien pequeña? Déjame ayudarte —Bryan levantó a Mio del piso — ¿te lastimaste?—

—u-un poquito. Pero ya me siento bien, gracias por ayudarme. Por cierto, me llamo Mio Asamiya, tú debes ser el hermano de Sally… Bryan ¿verdad?— habló la violeta.

—sí, yo soy Bryan. Disculpa a mi hermanita, es que ella es muy descuidada— dijo el niño rubio.

—por supuesto que no soy descuidada, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta que se cayó— dijo Sally a manera de reclamo.

—p-perdón por interrumpir, pero ya tienen que irse a sus clases primos— avisó Ethan.

—está bien. Espero verte otra vez algún día Mio. Por favor, cuida bien de Sally— bromeó Bryan.

—sé que debería ser al revés ya que Sally es mayor. Pero prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para cuidarla— dijo la violeta ligeramente sonrojada.

—oigan… estoy aquí, no hablen de mi como si fuera una inútil despreocupada— se quejó la rubia.

Bryan y Mio se rieron al oír el reclamo de Sally.

 **Fin del flashback**

—en ese rato yo iba escuchando esa canción en mi celular. Pero la quité cuando te vi en el piso— mencionó él.

—y después de eso nos frecuentamos muchísimo ¿verdad?— preguntó la violeta.

—todos los días durante el recreo hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia. Y finalmente, me enamoré de ti— habló el rubio.

—Todavía conservo aquella carta que me diste, ¿la recuerdas?— preguntó Mio.

—cómo olvidarla, es la única vez que eh confesado mis sentimientos de esa manera— contestó el Bogard mayor.

La violeta agarró la barbilla del chico y le dio un beso enamorado.

En el momento en el que ellos dos se besaban, el perro empezó a moverse con fuerza y logró zafar la correa de las manos de Bryan y se fue corriendo por la calle.

—oye espera. Ay este perro, vamos a traerlo Mio— dijo el chico corriendo detrás de su mascota.

—por cosas como estas son la razón por la que no me gustan los perros. Pero ya ni modo— pensó la cantante frotándose la frente.

Mio se fue corriendo tras su novio y la mascota de este último.

… **. ….. ….. …. ….. ….**

… … … **. ….. …. …..**

… **. …. …. ….. …. …**

Media hora después en otro punto de la ciudad…..

Mio y Bryan seguían en la búsqueda del perro de los Bogard.

—se está haciendo noche, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido o la que se me va a armar— mencionó Bryan empezando a preocuparse.

—hmmm… ¿dónde estará?… ¿dónde estará?... hmmm… ¿ah?— Mio alcanzó a escuchar un ruido peculiar.

—se escucha como… si alguien o algo estuviera llorando— dijo el rubio.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué es?— preguntó la violeta.

—probablemente, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto— agregó Bryan.

—Mejor no digas esas cosas y vamos a ver— ordenó la chica caminando hacia donde parecía venir el ruido.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros por la calle. Hasta que se toparon con dos pequeños bultos sobre la banqueta.

—oh, mira, aquí está tu perro. Qué bueno que lo hayamos a tiempo— dijo la chica.

—sí, es verdad. Ven chico, vámonos a casa. (Silbido)— Bryan llamó a su mascota para irse.

El animal solo agachó la cabeza y se acercó al otro bulto que había ahí. El cual era una niña pequeña sentada sobre la banqueta abrazando sus rodillas, y era lo que lloraba hace unos minutos.

—mira, hay una niñita junto a él. Vamos a ver si no le pasa algo— comentó Mio.

Ambos se acercaron a la niña y la miraron detenidamente antes de hablar. La niña vestía con un uniforme de preescolar, algo sucio y revuelto. Y tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera roja que cubría su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te perdiste?— le preguntó Bryan a la niña.

La pelirroja no contestó, y de ella solo empezó a salir un llanto más fuerte.

—no llores pequeñita, no llores. Las niñas bonitas como tú no deben llorar— dijo Mio con la intención de consolar a la niña.

La niña levantó la cabeza y dejó a la vista sus tiernos y hermosos ojos azules. Se dedicó a observar a Mio por unos segundos, y se derrumbó sobre los brazos de la violeta.

—ayúdame… ayúdame… por favor ayúdame— susurró la niña sin dejar de llorar.

Bryan y Mio se alarmaron al escuchar las suplicas de la pequeña.

— ¿ayudarte de qué? Por favor dinos que te pasa— pidió el rubio.

La niña solo siguió llorando entre los brazos de Mio.

— ¿Qué hacemos Bryan? la veo muy delicada— mencionó la violeta acariciando el pelo de la niña.

—yo pensaba lo mismo. No podemos dejarla aquí en ese estado tan decaído. ¿Te parece si la llevamos a casa?— propuso el chico.

—creo que eso será lo mejor. Pero… no sabemos ni su nombre, ¿Cómo vamos a localizar a sus padres?— se cuestionó Mio.

—eso podemos averiguarlo después. Por ahora lo importante es ponerla a salvo— contestó Bryan tomando la correa de su mascota.

—ven pequeña, te llevaremos a un lugar más seguro. Estar en esta zona a estas horas es muy peligroso— avisó la violeta cargando en sus brazos a la niña.

—muchas… gracias…— susurró la pelirroja.

Los tres se fueron de ahí y caminaron rumbo a la casa de los Bogard.

… … **.. ….. ….. … …**

… **.. …. …. …. ….. …..**

… **.. …. … ….. ….. ….. …..**

En la casa Bogard…..

— ¿Entonces no saben nada de ella?— preguntó Mary con preocupación.

—no mamá, solo la encontramos llorando junto al perro. Y cuando le preguntamos que le ocurría se abrazó de Mio y pidió que la ayudáramos— contestó Bryan.

—pero en alguna parte del camino se quedó dormida, así que no pudimos preguntarle nada más. Además cuando la encontramos se veía bastante frágil emocionalmente— comentó Mio.

—creo… que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir por ahora. Aunque claro, nunca eh tratado con niños— dijo Sally mirando con curiosidad a la durmiente pelirroja.

—tienes razón hija. Por lo que nos contaron, esa niña estaba en muy mal estado. Lo mejor será esperar a que despierte para poder preguntarle donde vive o cualquier otra cosa sobre ella— mencionó el padre de Bryan y Sally.

—solo espero que se ponga bien. La noté muy asustada, no podemos garantizar que se sentirá bien con nosotros y que no se asustará más— dijo Mio.

—tienes razón es eso, solo confiemos en que no será así— Bryan abrazó a su novia para tratar de calmarla un poco.

Esperaron por unos quince minutos. Hasta que finalmente despertó la niña.

— ¿d-dónde estoy?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó la niña algo confundida.

—no te asustes. Te trajimos a nuestra casa, vas a estar segura aquí— contestó Bryan con cautela.

La pequeña aumentó su gesto de incomodidad al escuchar al rubio hablar.

—déjenme hablar a mí por favor. Hola pequeña, me alegra que despertaras, me llamo Mio Asamiya… ¿y tú cómo te llamas?— dijo la violeta.

La niña se dedicó a mirarla por unos segundos antes de contestar con una voz muy baja —mi nombre… m-mi nombre… es… es Misa—

—así que Misa ¿eh? tienes un nombre muy bonito, te queda muy bien ya que tú también eres bonita— habló Sally como tonta.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que quieren de mí? no me lastimen por favor— pidió la pequeña bastante asustada.

—no, no, no. No queremos hacerte daño. Solo queremos que nos digas por qué estabas en la calle— habló Bryan.

Misa puso un gesto de duda en su rostro sin decir palabra alguna. Pero un ruido proveniente de ella provocó que sus pensamientos se dispersaran.

—vaya, debes tener mucha hambre como para que tu estomago gruña así. ¿Quieres que te demos de comer algo?— ofreció Mary con una sonrisa.

—si quiero. m-muchas gracias— fue la corta respuesta de la niña.

Mio, Bryan y todos los demás se llevaron a la niña a la cocina para que comiera algo.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella mamá? no sabemos de donde es, y parece que no nos tiene la confianza suficiente como para decírnoslo. Esto empieza a preocuparme— dijo Bryan.

—yo tampoco sé que podemos hacer con ella. Bueno, supongo que esta noche la pasará con nosotros, así que voy a prepararle una cama para que duerma— habló Mary.

—espere señora, si no es mucha molestia, y creen que sea prudente, me gustaría llevarla a mi casa. Allá tengo espacio de sobra ya que vivo sola. ¿Me dejan?— preguntó la violeta.

—no le veo problema. ¿Pero estás segura que puedes cuidarla? No es por criticarte, pero estoy casi segura que no tienes experiencia cuidando niños— dijo Blue-Mary.

—en eso tienes razón mamá. Estaría mejor cuidada si se queda con un adulto. Pero también hay que preguntarle a ella si quiere quedarse con nosotros o quiere que la lleven a su casa— mencionó Sally.

—eso es verdad hermana. Está bien, Mio ve a preguntarle que quiere hacer— dijo Bryan.

Mio se acercó a la mesa donde estaba comiendo la niña y le dijo —hola Misa. ¿Comiste bien?— Misa asintió a la pregunta —escucha pequeña, tenemos una duda y queremos que nos la contestes. ¿Prefieres quedarte a dormir con nosotros o quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?—

Al escuchar eso, Misa soltó el vaso que tenía en su mano y gritó — ¡NO! no quiero que me lleven a casa. No quiero, no quiero. Déjenme quedarme con ustedes por favor— después de hablar se soltó a llorar sobre los brazos de Mio.

—pobre niña, algo muy malo debió ocurrirle como para decir eso— pensó Bryan.

—entonces creo que siempre si iré a hacerle una cama— la señora rubia se fue hacia los cuartos.

—bueno, ven Misa, vamos a dormir. Te quedarás a dormir en el cuarto de Bryan y Sally— dijo Mio mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la niña.

—no. quiero dormir en la misma cama que tú y Bryan— pidió la niña.

—Parece que hoy no te salvas de dormir con ella hermanito— dijo Sally refiriéndose a Mio.

— ¡CALLATE NIÑA YURI!— gritaron Mio y Bryan al mismo tiempo.

… **. … … …. ….. …..**

En el cuarto de Bryan…..

—buenas noches muchachos. Si la niña necesita algo me avisan— dijo Mary.

—está bien mamá, nosotros te avisamos. Buenas noches, que descanses— contestó Bryan.

—si van a hacer algo… solo no sean tan ruidosos ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden que estamos la niña y yo también en este cuarto— habló Sally desde su cama preparándose para dormir.

—tu mejor no hables Sally. Y ya duérmete, que mañana tenemos escuela— dijo Bryan a manera de regaño.

Sally le hizo un ademan con la mano y se acostó en su cama.

—bien Misa, me temo que hoy tendrás que dormir con tu uniforme puesto porque no tenemos ropa de tu talla— dijo Mio sentando en la cama a la niña.

Misa respondió con pequeño "no importa" y se metió entre las sabanas.

Bryan soltó un suspiro y dijo —Mio, debes saber que esta situación es muy incómoda para mi también, y que si esto te apena pues yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

El chico se sorprendió al ver que Mio se había quitado la falda y la sudadera que llevaba puestas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Bryan señaló las piernas de ella —ah esto. Es que siempre acostumbro a dormir así— contestó Mio algo sonrojada.

—s-si pero no deberías hacerlo aquí. Me da vergüenza dormir en la misma cama que tú, y mucho más si te desvistes así— argumentó Bryan bastante nervioso.

—sí, ya lo sé. Pero no vamos a hacer algo malo. Solo estamos cuidando a la niña… la cual por cierto dormirá en medio de ambos. Así que cállate y duérmete— ordenó la violeta.

El rubio solo asintió y se acostó del lado derecho de la cama. Mio se acostó en el izquierdo —buenas noche amor, que descanses bien— dijeron ambos.

Ese solo fue la primera de muchas noches como esa… probablemente.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

 **BUENO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECE A APARICIÓN DE ESA NIÑA?**

 **MISA ES LA TERCERA DE SEIS PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE VAN A APARECER. LOS OTROS TRES SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. LOS PERSONAJES, ASUNA Y YO LO AGRADECERÍAMOS.**

 **SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO Y A HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡ODIO A ESE CHICO!**


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 4: ¡odio a ese chico!

 **¡HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **BIENVENIDOS A EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

 **HOY APARECERÁN LOS TRES PERSONAJES NUEVOS FALTANTES, TAL VEZ SEAN MUCHOS DE GOLPE, PERO YA HACEN FALTA PARA EL PROGRESO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **SIN MÁS ESTUPIDECES QUE DECIR…. ¡ASUNA, CORRE VIDEO!**

… **.. … ….. … …. ….**

… … **. …. …. … …**

… **.. ….. … ….. … …**

En la escuela secundaria/preparatoria de Osaka…..

—lo sientoooo. Perdóname Yukiiii— gritó cierta chica pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo rayos fue posible que te quedaras dormida Leona? por poco llegamos tarde a clase— regañó la castaña.

—es que… es que… todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de horario. En USA es de noche ahorita mismo— se defendió Leona.

—bueno, en eso te doy la razón. Pero a tu edad que esto te pase es ridículo— dijo la heredera del sol.

—tú te quedaste dormida ayer. Y por tu culpa nos regañaron a ambas por retraso— lloriqueó la dueña del fuego morado.

—ese no es motivo para que tú te quedaras dormida hoy. Rápido, rápido— dijo Yuki empezando a correr.

—iría más rápido si este uniforme no fuera tan cortito e incómodo de abajo— se quejó la pelirroja poniendo sus manos sobre su falda.

—Vamos a lograrlo, solo nos faltan unos pocos salones— suspiró la castaña entre jadeos de cansancio.

… **. … … … …. ….**

En el salón de la clase 3 de primero de preparatoria….

—Menos mal que la maestra se entretuvo en algún lado y entramos antes que ella— pensó Yuki.

—Qué bueno que en esta escuela hay mucho que mirar durante clases— susurró Leona mirando por todos lados del salón.

A Yuki le había tocado el asiento de enfrente y a la izquierda. Y a Leona en medio y a la derecha, por lo tanto estaban lejos una de la otra.

—muy bien alumnos, tomen sus lugares. Vamos a comenzar la clase. Pero antes de eso, les voy a presentar el nuevo estudiante proveniente de Francia, pero que debido a ciertas cosas se tuvo que retrasar. Por favor pónganse de pie para recibirlo— dijo la maestra de la clase.

Todos los alumnos presentes se levantaron y concentraron sus miradas a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

En ese momento, entró un muchacho, de un largo cabello azulado que le cubría parte del rostro. Unos profundos y alegres ojos del mismo azul que su pelo. Y en sus mejillas se notaban unas pequeñas manchas.

—Ahora joven, haga el favor de presentarse— dijo la maestra.

El chico sonrió y dijo —osea tipo, no voy a aceptar que una maestra asalariada me dé órdenes, pero voy a presentarme para que toda esta raza inferior sepa quién soy— hizo una pausa y siguió —a ver plebeyos, conozcan a su ser gobernante… mi nombre es: Axel Crimson Futaba, tengo 16 años y soy originario de la cuidad de Marsella—

Leona y Yuki sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus espaldas al escuchar el apellido del muchacho —Crimson… eso… eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir que…—

— ¡TU ERES UN…!— gritó repentinamente la castaña. Pero la maestra la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué pasa Kusanagi-san? ¿Acaso conoce a este muchacho?— preguntó la profesora.

—n-no. lo confundí con alguien más. Disculpe la interrupción— habló Yuki volviéndose a sentar en su lugar.

—no sé por qué siento que eh escuchado el apellido Kusanagi antes— pensó Axel.

—voy a tener que vigilarte Crimson. Por el bien de Yuki y el mío— se dijo para sí misma la pelirroja.

… **. ….. …. …. … ….**

Durante la hora del recreo….

Cierto chico nuevo se encontraba sentado enfrente de una mesa quejándose sobre algo.

—este es el peor castigo que me ha puesto mi papá, "es para que aprendas humildad" si como no. esto no merece llamarse una cafetería, es más, esto ni siquiera es una escuela. No veo la hora de salir de aquí— lloriqueó Axel.

El chico azulado se la pasó quejándose por varios minutos sobre su situación, hasta que cierto par de chicas lo interrumpieron golpeando la mesa donde estaba.

—ahora sí. Comienza a hablar Crimson, ¿Qué rayos estás buscando aquí?— preguntó Yuki.

El chico hizo como que no oyó.

— ¡CONTESTAME O TE SACO LA VERDAD CON UNA MADRINA!— gritó la castaña.

Axel volteó a ver a Yuki y la miró de arriba abajo —está muy plana, no me interesa— pensó.

—escúchanos Axel, tal vez mi amiga está siendo muy repentina así que escucha. Nosotras hemos escuchado tu apellido antes en otra persona, lo que queremos saber es si tienes conexión con esa persona— habló Leona.

El muchacho puso una sonrisa burlona y dijo — ¿acaso están jugando al "el policía bueno y el policía malo versión chica de escuela"?—

—déjate de estupideces y contesta Axel. ¿Tienes alguna conexión con Ash Crimson?— preguntó Yuki empezando a hartarse.

—parece que es mutuo lo que pensábamos. En efecto, soy familiar de él, su segundo hijo para ser exactos— contestó el chico.

— ¡¿SEGUNDO HIJO?! Esto debe ser una broma. La última vez que vimos a Crimson tenía 16 años— habló Leona sorprendida.

—además se veía bastante "rarito". Nunca me imaginé que se casaría— susurró la castaña.

—hmp… se nota que no saben nada de la puerta del tiempo y los usos que tiene. Ustedes… ahm… ¿señoritas?... deben ser las "herederas" de los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami ¿cierto?— habló Axel.

—si sabe eso debe tener un objetivo en esta escuela. Debo vigilarlo…— pensó Yuki mirándolo agresivamente.

En ese momento de silencio, apareció otro chico de cabello azul, un poco más adulto que Axel. Era su hermano mayor.

—Hola hermanito— miró a la chicas — ¿no me digas que te has vuelto amigo de unas chicas de una clase tan inferior? Osea que asco— habló el muchacho.

—osea tipo obvi que no hermano. Estas pobretonas me estaban interrogando sobre nuestro papá— se quejó Axel.

—pero bueno, tengo que ser educado y presentarme. Mi nombre es Jack Crimson Futaba. Tengo 18 años y soy de Marsella como mi hermano— se presentó el mayor.

—sabes que hermano, ya vamos, no se nos vaya a pegar lo corriente. Nos vemos en clase señorita planicie… ¿o prefieres que te llame tabla?— se burló Axel empezando a alejarse.

Yuki se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y gritó — ¡ODIO A ESE MALDITO CHICO! ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREE PARA CRITICARNOS DE ESA FORMA?! ¡¿VERDAD LEONA QUE SE EQUIVOCA?!—

—el insulto solo fue para ti Yuki… además tiene razón, estás igual de desarrollada que una niña de primaria "Planicie-san"— dijo Leona aguantándose la risa.

—espero que algún día te atores en algo y el único modo de sacarte sea ponchándote las tuyas— gruñó Yuki con una aura asesina.

Leona se siguió riendo a pesar del mal humor que su amiga estaba irradiando.

… **. ….. ….. ….. ….. …**

… **. …. ….. … ….. …...**

… … **. …. ….. …. ….**

En algún lugar de South Town….

Cierto chico de pelo negro y cierta chica de pelo azul estaban esperando a una tercera persona fuera de la escuela de esta última…..

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que venir diario a recoger a Carly de la escuela— se quejó Krystal.

—porque mi hermana trabaja a estas horas. Además, tú no tienes por qué venir siempre. Al que le piden el favor es a mí— dijo Terry.

—bueno, sí pero… yo quiero venir a ver a Carly. Después de todo ya empezó a llamarme tía, debo comportarme como tal— dijo la azulina.

—te llama así porque a cada rato se lo pides. Además, si su madre no viene a recogerla, la disque tía puede faltar cuantas veces quiera— agregó el chico.

—ya te lo dije, vengo para que la niña tenga una buena imagen de mí y no se oponga por si regreso contigo o por si ando con otra persona— dijo la Dash menor.

Terry solo guardó silencio ante ese comentario y puso una cara de "ay no ma".

En ese momento sonó la alarma de la escuela que indicaba el fin de clases, y cinco minutos después salieron los niños por montones.

—hola tío, tía Krysty. ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?— preguntó la niña una vez que llegó con los chicos.

—mmm…. No lo sé, ¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir Carly? Aprovecha que no tenemos que ir al trabajo de tu mamá hoy— propuso el chico.

— ¿se puede saber qué clase de educación le estás dando a la niña? No debes de sacar provecho del hecho que tu madre no te esté vigilando, ten presente eso Carly— habló Krystal con tono estricto.

—en eso tienes razón tía Krysty, nunca haré eso. Pero dejándolo de lado, ¿enserio no saben a qué lado vamos a pasear?— volvió a preguntar la ojiamarilla.

—ya te dijimos que no. Pero… podemos improvisar y dar un paseo libre por la calle, ¿quieres que hagamos eso?— ofreció la azulina.

—si está bien. Entonces ya vámonos y no perdamos tiempo para poder ir a más lugares— apuró la niña.

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la calle, una voz llamó a la pequeña de ojos amarillos.

—oye, Carly, Carly. Espérate tantito— gritó esa voz.

— ¿oh? Ah es el ¿Qué pasa Kazuto? — preguntó la niña.

Un niño de ojos azules y cabello esmeralda se paró enfrente de Carly y le dio una especie de cajita —se te olvidó esto en el salón—

Carly agarró esa pequeña caja y la guardó en la bolsa de su falda —gracias Kazuto, te debo una. No sé qué habría hecho si perdía esto—

— ¿y el quien es Carly? Nunca lo habíamos visto— preguntó Krystal.

—él es mi mejor amigo y compañero de clase. Se llama Kazuto— presentó la niña.

El niño hizo una reverencia, mostrando su ascendencia oriental —mucho gusto. Es un honor conocer a los hermanos de Carly—

— ¿Por qué rayos todos piensan que somos hermanos de Carly?— susurró Terry.

—Carly es nuestra sobrina, por así decirlo. Solo venimos a traerla porque su mamá está trabajando— habló la azulina.

—ahora que los veo bien… ¿ustedes no son los campeones del pasado torneo KOF? Mi papá me contó de ustedes— mencionó el niño.

—pensé que ya se habían olvidado de eso. Si, somos nosotros, ¿tu papá participó en ese torneo?— cuestionó el pelinegro.

—por supuesto que sí. Participó en el equipo que se llamaba "Wolves Cubs Team"— contestó el peli verde.

—si no me equivoco, los miembros de ese equipo fueron: B. Jenet, Rock, Dong Whang y Jae Hoon. Espera… ¿eres nieto del señor Kim?— habló Terry.

—así es, mi papá es Jae Hoon, mi tío es Dong Whang. Y mi mamá es la ninja Malin— confesó Kazuto con orgullo.

—vaya, no sabía que Jae Hoon tenía un hijo. Y mucho menos que su esposa era Malin. Creo que se llevan unos cuantos años de diferencia— dijo Krystal.

—no estoy seguro de cuantos años se llevan. Según mi mamá, se conocieron cuando mi abuelo la reclutó como su estudiante por no sé qué. Y durante su entrenamiento conoció a mi papá, se hicieron novios… y tiempo después nací yo— contó el niño.

—ahora entiendo, si juntas azul y amarillo se vuelve verde. Así que su pelo es de ese color por esa razón— susurró Terry con la cabeza agachada.

—como él también tiene familia peleadora se lleva muy bien conmigo. Y ambos esperamos que algún día nos enseñen a pelear… ¿nos enseñarías tu tío?— pidió Carly.

—por supuesto, pero cuando crezcan, actualmente son muy pequeños y no soportarían cualquier buen entrenamiento. Cuando tengan mínimo unos diez años los entrenaré con gusto— dijo Terry.

—bueno, por ahora vámonos. Recuerda que te venimos a traer para pasear contigo Carly— dijo Krystal.

La niña asintió y se puso a caminar con su tío y la amiga de este último.

Terry soltó una risita burlona y dijo —vaya, vaya, vaya. Carly… ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tienes novio?—

—y uno muy bueno y guapo además. Tienes nuestro permiso— agregó Krystal.

Carly se sonrojó bastante y habló con un tono molesto —e-él no es mi novio ni algo parecido. Solo es mi amigo, ni siquiera me gusta, es más, si el no fuera hijo de peleadores no le hablaría. Así que no vuelvan a decir esas cosas—

—está bien, está bien. Solo bromeaba cálmate, pero te digo que…— Terry esperó que la azulina completara sus palabras.

—… te decimos que… del odio al amor solo hay un paso— dijo la Dash menor con la misma sonrisa burlona de Terry.

Carly soltó un gruñido de molestia y se cruzó de brazos para demostrar su fastidio.

… **.. …. …. … …. ….**

… **. ….. …. ….. … …**

… **.. …. … … … …**

En algún parque de South Town…

Una pareja de chicos se encontraban paseando con una niña más pequeña que la anterior.

—parece que durmió bien. Se ve más tranquila de lo que estaba anoche ¿Qué te pasa Mio?— dijo Bryan.

Mio tenía una expresión en su rostro de vergüenza y enojo combinados —es que lo… lo… lo de anoche— tartamudeó.

— ¿lo de anoche? Mmm…. No recuerdo que pasó anoche, solo sé que cuidamos a Misa y nos quedamos a dormir con ella… ¿debí darme cuenta de algo?— preguntó el rubio.

La violeta aumentó el gesto que tenía y dijo —ahora te haces el idiota… acaso ya olvidaste que me viste… m-me viste… me viste en ropa interior— se tapó la boca después de decir eso debido a la pena que sintió.

—ah, eso. Fíjate que no le puse importancia porque tú me dijiste que no le hiciera caso. Si mal no recuerdo, te quitaste la falda antes de acostarte, y en algún momento de la noche, también te quitaste la blusa. Debo admitir que te ves muy linda sin ropa— habló Bryan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—aun no descarto la posibilidad de que tú me hayas quitado la blusa. Además… tampoco creo que lo de esta mañana haya sido un accidente— dijo Mio mientras vigilaba a Misa con la mirada.

Bryan soltó una carcajada y le dijo a su novia—lo de esta mañana no fue un accidente, TÚ lo hiciste a propósito. Tú me abrazaste con los brazos y sobre todo con las piernas como si fuera una almohada o algo así. Y gracias a eso, Misa casi se cae de la cama por tus arranques de calentura—

La violeta le dio un coscorrón a Bryan debido a lo último que dijo —yo no tengo "arranques de calentura" como tú dices. Simplemente que tengo malos hábitos cuando se trata de dormir. Y lo peor de todo… casi te aprovechas de mí por el simple hecho de dormir con ropa de menos. Se nota que eres hijo de Terry Bogard—

—auch… me dolió… no digas locuras Mio, yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti ni de cualquier otra chica. Hicimos una promesa y pienso cumplirla, pero casi cedo con lo que hiciste ayer— dijo el rubio.

—señora Mio, señora Mio. Ya me aburrí de estar, quiero ir a ver dónde vives— dijo Misa con la respiración agitada debido a que estuvo saltando y corriendo antes.

—no me digas señora Misa, me hace sentí vieja. Si tú quieres llámame del modo que más te guste, no tienes que usar los honorarios— dijo la cantante acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

—está bien. ¿Entonces me dejas ir a ver tu casa? quiero conocer dónde vives mami— Misa se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se hizo hacia atrás —discúlpeme, no debí llamarla así, discúlpeme—

—no tienes por qué disculparte. Es normal que extrañes a tu mamá después de estar un día y medio sin ella— dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

—ahora que lo mencionan… Misa, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo que regreses a tu casa? tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti— comentó Bryan.

— ¡NO! no quiero que me lleven, no quiero que me lleven. Déjenme quedarme con ustedes para siempre. No quiero volver a esa casa tan fea donde hacen cosas malas— negó la niña a punto de llegar a las lágrimas.

—tranquila Misa, tranquila. Déjanos ayudarte, dinos que son esas cosas malas que hacen. Dinos que te pasó para que no quieras regresar a tu casa— pidió la violeta.

Misa agachó la cabeza y no dijo palabra alguna.

—por favor Misa, somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros. Déjanos darte nuestra ayuda, nos preocupa que una niña tan pequeña se comporte así— habló Bryan empezando a mostrar su preocupación.

—además tu misma fuiste la que nos pidió ayuda ayer la primera vez que te vimos. Por favor, dinos que te pasa— agregó la chica de ojos lilas.

Misa siguió mirando hacia el piso por un rato. Como su cabello le cubría los ojos no se podía ver, pero se escuchaba que estaba llorando —discúlpenme… pero no puedo seguir con ustedes— dicho eso, la pelirroja niña se echó a correr para estar lejos del rubio y la violeta.

Mio solo miró con incredulidad la manera en la que corría la pequeña, como si tratara de huir de ellos. Pero Bryan no hizo lo mismo, cuando vio que se había alejado un poco, decidió correr detrás de ella para evitar cualquier clase de accidentes.

—a partir de ayer estás bajo nuestra protección Misa. No permitiremos que algo te haga daño. Lo juro por mi vida, ten presente eso Misa— dijo Bryan cubriendo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la niña.

Mio corrió hasta donde estaban Misa y Bryan. Se inclinó y abrazó a ambos —descuida Misa, no importa que te pasó antes, porque te aseguro que nosotros te vamos a proteger con todas nuestras fuerzas mientras tenga vida— empezó a llorar.

—le acabo de decir algo parecido Mio. Pero los dos tenemos la misma intención. Vamos Misa, déjanos ser tus guardianes en lo que decides regresar a tu casa. No, incluso después de eso— dijo el rubio.

Misa se volteó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mio y de Bryan —muchas gracias… son muy buenos… los quiero mucho…—

—Nosotros también te queremos mucho— dijeron el rubio y la violeta al mismo tiempo.

La niña se quedó en esa posición por un rato, y al igual que Mio, estuvo llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

—q-quiero…dormir en la casa de Mio esta noche… ¿podemos hacerlo?— preguntó la pequeña cuando se recuperó.

—Por mí no hay problema… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Bryan— habló Mio.

—pues… estoy seguro que si les digo a mis papás que fue petición de Misa me dejarán quedarme contigo. Pero eso no me salva de los malos entendidos o de las burlas de Sally— comentó el rubio.

—pero tranquilo, no tendrás que soportar a Sally a partir del 26 de septiembre. Es una lástima que no haya querido pasar su cumpleaños con nosotros. Pero estará bien a donde va— dijo la violeta.

Bryan levantó a la niña, la puso sobre sus hombros y los tres se fueron de ahí con rumbo a la solitaria casa Asamiya para que la pequeña pelirroja se instalara allí.

… … … **.. … …. …**

… **. …. …. … …. …..**

… … … … … **.. ….**

Tiempo después en la mansión Kusanagi…..

—puff… las clases estuvieron bastante pesadas hoy, ¿verdad Leo… que estás haciendo?— preguntó Yuki al ver a Leona.

—me preparo para darme un baño… ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntas?— dijo Leona estando a medio vestir.

— ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO!? Obviamente que no. me daría pena que me vieras así… así… tu sabes— contestó la castaña.

—si ya se. Te da pena que vea tu planicie en todo su esplendor… como sea, voy a bañarme. Te veo cuando salga— se burló la heredera de la luna dirigiéndose al baño.

—juro que muchas veces no entiendo que pasa por la mente de Leona. Incluso me asustan las cosas que llego a pensar de ella. Pero no es posible lo que pienso, me consta que antes de que mi hermano fuera novio de Krystal, Leona se le insinuó muchas veces. Hasta me dijo que quería ser la novia de él. Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es ver como se porta— pensó Yuki una vez que su amiga dejó el cuarto.

… ….. …. …. … ….

En el baño…..

— (suspiro) me siento muy feliz en esta nueva vida. Ya me acomodé en la escuela, ya hice amigos… muy lindos y lindas por cierto. Y no eh visto que Yuki se queje, y eso está muy bien ya que no me gustaría estar aquí si ella no está a gusto. Además de que aquí hay amigos de nuestras familias, como la señora Athena, la señora Chizuru, el señor Shingo. Y creo que mi tía Jenny ha estado un tiempo aquí. Cuando pueda la iré a visitarla, ya lleva mucho que no la veo. En fin— pensó Leona durante y después de haberse bañado.

—bueno, por ahora me dedicaré a vivir sin nuestro amigos, y sobre todo sin… mis papás. Por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Sally, ¿debería mandarle un mensaje de felicitación? Ah, da igual, no lo haré, debo aprender a vivir sin todos ellos— Leona se miró en el espejo y se acomodó su largo y mojado cabello.

… …. ….. … … …

En la cocina/comedor….

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar Yuki? me muero de hambre— mencionó la pelirroja.

—mmm… creo que sopa otra vez. Recuerda que yo no sé cocinar— contestó Yuki poniendo atención a lo que estaba cocinando.

—en ese caso lo de la cocina me lo dejas a mí a partir de mañana ¿está bien? Yo tengo habilidad para cocinar… y mucha— dijo Leona.

—está bien, mañana te encargas de las tres comidas del día. Es lo menos que podías hacer ya que yo me encargo del resto de los quehaceres de la casa— se quejó la Kusanagi mayor.

—Velo por el lado bueno, si sabes hacer bien los deberes de la casa, puede que cuando te consigas un novio, le caigas bien a su madre— comentó la heredera de la luna.

—en ese caso tu serías una novia terrible, nunca te eh visto limpiar o acomodar algo desde que llegamos aquí— regañó Yuki.

Leona soltó un suspiro de cansancio —tienes razón, no se hacer esa clase de cosas… pero a diferencia de ti yo sí sé cocinar. Eso me daría puntos si llegara tal caso. Además… tengo dos grandes cosas que a ti te faltan— hizo una ridícula pose de calendario para remarcar lo que acababa de decir.

—puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras… pero yo soy más ágil gracias a que mi pecho no pesa tanto como el tuyo. Y además de eso, también soy más compacta y puedo esconderme más fácil que tú y tus dos bolas de enfrente— habló la castaña con indignación.

—lo que dijiste sonó como si quisieras ser una espía o algo así— comentó la chica de ojos esmeralda.

—hablando de espionaje, llevamos aquí casi una semana y no eh investigado nada del porqué nos fuimos a South Town cuando éramos niñas. Debo dejar de perder el tiempo y ponerme a investigar— dijo Yuki con voz seria.

—tranquila, tenemos tres años para averiguar sobre eso. Y al mismo tiempo, solo tenemos tres años para disfrutar nuestra estancia aquí. No sería mala idea ir de visita con las personas que son amigas de nuestros padres. Es más, vamos a visitar a la señora Athena el sábado, ¿te parece?— preguntó Leona.

—no es mala idea, pero no sé si ella esté aquí en Japón. Lo más seguro es que ande en algún lugar del mundo con su gira de conciertos. Y no hay otra persona que quisiera visitar. Ya que la demás gente que conocemos es algo "especial"— contestó la heredera del sol.

Cuando Yuki dejó de hablar, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

— ¿Quién será? Aún no es fecha como para que vengan los chicos a visitarnos, y no le hemos dicho a nadie que vivimos aquí. Ve a ver quién es Leona, tengo el presentimiento que no debo ser yo quien debe abrir— dijo Yuki con un tono fuertemente curioso.

—está… bien, iré yo a ver quién toca. Prepara tus flamas por si acaso— mencionó la pelirroja caminando con precaución hacia la puerta.

Leona se paró frente a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quien era.

— ¿No te alegras de verme o que rayos te pasa Leoni?— preguntó cierta chica de ojos azules.

— ¡YUKIIII VEN A VER QUIEN LLEGÓ!— gritó Leona una vez que se quitó lo impactada.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA.**

 **TOCA REPARTICIÓN DE DERECHOS: AXEL CRIMSON ES CREACIÓN DE MI ONNE-CHAN ASUNA YAGAMI. KAZUTO ES CREACIÓN MIA. Y JACK CRIMSON ES CREACIÓN DE MI NUEVA COLABORADORA Y SENSEI… JENNY HEIDERN.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE ESTE PROYECTO LOS AGRADECEN.**

 **PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: UNA RUBIA BASTANTE LASCIVA**


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 5: una rubia bastante lasciva.

 **KONNICHUWA MINNA.**

 **ESTAMOS AQUÍ DANDO INICIO AL QUINTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TERCERA PARTE.**

 **HOY SABRÁN QUIÉN EL LA VISITA QUE RECIBIERON YUKI Y LEONA, PERO NO SERÁ SOLO UNA VISITA.**

 **TAMBIÉN, SE SABRÁ UN POCO MAS DE LOS HERMANOS CRIMSON.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE EMPIECE DE UNA VEZ….**

… **. … ….. ….. … ….**

… **. … ….. …. …. ….**

… **. ….. … ….. …. …**

Las chicas del sol y la luna habían recibido la visita de alguien bastante conocida para ambos…

— ¡YUKIII VEN A VER QUIÉN LLEGÓ!—gritó la pelirroja al ver la persona que estaba frente a la puerta.

—mejor que pase… no quiero dejar sola la comida o se me va a quemar— contestó Yuki desde la cocina.

— ¿así que ella es la que cocina? Pensé que lo hacías tú— mencionó cierta persona.

—bueno, no negaré que fue mala idea dejarla a cargo de cocinar. Pero tranquila, a partir de mañana lo haré yo— dijo Leona mientras llevaba a la visita hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, cierta persona decidió hablar —oye Yuki linda, ¿no piensas saludar a tu enamorada?—

Yuki se petrificó al escuchar tales palabras, solo había una persona capaz de decir eso —n-no… no me digas que es…—

—así es… soy yo, la hermosa Sally Bogard. Eh venido por ti mi amada— dijo la rubia de forma dramática al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la castaña —vamos, bésame, sé que quieres hacerlo… hazlo, hazlo—

—ya te dije innumerables veces que yo no soy como tú Sally. Y ya quítate de encima que me estás aplastando— gruñó Yuki tratando de zafarse del abrazo y de los besos de su amiga.

Leona jaló de la blusa a Sally para separarla de Yuki —tranquila Sally, tienes a Yuki para ti solita. Por ahora mejor ayúdame a meter tus maletas—

La rubia caminó de mala gana hasta la puerta y metió las dos maletas que traía consigo.

— ¿pues cuantos días piensas quedarte Sally? veo que trajiste muchas cosas— comentó Yuki al ver las maletas de la rubia.

—Ahora que Yuki lo menciona, es verdad, ¿no sientes que trajiste mucho?— agregó la pelirroja.

Sally ladeó la cabeza al escuchar a sus amigas —mmm… chicas… ¿acaso no les dijeron los demás por qué estoy aquí?—

—mmm… no, nadie nos avisó que venías… ¿debían hacerlo?— preguntó la castaña.

—sí, si debieron avisarles para que se prepararan. Pero bueno, también quería caerles de sorpresa— contestó la de ojos azules.

—dejando eso de lado, no nos has dicho por qué trajiste tanta cosa. ¿Acaso hay algún regalito para nosotras?— cuestionó la pelirroja.

—mmm… no tengo regalo alguno, a excepción de mi presencia. Porque eso será lo que estoy haciendo aquí… ¡VOY A ESTUDIAR LA PREPARATORIA CON USTEDES DOS!— gritó Sally con mucha emoción.

Yuki y Leona se quedaron sin hablar al oír tal cosa. Les impactaba que Sally decidiera hacer eso.

— ¿escucharon lo que dije? Voy a vivir y a estudiar con ustedes… ¿acaso no les emociona?— dijo la rubia.

—s-sí. Claro que nos da gusto que vayas a vivir con nosotras. Empezábamos a sentirnos solas— mencionó Yuki todavía sorprendida.

Sally volvió a abrazar a la castaña al escucharla —awww… ¿enserio me extrañaste tanto? Bueno, ahora viviremos juntas, y no están nuestros hermanos así que… —se acercó y le susurró en el oído —si quieres, en la noche tú y yo podemos…—

Yuki alejó a Sally de ella empujándola — ¿¡COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE INSINUAR QUE HAGAMOS ESO TU Y YO!? Ya te dije muchas veces que no soy Yuri—

— ¿acaso Sally le propuso que…? ¿Acaso está loca?... eso es imposible, no, mejor dicho, no debo dejar que pase— pensó Leona apretando los dientes con fuerza.

— ¿te pasa algo Leoni? Te veo algo rara… vamos, dime si te pasa algo— habló Yuki poniendo su mano en la frente de la pelirroja.

—nada, nada. Es solo que tengo hambre, ya hay que comer. Y aprovechando que Sally acaba de llegar, ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a cenar?— dijo Leona apartando fríamente la mano de su amiga de su cabeza.

—oh, sí. Me encantaría probar la comida que Yuki linda estaba preparando. Con esas hermosas manos es seguro que tu comida será deliciosa— halagó la rubia palmeando su estómago en señal que quería comer.

—g-gracias… supongo… no esperes mucho, estaba haciendo una simple sopa de pasta. Aunque creo que no es comida digna para un cumpleaños— comentó la castaña.

—oh, es verdad. Hoy es tu cumpleaños Sally. ¡FELICIDADES! Ven para acá… te voy a dar tu abrazo— dijo Leona caminando hacia la rubia.

Sally y Leona se abrazaron, por alguna, razón esa imagen irradiaba algún sentimiento que ponía algo molesta a Yuki.

—Bueno, ya voy a servir la cena, así que siéntense— dijo la heredera del sol con tono maternal.

La rubia y la pelirroja se sentaron frente a la mesa, mientras la castaña servía la sopa en los platos.

—huele bien Yuki linda. Espero que sepas cocinar bien para cuando nos cacemos— mencionó Sally.

—espera, espera. Si no quiero ser tu novia, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero casar contigo?— dijo Yuki bastante asustada.

—p-pero… pero… para eso vine a Japón, para casarme contigo. Sabes que aquí es legal en ese tipo de parejas, y puedes hacerlo siendo mayor de 16. Y hoy, 29 de septiembre del 2031 estoy cumpliendo 16 años. Ambas estamos en la edad legal para contraer matrimonio. Además, ya le pedí tu mano a tu papá— dijo la rubia con los ojos brillando.

Yuki se puso pálida y se sentó sobre el piso abrazando sus rodillas. Lo que Sally había dicho era demasiado para ella.

— ¿estás… segura que quieres casarte con Yuki a esta edad? Piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir— dijo Leona con un tono de preocupación muy fuerte.

Sally soltó un fuerte carcajada al ver la reacción de sus amigas —… ¿a poco se creyeron todo eso de casarme con mi Yuki linda? Era una broma que se me ocurrió antes de entrar—

Leona y Yuki solo miraron a la Bogard menor con miradas asesinas.

— ¡ESO NO TUVO GRACIA ALGUNAAAAAA!— gritó la castaña con fuerzas mientras le daba un coscorrón a Sally.

… … **. ….. … ….. ….**

… **. … ….. …. ….. …**

… **. ….. …. ….. ….. ….…**

Al día siguiente en la escuela…..

Yuki y Leona le daban un recorrido a la recién transferida rubia.

—… y más al fondo de este pasillo, están las regaderas. Puedes ir a darte un baño después de la clase de educación física— informó Leona.

—ese es un buen lugar para mí. Puedo ver a quien sea sin ropa y nadie se quejará… ¿quieres que entremos juntas hoy Yuki linda?— preguntó Sally con un tono coqueto.

Yuki solo resopló y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

—pues… veamos… creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta para que te familiarices con la escuela— dijo la pelirroja tomando de la mano a la Bogard menor.

— Leona, ¿no te sientes rara al caminar con Sally de la mano por la escuela? Pueden mal interpretar las cosas— mencionó la heredera del sol.

—no le veo problema. Tú y yo caminábamos de la mano todos los días en la primaria. Es algo típico entre las chicas— contestó la de ojos verdes.

—eso era diferente, éramos niñas, por eso nadie lo veía mal. Pero ya son grandes, ya no es lo mismo. Y más con los antecedentes de Sally— agregó la castaña.

—suena muy cruel que tú me lo digas Yuki linda. Pero creo que tienes razón, no puedo meter a Leoni en un escándalo como el que tuve con… que tuve con… con Tory— dijo Sally soltando la mano de la pelirroja y poniendo una expresión sombría.

Leona puso cara de molestia al ver el modo en el que Sally soltó su mano.

—ahm… Sally… ¿Sally?... ¿te sientes bien? Te empiezas a ver algo mal— comentó Yuki al ver cómo estaba la rubia.

—ah, no, estoy bien. Solo que me mareé un poco, yo creo que por el cambio de horario— habló Sally sacudiéndose la cabeza.

—No deberías de esforzarte mucho estos días para que no te sientas mal— dijo Leona ligeramente preocupada.

Justo cuando Yuki y Leona revisaban el pulso y temperatura de Sally, llegaron ciertos hermanos de pelo azul oscuro.

—vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que la "señorita planicie" y la "rojita" han conseguido una amiga— mencionó Axel con tono fastidioso.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres princesito? Ya te preguntamos todo lo que queríamos saber. Lárgate de aquí— habló Leona con tono agresivo.

— ¿y este quién es? No lo conozco pero ciento que su aura es bastante pesada— le susurró Sally a Yuki en el oído.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle, el hermano mayor miró a la recién llegada y dijo —oulala. Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Por fin una mademoiselle digna—

—esa si es una chica de calidad…. A diferencia de otras que conozco— dijo Axel mirando a Yuki. O mejor dicho, sus pechos.

Yuki instantáneamente puso sus brazos sobre su pecho al sentir la mirada de Axel.

Sally se sonrojó fuertemente al escuchar a los Crimson—bueno… este… me halagan pero… bueno… yo—

La rubia se abrazó de Yuki, la cual contra todo pronóstico aceptó el abrazo de Sally. Y durante ese abrazo, sus manos iban de arriba para abajo y se tocaban ciertas partes. Mandándole indirectas a Jack y Axel.

—Creo que pueden entender la situación sin necesidad de palabras ¿verdad?— preguntó Yuki mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Sally.

—oh, sí, vaya… esto es muy incómodo. Bueno, ahm… me estoy yendo a clase hermano. Vaya, osea tipo que osote— dijo Jack mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

—a-ahora entiendo por qué siempre andabas de cariñosa con la rojita pechugona. Conque las tres son de esas… esas… chicas. Si fuera ustedes, sería más discreto. Nos vemos en clase, señorita "planiyuri"— dijo Axel burlonamente mientras se alejaba despacio.

Una vez que los dos Crimson se alejaron lo suficiente, Sally volteó a ver a Yuki con una mirada ilusionada.

—Yuki… esto… esto quiere decir que… que… ¿por fin me aceptas?— preguntó Sally con alegría.

La castaña captó enseguida y le se alejó de Sally —por supuesto que no. ya te repetí varias veces que no soy Yuri. Solo que esta vez acepté tus manoseos porque no me caen bien esos niños de papi. Consíguete una novia si tanto te urge. Pero no seré yo—

—Como deseo que ahora que estamos viviendo juntas cambiaras tus preferencias… ya que enserio te amo Yuki linda— susurró Sally.

—me pregunto por qué Sally nunca molesta a Leona… ¿será que la respeta mucho? ¿Será que no le gusta? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas? Creo que ya me está afectando vivir sin algún hombre en casa— pensó la heredera del sol.

—bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a clase. Pero antes, Yuki, tuviste mucha valentía al fingir ser como Sally enfrente de muchos estudiantes. No quiero llamar a la mala suerte, pero… podría regarse un chisme— mencionó Leona con tranquilidad.

—hmm… yo no creo que eso pase. Ver a dos chicas abrazadas es de lo más común del mundo— dijo la rubia.

—Sí, tienes razón, no es raro ver a dos chicas abrazadas… pero deja de ser común si se están manoseando— agregó la de ojos verdes con un tono ligeramente molesto.

—solo por esta vez te perdono tus manoseos Sally. Además, me hacía falta que alguien me tocara aparte de Leona— dijo Yuki un poco apenada.

—y si te hace falta un besito aquí estoy yo. Y si quieres algo más… yo te puedo complacer— dijo Sally con su típico tono seductor.

—vaya, que servicial me saliste Sally, estoy segura que cuando Yuki doble las manitas y te acepte, la vas a hacer muuuy feliz— dijo Leona burlándose.

—tampoco te emociones Bogard. Eso no pasará—dijo rápidamente Yuki.

Después de que Yuki terminara de hablar, sonó la alarma de la escuela anunciando el inicio de clases.

… **.. …. … … … …**

… … **. …. … ….. …..**

… … … … **.. …. …**

En la preparatoria de South Town durante la hora del recreo…..

Terry, Krystal y los demás se encontraban en la parte de enfrente del patio. Estaban ahí ya que habían terminado de comer y querían matar el tiempo en algo.

— ¡HANA, HANA, HANA, HANAAA! ¡AYUDAMEEEE!— gritó la esgrimista mientras corría hacia la reportera.

— ¿Qué pasa señorita Kirigaya? Te veo muy alterada…. Ah ya sé, algo la asustó ¿verdad?— preguntó Hana al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Mitsuki para calmarla.

—Duda resuelta, Mitsuki es una miedosa aunque siempre esté cargando su espada— dijo Kyle aguantándose la risa.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kirigaya hermanito? se ve que diste en el blanco— cuestionó Krystal con tono interesado.

—no fue gran cosa. Simplemente me paré detrás de ella y dije su nombre con voz macabra. Debiste haber escuchado su lindo grito de terror— dijo el Dash mayor bastante divertido.

Mitsuki se separó un poco de Hana, desenfundó su espada de entrenamiento y gritó —Kyle Dash… eres… un… ¡DESGRACIADO!— le dio un golpe con su arma.

Kyle recibió el golpe completamente —ouch… justo en las costillas…— susurró mientras se revolcaba en el piso.

—me asustó. Enserio que me asustó…— dijo la esgrimista poniéndose de nuevo entre los brazos de Hana.

— ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA MUJER?! Me pudiste haber roto las costillas— reclamó Kyle una vez recuperado.

—como si no te lo merecieras Dash… ya cálmese señorita… recuerde que es una de las mejores con la espada. No debería estar así— dijo la reportera con la intención de calmar a su compañera.

—no sé si porque me acostumbré a Sally o que rayos pero ¿no sienten que Mitsuki y Hana son como Sally?— mencionó Terry al ver a las dos chicas de cabello rosa.

—no lo creo, yo conozco a Sally incluso desde antes que se volviera Yuri. Conozco muy bien como es una chica de esas. Y te puedo asegurar que Mitsuki no es de esas. Y ni se diga de Hana, ya que no se despega de Ethan— contestó Mio.

—pues yo no me quito la idea de que Mitsuki es igual que Sally— dijo Terry.

—tú dices que es Yuri, yo digo que no lo es. Entonces Terry… ¿te parece una pequeña apuesta? El que tenga la razón gana— propuso la violeta.

—está bien, me llama la atención apostar con eso. ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?— preguntó el pelinegro con tono avaricioso.

—nada de dinero. El que pierda recibirá un castigo propuesto por el ganador. La única restricción es que no debemos meter a un tercero— contestó Mio.

—trato hecho Mio Asamiya. Me muero de ganas por ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando te demuestre que tenía razón— amenazó Terry con una sonrisa maligna.

—si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan segura y me prepararía mentalmente por si perdiera. Jejeje ya sé cuál será tu castigo en caso de que pierdas— dijo Mio con el mismo tono malicioso.

—Oigan… ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?— preguntó Krystal con un leve tono celoso.

—de nada especial Krystal. Solo estábamos haciendo una apuesta— contestó Terry.

—mmm… ya veo. ¿Y de que trata la apuesta? ¿Qué intentan demostrar?— volvió a preguntar la azulina.

Terry le susurró en el oído a Krystal de que constaba la apuesta entre él y Mio.

—vaya. Es interesante, no te ofendas Terry, pero tengo la sensación de que perderás esta vez. Y por supuesto, tampoco estoy apoyándote Asamiya. Así que no te ilusiones— agregó la Dash menor.

—vaya forma de apoyarme Krystal. Deberías decir que le ganaré a Mio y hará algo muy vergonzoso para ella— dijo el pelinegro.

—… ahm… no tengo por qué darte favoritismo a ti. Ya no somos novios ¿recuerdas? Me mantengo neutral porque ambos son mis amigos— mencionó Krystal ligeramente alterada.

—mejor no finjas Krystal, todos sabemos a la perfección que todavía amas a Kusanagi. Y que te quieres volver a acostar con él ¿o me equivoco?— dijo Bryan con tono burlón.

Krystal volteó a ver al rubio con una mirada asesina y enseñando los dientes.

—creo que no debiste tocar ese tema Bryan querido. Es muy delicado para cualquier chica hablar de eso. Y menos si se trata de su ex-novio— le dijo Mio a su novio en voz baja.

—ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Solo quería comprobar que tan frágil se pone Krystal con eso— respondió el rubio igual en voz baja.

—hola a todos. Lamento interrumpir pero quiero hablar un momento con usted Mio-san, ¿tiene un momento?— dijo Hana un poco apenada.

—claro Hana. A ver dime de que quieres habar— contestó la violeta.

—pero… quisiera hablar con usted… a solas. ¿Se puede?— dijo la reportera.

—tu tranquila Mio. Puedes ir con Hana para que sepas de qué quiere hablar. Nos estamos adelantando al salón para que hablen a gusto— dijo Bryan acariciando la cabellera de su novia.

Dicho eso, cada quién se fue por su lado, a excepción de las chicas de cabello violeta y rosa.

—ahora si Hana. Dime todo lo que quieres decir, soy toda oídos— dijo Mio.

—gracias por escucharme Mio-san. Pero antes contésteme esto: ¿Ethan-kun tiene novia o alguna pretendiente? Necesito saberlo antes de hablar— habló la pelirrosa.

—mmm… no tiene novia. Y que yo sepa… no tiene alguna pretendiente. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, él no se hace notar. Así que no creo que alguien se haya fijado en él. Claro, no quiero que no puedan enamorarse de él. Espera… ¿esto que preguntaste es para alguna de tus notas del periódico?— dijo Mio.

Hana se exaltó al oír tales cosas—no, no, no, no. por supuesto que no es para el periódico, si lo fuera, lo hubiera entrevistado directamente. Lo que pasa es… que… bueno… yo—

Mio notó que la otra chica empezaba a temblar ligeramente y le aparecía un fuerte color rojizo sobre su rostro.

— ¿te sientes bien Hana? Te pusiste muy roja de repente. ¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Empiezas a preocuparme— ofreció la cantante.

—ahm… no es necesario. Estoy perfectamente, Solo que… es algo vergonzoso e incómodo lo que le voy a decir a usted Mio-san— contestó Hana.

—si no te sientes cómoda será mejor que me lo digas en otro momento, ¿quieres dejarlo para otro día?— preguntó la violeta.

— ¡NO! no quiero que pierda su tiempo en vano. Se lo voy a decir, solo… tenga un poco más de paciencia— Hana soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo un poco más calmada —l-lo que pasa es… que… quiero que me ayude con Ethan-kun—

Mio ladeó la cabeza al escuchar lo que dijo la reportera — ¿uh?... no te entendí… ¿ayudarte con Ethan en qué?—

—perdóneme, no me supe explicar… quise decir que… ¡ETHAN-KUN ME GUSTA!... quiero ser su novia. Por favor, ayúdeme a conquistarlo— soltó la chica de pelo rosa a punto de llorar por la vergüenza.

Hana se abrazó de Mio y susurró —por favor señorita… ayúdeme a estar con él. Si no lo logro, no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Yo… yo… me mataría—

—tranquila Hana. No tienes por qué ser tan extremista. ¿Ya le contaste a Ethan tus sentimientos?— preguntó Mio acariciando ese largo cabello rosa.

La peli rosa se alejó de la violeta y dijo—aún no. es que, me da miedo como pueda reaccionar. No soportaría que me rechazara. Por eso, primero quiero asegurarme que le gusto antes de confesarle que me gusta, que lo amo, que me encanta, que quiero ser suya—

—oye, oye, cálmate. Primero que nada, a Ethan no le gustan las cosas precipitadas, es muy calculador y precavido. Así que esa actitud apasionada no te ayudará— dijo Mio.

— ¿eso quiere decir que si me ayudará señorita? Muchas gracias, enserio se lo agradezco señorita Mio— habló Hana haciendo una reverencia.

—por supuesto que te voy a ayudar. Eres mi compañera de clase y amiga. E Ethan es mi "primo" político. Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en una relación— dijo la cantante.

—se lo agradeceré por siempre señorita Mio. Por favor, cuide de mí y de mi relación con Ethan-kun de ahora en adelante— pidió la reportera.

—claro, lo haré, con una condición. ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de usted y dejar de llamarme "señorita"? Eso me incomoda— dijo Mio.

—está bien. Lo que ust… lo que tu pidas Mio. Espero que podamos llevarnos mejor que como nos llevamos ahora— dijo la chica de ojos mieles.

—perdón por interrumpir chicas, pero ya tenemos que irnos a clases. ¿Vienen?— dijo cierto muchacho castaño haciendo acto de presencia.

—oh, sí, sí. Ya vamos Ethan. Solo déjame decirle algo por ultimo a Hana…. ¿no puedes dejar a solas?— dijo Mio haciendo señas con las manos dándole a entender al chico para que se fuera.

—oh, sí. Claro ya me voy. Solo no se tarden mucho ¿está bien?— dijo Ethan antes de irse al salón.

En el momento que el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue, Hana soltó un gran suspiro enamorado —ay mi amado Ethan, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, que me besaras, que me abrazaras, que me tocaras, que me hicieras tuya. Y a una escala mayor, casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos— pensó Hana.

—puedo ver por la magnitud de tu suspiro que vas muy enserio con él. Solo te advierto, si le llegas a hacer algo malo, te las verás conmigo y con Sally— amenazó la violeta.

—… puff… ¿no se te pudo ocurrir una amenaza mejor? No le tengo miedo a ese marimacho que huye cuando descubren que no es normal. Cuando se mató la zorra de su "novia", no le quedó de otra más que escapar de esa escuela— dijo la reportera con un tono de repulsión.

—oye, no tienes que expresarte así de mi "primita" Sally. No quiero decir que esté de acuerdo con sus preferencias, pero no me gusta que se expresen de las chicas como ella de una manera tan fea— dijo Mio ligeramente molesta —pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo sabes que Sally perdió al amor de su vida gracias a que se suicidó por un rumor tan feo?—

—oh, pues… es… porque… ya se los había dicho, yo cubrí esa podría decir que… yo… ayudé a correr ese chisme— dijo la peli rosada con pena.

— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIÓ SALLY POR TU CULPA?! ¡¿QUE NO TE REMUERDE LA CONCIENCIA SABER QUE POR TU CULPA UNA CHICA PERDIÓ LA VIDA?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES?!— gritó Mio completamente enojada.

—perdóname Mio. Nunca me imaginé que mis acciones lograrían que una persona inocente perdiera la vida. Lo siento, enserio lo siento— dijo Hana arrodillándose enfrente de Mio y reteniendo las lágrimas.

—uffff…. Bueno, no importa, eso ya pasó. Pero… si quieres que las cosas entre tú e Ethan funcionen, debes pedirle disculpas a Sally. Y si no lo haces, e Ethan se llega a enterar de lo que hiciste, no dudará en mandarte al diablo aunque ya sean novios. El no soporta esa clase de cosas, y menos cuando se trata de su familia— habló la violeta dando por terminada la conversación.

—lo haré, si Ethan me acepta… me disculparé con esa chica. No tienen ni idea de lo arrepentida que me siento por reportar algo tan trágico. Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es, que yo no las grabé. Ese video me lo dio una chica con cabello blanco, cortito, no recuerdo más de esa chica— dijo la reportera de la escuela levantándose del piso.

—bueno, por ahora vamos a clase, o si no el maestro nos va a regañar por llegar tarde— dijo Mio tomando de la mano a Hana y caminando hacia el salón.

—lo sabía, mi hermana tuvo que ver con ese incidente de las yuris. Aunque claro, mi hermana no es la única chica de pelo blanco. Mejor la llamo y así me saco de dudas— la chica sacó su celular y marcó el número de su hermana menor — ¿hola?... ¿hermana?... tengo una pregunta que hacerte—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUE PIENSAN SOBRE QUE SALLY HAYA LLEGADO A VIVIR CON YUKI Y LEONA? A LOS QUE LES GUSTALO QUE HACE SALLY ME LO VAN A AGRADECER DESPUÉS.**

 **COMO YA LEYERON, HANA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ETHAN… ¿SE LOGRARÁ ESA RELACIÓN? ¿HANA LE PEDIRÁ PERDÓN A SALLY? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ ENTRE SALLY, LEONA Y YUKI?**

 **DESCUBRAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA PRIMERA VISITA…**


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3.

Capítulo 6: la primera visita.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **ESTA VEZ TOCA EL CAPÍTULO 6. ESTA VEZ, SE REUNIRÁN TODOS LOS INTERANTES DEL NEW GENERATION FIGHTING CLUB.**

 **Y… SIN MÁS QUE ADELANTAR…**

 **¡ASUNA! ¡CORRE VIDEO!**

… **. … …. …. ….. ….**

… … **. …. …. ….. ….**

… **. ….. ….. … …. …**

En alguna calle de South Town….

—ah. Por fin terminaron las clases de hoy. Estoy tan cansada— dijo la chica de la espada.

—siempre ha sido algo floja para los estudios Señorita Mitsuki. Me sorprende que siga asistiendo a la escuela con ese nivel tan bajo de compromiso— mencionó Hana.

—bueno, tienes razón Hana. No me gusta la escuela, pero necesito ir para hacer algunas cosas que necesitan de estudio. Aunque claro, mi mayor pasión y mi anhelo es dedicarme profesionalmente al arte de la espada. Como poner un dojo o algo así— contestó Mitsuki acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

— ¿sigues pensando que Kirigaya no es yuri? Aun puedes retractarte con lo de la apuesta— le susurró Terry a Mio.

—por supuesto que la apuesta sigue en pie. Además… te puedo asegurar que aunque ella si lo fuera, Hana no le haría caso— dijo la violeta con una sonrisa macabra.

—sabes Mio… esa sonrisa que pones a veces es aterradora para cualquiera que la vea. Que ni se te ocurra hacer ese gesto enfrente de Misa o se desmayaría— comentó Bryan al ver la expresión de su novia.

—ahora que lo mencionan… ¿Qué pasó con esa niña? No eh sabido de ella en más de una semana— preguntó Ethan.

—pues… no hay nada que reportar. Es muy buena niña y casi no causa problemas. Lo único malo es que no nos dice nada de su familia— dijo Bryan.

—eso es malo, pero lo que es terrible es que casi casi nos obliga a dormir los tres juntos. Y la única vez que intenté irme a dormir a mi casa, se puso muy mal, no dejó de llorar como por una hora. Pensé que se quedaría seca— agregó Mio mirando hacia el piso.

—luego se ve que no tienen experiencia cuidando niños. Aunque claro, yo tampoco sabría que hacer al cuidar a una niña de cinco años. Y sobre lo de dormir juntos… no te quejes Asamiya porque bien que te ha de encantar dormir casi desnuda junto a Bryan— dijo Krystal con tono burlón.

—eso no es cierto Dash. Es verdad que amo a Bryan y que me gustaría estar con él. Pero no tienes ni idea de lo vergonzoso es que tener que dormir de una forma y despertar con manos ropa y en otra posición— dijo Mio alterada.

—estoy segura que tu provocas eso. Te la pasas seduciendo a Bryan aunque tengan a la niña ahí en la misma cama— atacó la azulina.

—ya te dije que no es cierto. No me provoques Krystal Dash Diamond… o ya verás— dijo la violeta apretando los dientes.

— ¿o ya veré que Asamiya? Tú no me asustas, ni un poquito. No puedes amenazarme— dijo Krystal también molesta.

— ¿ah no?... verás que puedo ser mucho más agresiva que tú, Yukirí, Sally y Leona juntas si yo quiero. Y estás haciendo que me den ganas de ponerme así— dijo Mio aún más enojada.

Krystal y Mio se acercaron una a la otra con miradas de furia y gruñendo.

—Algún día te mataré Asamiya— amenazó la azulina.

—No si yo te mato primero, Dash— contestó la violeta.

—nadie matará a nadie, tranquilas las dos. O tendremos que interferir. Así que mejor se van calmando— dijo Terry poniéndose en medio de las dos.

Ambas soltaron un bufido y se alejaron una de la otra.

—oye Bogard, tranquiliza a tu chica. Últimamente se ha puesto muy fastidiosa— le dijo Kyle al rubio.

—Y tu ponle una correa a tu hermana, no vaya a matar a alguien en uno de sus arranques de ira— contraatacó Bryan.

— ¿ahora ustedes? Se me van calmando o los golpearé con mi espada hasta que se rompa. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que les están dando a los demás? Ustedes son los mayores, compórtense como tales— intervino Mitsuki con su mano derecha lista para desenfundar su espada.

—… que ordenadora nos saliste Kirigaya. Yo pensé que no pasabas de esgrimista miedosa— comentó Kyle.

—deberías saber que no cualquiera puede manejar una espada. Se necesita de mucha determinación y espíritu. Y el espíritu es algo que no todos los peleadores tienen. Un ejemplo eres tú, solo lanzas tus flamas sin control alguno. Y creo, que es el la razón por la cual solo puedes usar tus poderes en la mano derecha— dijo la de ojos rojos.

—vaya, me regañó la recién llegada. Déjame decirte que me gustan las chicas estrictas. Si quieres, te puedo invitar a salir— propuso el peli azul.

Mitsuki solo aumentó su gesto de molestia. Y sin previo aviso, le soltó un golpe con su espada directamente en el cuello mientras decía "qué asco".

—primero de pasó con Kelly, luego con Mia, y más recientemente con Sally. A estas alturas ya deberías de saber que hacer eso no te funciona para conquistar a una chica. Eres algo idiota hermano— dijo Krystal burlándose.

— ¿Quiénes son Mia y Kelly? No había oído que las mencionaras— preguntó Terry.

—oh, pues verás, mi hermano conoció Kelly en la primaria, supuestamente "su primer amor". Pero lo mandó al diablo cuando se le declaró. Y Mia la conoció cuando entró a secundaria, él iba en primero y ella en tercero. Y al igual que la chica anterior, lo mandó por un tubo, además de que ella se cambió de escuela al entrar a la preparatoria— explicó la azulina con una sonrisa enorme.

—Y ya todos sabemos lo que pasó con Sally, ¿verdad chicos?— agregó Bryan con la misma sonrisa que Krystal.

—Ahm… yo no sé qué pasó con Sally, ¿alguien me lo podría decir?— pidió Mitsuki con cara de confusión.

—verás, cuando estábamos recién llegados, nadie sabía que mi prima Sally era… lesbiana. Y por esa razón Kyle no se enteró y se enamoró de ella. Tiempo después todos se enteraron que lo era debido a que Sally le había declarado su amor a Yuki. Ah por cierto, Yuki es la hermana adoptiva de Terry— informó Ethan.

—un momento, ¿Terry tiene una hermana adoptada? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?— se quejó la reportera.

—sí. Tengo una hermana, pero el adoptado soy yo. Mi hermana es una Kusanagi de sangre. Actualmente está estudiando en Japón debido al intercambio escolar donde ustedes también participaron— dijo Terry.

—y vamos a ir a visitarlas en unos días. Ya lleva mucho que no platico con ella. Quiero verla, al igual que a Leona— dijo Mio bastante emocionada.

—ahora entiendo por qué Sally quiso que la transfirieran para allá… es una pervertida de lo peor— susurró Hana.

—uf, es un alivio que se haya ido. Muchas veces sentí que me mandaba sus miradas lascivas, tengo suerte que no me manoseó— comentó Mitsuki.

Mio jaló a Hana de la blusa y le susurró —oye, esta es una buena oportunidad para que le pidas perdón a Sally. Además de que te hará ganar puntos con Ethan si nos acompañas—

—buena idea Mio. Gracias por tu ayuda— Hana levantó la voz —oigan, ¿sería mucha molestia si me dejan ir con ustedes a visitar a sus amigas?—

—claro que no Hana, nos daría mucho gusto que las conozcas. Tuviste una buena idea Hana— halagó Ethan.

—si Hana va… ¿yo también puedo ir con ustedes? Quiero conocer a sus amigas. Además de que debo ir con mi familia cada que pueda— dijo la esgrimista.

— ¡MIENTRAS MÁS MEJOR!— contestó enérgicamente el peli azul.

—entonces está decidido. Todos nos vamos a Japón a visitar a las chicas— dijo Terry.

—lo siento Terry, pero eso no es verdad. Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Misa… ah, pero no se preocupen, diviértanse mucho en mi lugar— dijo Bryan.

— ¿enserio Bogard? Vaya, se toman muy enserio eso de cuidar a esa niña, ya hasta parecen sus padres— mencionó la azulina.

—pobre de ti Bryan, sé lo que es cuidar de una niña pequeña solo y créeme, es horriblemente estresante. Y peor para ti ya que Misa tiene cinco años, y Carly tiene ocho— comentó Terry.

—descuida Terry, será divertido pasar unos días con ella. Sería como tener a mi hermana o a Mio de pequeña otra vez. Solo que me será difícil estar sin la compañía de Mio— dijo el rubio no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—suerte con Misa Bryan. Todos te apoyaremos desde Japón— dijeron todos los demás con tono solemne.

… … **. ….. … …. …..**

… … **. … ….. ….. ….**

… **.. ….. …. … ….. …..**

En la casa Bogard…

— ¡NO! yo no quiero quedarme, quiero ir con Mio a ese paseo. No quiero quedarme— se quejó la pequeña pelirroja.

—sabemos que quieres ir con nosotros, pero por desgracia no podemos sacarte del país debido a que no tenemos ni un documento tuyo. Solo tus padres pueden tener esos papeles— dijo Bryan.

—pero yo quiero con ustedes. Y no quiero que Bryan no acompañe a Mio por mi culpa, llévenme con ustedes por favor— dijo Misa casi llorando.

—mírame Misa… en este momento no podemos llevarte a ningún lado. Pero te aseguro que cuando regreses con tu familia, les vamos a pedir permiso para que nos dejen cuidarte unos días— mencionó la violeta.

—y durante esos días te llevaremos a todos los lugares que tú quieras. Solo ten paciencia, ¿sí?— agregó el rubio.

—ahm… está bien, me voy a quedar. Pero para la próxima me van a llevar quieran o no— habló la niña con tono estricto.

—además, vele el lado bueno, podrás pasar un buen fin de semana con Bryan, ¿no te pone feliz eso?— dijo la violeta.

—No me pone del todo feliz, pero al menos no voy a estar sola— contestó la pequeña.

—oigan, muchachos, ya está lista la cena— avisó Mary desde las escaleras.

—Comida, comida, comida, comida…..— dijo la niña corriendo hacia el comedor.

Mio y Bryan se rieron al ver la ansiedad con la que corría la niña.

—mira eso, es una maniaca de la comida, como tú Bryan— comentó la violeta.

—Y tiene las mismas malas mañas que tú al dormir, Mio— contraatacó el chico.

—c-como si eso importara, no es nuestra hija o algo así. Es simplemente una niña que encontramos en la calle— habló Mio empezando a molestarse.

—Ya sé que no es nuestra hija, pero… ¿tú no sientes una clase de calidez y paz desde que la encontramos?— preguntó el rubio.

—en eso tienes razón, pero no deberíamos encariñarnos tanto con ella. Debemos hacernos a la idea que algún día encontraremos a sus padres, y regresará con ellos, y volverá a tener a su familia. Cosa que nosotros nunca podremos remplazar— dijo la chica tratando de esconder que lo que acababa de decir le dolía.

—tal vez te suene a locura, pero ya habido varias veces en las que quiero que encontremos a sus padres… pero solo para poder quedarnos con ella legalmente— contó Bryan.

— ¿hablas de… adopción? ¿Te refieres a que Misa se vuelva nuestra hija adoptiva?— preguntó Mio con tono de incredulidad.

—exactamente. Me encantaría que Misa fuera nuestra primera hija. Piénsalo nada cambiaría, solo que tal vez en lugar de que ella nos llame por nuestros nombres, nos diga papá y mamá respectivamente. ¿Acaso no te gustaría?— dijo el chico.

—s-sería… sería bonito formar una familia con Misa. Pero piensa que no podemos quedarnos con ella para siempre, nada nos asegura que nos prefiera por encima de sus verdaderos padres. Además, piensa en nosotros, aun somos muy jóvenes como para tener una hija, es mucha responsabilidad, y no podríamos pedirle a tu mamá que la cuide por siempre en lo que nosotros estudiamos. Solo… piensa en eso— dijo la cantante rompiendo en llanto.

Bryan agachó la cabeza y dijo —si ese es el caso… entonces prométeme algo…—

— ¿Qué quieres que te prometa? Ese tono misterioso me asusta— preguntó la chica.

El rubio abrazó a su novia, le dio un beso y le dijo —quiero que me prometas que a la primera hija que tengamos la vamos a llamar Misa—

—jeje. Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. Es más, ¿por qué no intentamos hacer a nuestra propia Misa ahora mismo?— preguntó Mio jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el rostro de Bryan.

—estaría bien… pero no. alguien podría entrar y descubrirnos. Y si lo hiciéramos, ¿entonces que dé hubiera servido todo ese rollo que soltaste de que somos muy jóvenes?— dijo el Bogard mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

Mio se soltó de Bryan e hizo una especie de berrinche —cielos Bryan, eres más difícil de prender que un foco fundido. Pero tienes razón, sería cargar con el mismo problema que si adoptáramos a Misa o puede que peor. Y… rompería la promesa que te hice aquel día. Así que mejor vamos a comer a ver si así se nos quitan estas ideas—

Bryan soltó una carcajada y dijo —… y dices que el maniaco de la comida soy yo—

Mio soltó un gruñido y ambos de fueron hacia el comedor.

… **. … ….. … ….. ….**

… **.. ….. …. … …. …**

… **. …. ….. … … …..**

El fin de semana en Japón….

—genial, por fin conozco el país natal de mi tía Yuki. Tío, dime por favor que no estoy soñando— dijo Carly bastante emocionada.

—por supuesto que no es un sueño Carly. Si así fuera, las cosas se verían mejor— contestó Terry muy mareado después del trayecto en avión.

—Ahora que lo pienso Terry, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tu hermana te dejara traer a Carly hasta el otro lado del mundo?— preguntó Krystal.

—eso fue fácil ya que Carly insistió más que yo. Además me dijo que estos días no podría estar al pendiente de ella debido al trabajo, además de que tendrá una cita con el hermano de Bryan— informó el pelinegro.

— ¿enserio mi primo Rock está interesado en tu hermana? vaya, esto sí que es nuevo— dijo Ethan impactado al oír tal cosa.

— ¿por qué te sorprende tanto Ethan? Según tengo entendido, la hermana de Terry es bastante atractiva. A mí no me sorprende— dijo Hana abrazando al castaño.

—no lo digo por ella, sino por él. Mi primo Rock es bastante tímido cuando se trata de mujeres. Por cierto Hana, ¿podrías dejar de abrazar mi brazo? Ya se me cortó la circulación en él— dijo Ethan.

—es que, me maree tanto en el avión que siento que me voy a ir de cara si no me sostengo de algo— dijo la chica de ojos mieles.

—eso es excusa Hana. Yo ya te conozco todas tus mañas— dijo Mitsuki con voz cansada.

—jeje, parece que Ethan está destinado a la misma suerte que su padre en cuestión del amor— pensó Kyle con una sonrisa maligna.

—bueno equipo, no perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos directo a Saitama que la mansión Kusanagi, Leona y Yukirí nos esperan— ordenó Mio con entusiasmo.

Todos los demás respondieron con un "a la orden mi capitana" a manera de burla por la forma en la que habló la violeta.

… … **. … ….. ….. ….**

En la mansión Kusanagi…

—ya no puedo esperar más, estoy muy impaciente. Ya quiero que lleguen los demás— dijo Yuki caminando por toda la sala.

—mientras más pienses en eso más largo se te hará el tiempo. ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a jugar conmigo? Leona no puede jugar por estar cocinando— ofreció la rubia atirantándose en el sillón.

— ¿a q-que clase de juego te refieres que no puedes jugar sola?— preguntó Yuki algo asustada.

—a que más me voy a referir, a un videojuego por supuesto. Lo compré ayer y tengo ganas de estrenarlo. Pero no quiero jugarlo sola porque ya me acostumbré a que cuando compro un juego nuevo alguien lo juega conmigo. Eso hacíamos mi hermano y yo antes— explicó Sally.

—uff… por un momento pensé que te referías a una de tus cosas de yuri pervertida— dijo la castaña con alivio.

—claro que no. pero si quieres… podemos irnos a mi cuarto en lo que llegan los demás— dijo la de ojos azules con su clásico tono seductor.

—olvídate de eso y ve a traer el juego antes que me arrepienta— advirtió la heredera del sol.

Sally se levantó del sillón y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto para traer dicho objeto.

—Aprecio que me quiera tanto, pero si sigue así me veré obligada a terminar de romperle el corazón a Sally— pensó Yuki sentándose en el sillón y frotándose la frente.

Justo cuando Yuki estaba tratando de relajarse, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. El cual anunciaba la llegada de esas visitas tan ansiadas. Se levantó e instantáneamente abrió la puerta.

— ¡HOLA A TOD…! ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fueron todos?— se preguntó la castaña al abrir la puerta y ver no estaban sus amigos.

Yuki se paró fuera de la puerta y miró hacia la calle para buscar a los demás.

— ¡HERMANITAAAA!— gritó Terry saltando hacia ella con voz de monstruo.

Yuki soltó un lindo grito de susto y dio un salto hacia atrás — ¡TERRY! serás canijo, casi me da un infarto con eso—

— ¿Qué, ni siquiera un abracito de bienvenida o algo así? Te volviste muy mala con tu hermano— dijo el pelinegro haciéndose el molesto.

La chica volteó para todos lados para asegurarse de que ellos dos estuvieran solos — oye Terry… ¿los demás están muy lejos?—

—Pues... están a unas cuantas calles, exceptuando a Carly que anda paseando en el jardín— contestó el chico.

Yuki sonrió tiernamente y dijo —muy bien, en ese caso puedo saludarte como yo quiero con toda libertad—

La castaña jaló al chico de la playera, lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios con todo su cariño.

—oye, Yuki linda, ya está todo listo vamos a juga… oh. Pero que hermanitos más amorosos— dijo Sally al ver a Terry y Yuki besándose.

—hmm… no espera, Sally, no es como piensas. Juro que Yuki fue la que me besó a mí. Yo no pude quitarme— dijo Terry apartándose de su hermana bastante alarmado.

—por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver Sally. Si te cayas esto que viste, te lo voy a recompensar muy bien— ofreció la castaña haciendo un pose de calendario.

—está bien, está bien, te tomaré la palabra Yuki linda. Veamos… si el secreto es un beso… creo que una paga justa sería recibir un beso de igual valor y tamaño. Vamos Yuki linda, concédeme ese beso prometido— dijo la rubia preparando sus labios.

—oh diablos, no debí haberle ofrecido algo tan atractivo para ella. Aunque siendo sincera, pensé que pediría algo más pervertido. Bueno, ya ni modo, al mal paso darle prisa. Hazlo de una vez Sally— dijo la heredera del sol cerrando los ojos y acercándose a su amiga.

— espera hermanita, ¿e-estás segura q-que quieres hacer esto? no lo vale— dijo el chico aún más alarmado que antes.

—no me queda de otra Terry. Si no lo hago, ella es capaz de decírselo a Krystal y todos los demás. A ninguno de los dos le conviene. Además… no estaría mal saber que se siente que otra mujer me dé un beso— contestó Yuki bastante tranquila.

Sally puso una sonrisa alegre, abrazó a Yuki y le dio un enamorado y lascivo beso a su amiga.

—oigan chicas, ¿Dónde quedó la…? Oh… dios… mío… esto… no puede ser… simplemente no puede ser… no… esto no…— balbuceó Leona al ver la cara de incredulidad de Terry y a sus amigas besándose con pasión. Leona no soportó tal escena y se fue corriendo de regreso a la cocina.

Después de quince segundos de besarse, Yuki se apartó repentinamente — ¡OYE BOGARD! Dijiste que sería un beso igual al que le di a Terry. Y que yo recuerde, yo no metí mi lengua en la boca de mi hermanito. Cosa que tu si hiciste—

—oye, tenía que cobrar mi comisión por mantenerme callada. Además estoy segura que no puedes negar que te gustó lo que hice— presumió Sally recuperando el aliento.

—bueno… eso es verdad, me gustó mucho besarte. ¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SOY UNA YURI!— habló la Kusanagi mayor limpiándose la boca con su blusa.

—vaya, es una casa muy grande. Nunca pensé que la familia Kusanagi tuviera una propiedad de tal tamaño— mencionó Terry para cambiar de tema.

Antes de que Yuki pudiera decir algo, sonó la voz de cierta niña pequeña.

— ¡TÍA YUKIIIIIIIIIII! ¡SOY YO CARLY!— gritó la niña.

— ¡AH!... ah, hola Carly. Hace mucho que no te veía, has crecido un poco. Ahora ya no te puedo decir pequeña— comentó Yuki dándole un abrazo a la ojiamarilla.

— ¿no creen que ya tardaron en llegar los demás? Ya pasó un buen rato— dijo Sally.

—mmm… conociendo a los chicos, han de estar viendo por ahí que venden o que hay. Y aparte de eso, Mio se fue a visitar a su mamá, e Ethan fue a acompañar a Mitsuki y Hana con la familia de Mitsuki— explicó Terry.

—entonces supongo que mi hermano está acompañando a Mio ¿o no?— dijo la rubia.

—no. él no vino, él se quedó cuidando a esa niña… ay… ¿Cómo se llama?... Misa. Se quedó cuidando a Misa— dijo Carly.

—a ver, a ver, a ver. Ya me perdí, ¿Quiénes son esas tales Misa, Hana y Mitsuki? ¿Qué rayos pasó en el tiempo que llevamos aquí?— preguntó Yuki bastante confundida.

—eso te lo explicaremos cuando lleguen los demás. Mio llega mañana, y Hana, Mitsuki e Ethan llegan como en dos o tres horas— dijo el pelinegro.

— ¡OIGAN! ¿¡CÚANTO TIEMPO PIENSAN ESTAR AHÍ AFUERA PARADOS!? Rápido, entren a la casa y vamos a comer algo que no cociné a lo tonto— gritó Leona desde el pasillo.

Yuki, Sally, Carly y Terry entraron a la casa al escuchar a la pelirroja.

—Espera Sally, no hay que decirle a Leona lo que pasó entre nosotras, podría causarle algún trauma, ¿está bien?— pidió la castaña.

—por supuesto que no le diré a Leoni sobre esto, ella te quiere mucho y probablemente le moleste o la asuste que se entere que tú y yo… no puedo decirlo frente a la niña— le susurró Sally a su amiga.

— ¿Qué hicieron qué? No escuché que dijeron— preguntó Carly con curiosidad.

—ah, nada, nada Carly. Cosas de mujeres que tu ere muy joven para saber— habló Yuki con nervios.

—eso no me convence. Pero bueno, no importa. Tengo toda la vida para averiguar que pasó— pensó la niña.

… **. ….. …. ….. …. …..**

… **.. … ….. … … …..**

… … **.. …. …. ….. …**

En la ciudad de Tokio…..

Las Madre e hija Asamiya, después de tanto tiempo, por fin volvían a reunirse.

—mamá… no sabes cuánto ansiaba verte de nuevo. Te extrañé muchísimo, enserio te extrañé— dijo la violeta hija llorando en los brazos de su madre.

—yo también te extrañé mucho Mio. Mi pequeña violetita. No tienes ni idea de las veces que le eh pedido al cielo por tu bien estar y tu felicidad. Aún no me puedo creer que ya hayas crecido lo suficiente como para que vivas sola en otro país, seas autosuficiente, y tengas un amoroso y guapo novio que te ama mucho— dijo Athena también llorando.

—me encantaría que vivieras conmigo en South Town. Pero entiendo que tu trabajo no te deja mucho tiempo libre. Pero si pudieras ir a visitarme, aunque sea una semana o dos. Podría vivir más tranquila— mencionó Mio.

—te prometo, que cuando esta gira termine, me tomaré un largo descanso para estar contigo. Me gustaría llevar una vida normal contigo. Ya sabes, hacerte el desayuno, irte a recoger a la escuela, darte las buenas noches, todo eso que no pude hacer cuando eras niña— habló la madre.

—tienes razón mamá, ya no soy una niña. Pero no me importaría ser tratada como tal por un tiempecito. Júrame que me visitarás cada que puedas hacerlo— pidió Mio.

—te lo juro mi niña, pero a cambio, tú debes jurar que vendrás a verme cada que vengas a visitar a tus amigas. Claro, siempre y cuando me encuentre en esta casa— contestó la cantante adulta.

Mio asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre con todo y abrazo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

 **BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SABRÁN QUE PASA CON LA PEQUEÑA MISA, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS MÁS.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA MI GENTE!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA VERDAD DETRÁS DEL CABELLO ROJO PARTE 1**


	7. Chapter 7

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 7: la verdad detrás del cabello rojo, parte 1.

 **HOLA, HOLA A TODOS.**

 **HOY TOCA EL SEPTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA. LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE YA VAMOS A LA MITAD.**

 **COMO EL TITULO DEL CAPÍTULO LO DICE, SALDRÁ A LA LUZ LA VERDAD SOBRE ALGUNA PELIRROJA… O LAS DOS.**

 **BUENO Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…. ¡ASUNA! ¡CORRE VIDEO POR FAVOR!**

… **.. …. ….. … …. …**

… … … **.. …. ….. ….**

… … **. ….. …. …. ….**

En la mansión Kusanagi….

—hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos nosotros. Estoy tan contenta— dijo Mio con una gran sonrisa.

—pero no estamos todos juntos. Faltó mi hermano— mencionó la rubia.

—pero estamos nosotras dos en su lugar, no hay de que preocuparse. ¿verdad señorita Kirigaya?— dijo Hana.

—Hana, ya habíamos quedado que me llamaras Mitsuki a secas. No es necesario que me digas "señorita"— dijo la esgrimista un poco avergonzada.

—y… ¿Qué tienen que contarnos? Hace mucho que no sabemos que cosas hacen— preguntó Yuki.

—pues… veamos… creo que no hay algo nuevo que reportar. Todo sigue igual a como nos dejaron. Además de que, como ya se dieron cuenta, tenemos a unas nuevas amigas— contó Kyle.

—oye Leona, ¿cumplí a la perfección lo que me pediste? Espero que si cumpliera tu tan fastidioso caprichito— cuestionó Terry.

Leona, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, solo se limitó a soltar un ruido de molestia.

Yuki miró a la pelirroja y le dijo —Leona, te están hablando, ¿escuchaste a mi hermanito?— otra vez Leona no se movió —oye no te quedes así, dinos algo, das miedo si te quedas así—

Todos voltearon a ver a la de ojos verdes, no era normal en ella que se mantuviera así por mucho tiempo. Pasaron unos veinte o treinta segundos mas hasta que Leona sintió las miradas y levanto la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué me están mirando todos? ¿tengo algo en el cabello?— preguntó la heredera de la luna un tanto alarmada.

—nada Leoni, no tienes algo. Solo que te estábamos mirando porque estabas algo así como deprimida— contestó Sally.

—ah, no, solo que… estaba pensando sobre algo que vi hace rato. Pero bueno, no importa— dijo Leona sin mirar a la rubia.

—está bien, si tu lo dices Leoni tendré que creerte. Si algún día quieres hablar de algo, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre voy a escucharte— dijo la Bogard menor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, la cual la quitó fría y rápidamente. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos.

En ese momento de tensión, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—si no les molesta, voy a ver quien está afuera— dijo Leona levantándose del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa a Leona? la eh visto muy rara desde hace rato. Empieza a preocuparme que se porte así— mencionó el castaño Shiranui.

—no lo sé, desde que Carly y yo llegamos está así— contestó Terry mirando en la dirección en la que la pelirroja se fue.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Leona regresó con "la visita".

—oye Yuki, este prince… muchacho quiere hablar contigo sobre no sé que rayos— avisó Leona señalando al chico.

—así que esta en la mansión Kusanagi, es bonita. Claro que mi casa entá mejor. Hola, señorita "planiyuri" hace un tiempo que no te veía— dijo el visitante.

—Axel… ¡¿SE PUDE SABER QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CASA?!— preguntó Yuki con un tono bastante agresivo.

—entonces así en como tratas a tus visitas, osea tipo que corriente. Pero eso equis, vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre asuntos de la escuela— dijo el peli azul.

—¿y no puede esperar hasta el lunes? La verdad no sé que rayos haces aquí— dijo la heredera del sol frotándose las sienes en señal de molestia.

—está bien me cachaste, no es sobre la escuela. Pero quiero hablar contigo sobre tipo y así. Pero tiene que ser en un lugar privado, hay mucha gente en este momento— dijo el francés ofreciéndole su mano a la castaña.

—¿y de que podrías querer hablar conmigo? No somos tan cercanos como para tener algo de que hablar a solas— se quejó la plana y castaña muchacha.

—no te quitaré mucho tiempo, así que escúchame. Te lo pido por favor, escúchame— pidió Axel quitándose de gran parte de su ego y orgullo.

—¡AY ESTÁ BIEN! Si me lo pides por favor no tengo opción, escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir sobre lo que tengas que hablar— dijo Yuki levantándose del sillón y tomando la mano del chico.

Axel se llevó a Yuki hacia afuera de la casa para asegurarse que nadie lo oyera.

— ¿y ese que se llevó a mi hermanita quien diablos es? No me dio buena impresión— dijo Terry con voz fría.

—es el hijo menor de Ash Crimson. Al menos ya se le quitó un poco lo pesado, pero yo me llevo mejor con su hermano mayor. Son simpáticos si no le haces caso a sus presunciones— explicó Leona sin emoción.

—no se preocupen, al parecer ellos no son como su padre. Si así fuera, ya habrían matado a mi Yuki linda y a Leoni— agregó Sally al ver las caras de sus amigos.

—no me gusta la idea de que un Crimson sea amigo de mi hermanita, puede ser peligroso que se les acerque mucho— mencionó el pelinegro bastante molesto.

—oye Terry, ¿no será que estás celoso que Yuki por fin tenga un posible pretendiente? Si ese fuera el caso te entendería muy bien ya que yo también estoy celosa de él y su presencia— dijo la rubia.

—por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Es solo que es un Crimson, y todos sabemos lo traicioneros que pueden ser— habló Terry escondiendo sus ojos con su pelo.

—ya regresé. Ese canijo de Crimson, vino hasta acá y solo me dijo puras tonterías que no tenían que ver conmigo o con él— dijo Yuki sentándose en el sillón otra vez.

—¿Qué quería Axel? Se escuchaba muy desesperado, ¿está bien?— preguntó Leona.

—oh, sí, no quería algo urgente, solo me vino a preguntar si podías ir a ayudarle a su hermano un día. Desconozco la razón de por qué no vino Jack a preguntártelo a ti directamente— contó Yuki algo confundida.

—oye Yukirí, cuéntame, ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre ustedes dos? Se veían muy cercanos ahí afuera— habló la violeta insinuando algo.

—¿Qué puede haber entre ese presumido hijo de papi y yo? Solo somos… veamos… ¿amigos? Y a lo mejor y ni eso— contestó Yuki alterada y sonrojada.

—pues tu reacción me dice otra cosa muuuy diferente a lo que nos acabas de decir. Mejor no lo ocultes y di que es tu novio— bromeó Kyle aguantándose la risa.

—p-por supuesto que no es mi novio. Él es un Crimson, yo soy una Kusanagi. Es naturaleza que no podamos estar juntos. Así que no insistan con eso o me pondré de malas— advirtió la castaña.

—patadas de ahogado, eso es lo que estás haciendo Yuki— susurró Krystal.

—puras evasivas aunque ella sabe la verdad— dijo Mio también susurrando.

—está bien hermanita, si no quieres hablar de él, está bien. Nosotros no tenemos por qué enterarnos de tu vida amorosa— habló Terry riéndose.

—que no es eso. ¿por qué nadie me cree? Ese idiota no me gusta, y mucho menos es mi novio, así que callense de una buena vez— se quejó Yuki dando por terminada la platica sobre ella y Axel.

—además, Yukirí Kusanagi es solo mia. Ningún hombre o mujer se le puede acercar con esas intenciones. Solo yo— dijo Sally abrazando a la castaña con fuerza.

—tampoco soy tuya Sally. y ya suéltame o levantaré una denuncia por acoso en tu contra— dijo Yuki apartando de un empujón a la rubia.

—a pero bien que te gustó el beso que te di hace rato, ¿verdad?— le susurró en el oído Sally a Yuki.

Como nadie escuchó lo que la rubia había dicho, a todos se les hizo raro el repentino sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la castaña.

… **.. …. … … … …**

… **.. ….. …. ….. … …..**

… **. …. … …. ….. ….**

Mientras tanto en South Town…..

Misa y Bryan estaban pasando un buen día de paseo.

—¿te estás divirtiendo Misa?— preguntó el rubio.

—claro que si, muchas gracias por querer quedarte conmigo estos días Bryan. te quiero mucho— dijo la pequeña pelirroja abrazando el brazo del muchacho.

Bryan acarició la cabeza de la niña—yo también te quiero Misa. Por eso quise quedarme contigo— continuó susurrando —además de que no tenía que hacer allá—

—ahora quiero ir a ver una película, ¿podemos, podemos?— preguntó Misa.

—déjame ver si hay tiempo… si, si podemos ir al cine a ver la película que tu quieras. Aprovecha este día para que tú y yo hagamos lo que tu quieras— contestó el Bogard mayor.

—¡hurra! Nunca eh ido al cine. Me alegra mucho que tu me quieras llevar. Solo quisiera que Mio nos hubiera acompañado— mencionó la niña dando brinquitos de alegría.

—aunque por tu edad, no habrá muchas opciones. A lo mucho solo podrás escoger de unas dos o tres— habló Bryan pensando en esa situación.

—no importa, mientras sea en el cine y contigo, cualquier película está bien— dijo Misa todavía alegre.

—Misa en una niña muy buena, sus padres deben estar orgullosos de ella. Pero estoy seguro que a mi, y sobre todo a Mio nos dolerá mucho cuando tengamos que separarnos de ella—pensó el rubio poniendo una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

—¿te pasa algo Bryan? ¿no quieres ir al cine?— preguntó Misa al ver el rostro de Bryan.

—ah, no, no es eso. solo que estaba pensando en que, como mencioné tu edad, se me vino a la mente que algún día crecerás y Mio y yo no vamos a poder verlo— dijo el chico.

—pero… ¿por qué no? yo no quiero separarme de ustedes nunca— dijo la niña.

—a nosotros tampoco nos gustaría separarnos de ti. Pero debemos ser realistas, algún día tenemos que devolverte a tus padres. Pero no te pongas triste Misa, le pediremos permiso a tus padres para ir a verte lo más seguido que podamos. Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso y vamos a ver la película que tu querías— dijo Bryan cargando a la pequeña y poniéndola sobre sus hombros.

—me alegro de estar con ustedes. Los quiero mucho. No quiero regresar a mi casa sin ustedes para cuidarme— dijo la niña bastante alegre.

Bryan y Misa tomaron rumbo al cine mas cercano. Bryan por precaución evitó todas las calles peligrosas posibles por el bien de la niña. Hasta que….

—¡NO! no pasemos por aquí. Vamos por otra calle, no quiero pasar por aquí— dijo la pelirroja abrazando el cuello de Bryan con fuerza.

—pero… si pasamos por otra calle puede ser peligroso. No tenemos opción más que pasar por aquí— dijo Bryan acariciando las manitas de la niña.

—prefiero pasar por los lugares peligrosos que por esta calle. La odio, la odio— dijo Misa con voz molesta.

—tranquila, si no quieres no pasamos por aquí. Solo te advierto, sostente muy fuerte de mi y no mires a nadie o podríamos estar en peligro— dijo Bryan con tono estricto.

—está bien Bryan. vámonos rápido si eso te tranquiliza. Pero por aquí no— dijo Misa por último.

Después de la película, Misa y Bryan pasaron el resto del día paseando y jugando por toda la ciudad. Aunque Bryan no dejaba de pensar por qué Misa se negó de tal forma a pasar por esa calle. El chico pensó en eso por todo el día, y gran parte de la noche. Esperó hasta que Mio llegara de Japón para hablarlo con ella.

… **.. ….. …. …. … …**

… … **. …. … … ….**

… **. ….. …. ….. ….. ….**

Vario días después….

—me alegro de estar de regreso. Ya extrañaba estar en un país donde si puedo comunicarme— dijo Terry al bajarse del avión.

—yo también me alegro de haber regresado tío. ya quiero ir a casa con mi mami. La extrañé mucho— habló Carly sosteniéndose de su tío debido al mareo que le ocasionó el viaje.

—en ese caso, chicos, si no les importa Carly y yo nos estamos adelantando. Que se diviertan— dijo el pelinegro empezando a alejarse con la ojiamarilla sostenida de su brazo.

—se nota que ninguno de ellos dos está acostumbrado a viajar en avión ya que se marearon muchísimo, verdad hermani… ¿Krystal donde estás?— preguntó Kyle al no ver a su hermana junto a él.

—Krystal está por allá atirantada en el suelo. Al parecer se mareó mucho más que Terry y Carly juntos. Será muy ruda pero también se pone vulnerable— dijo Hana señalando con su dedo a la azulina.

—por el amor de dios Krystal, ya hemos viajado en avión muchas veces, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta acostumbrarte al movimiento?— dijo Kyle regañando a su consanguínea.

—tu te mareabas en el autobús que iba a recogernos cuando íbamos a la primaria. Así que no tienes derecho a regañarme— habló Krystal con su voz bastante descompuesta.

—eso no es comparable, en ese entonces tenía nueve años, tu tienes quince. Deberías comportarte conforme a tu edad— volvió a regañar el peli azul.

—ya Kyle. No regañes a tu pobre hermana y mejor ayúdale a levantarse— dijo la esgrimista dándole la mano a Krystal.

—que buena eres Mitsuki, digno de la capitana del club de Kendo— dijo Hana mirando a su ídolo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amado.

—este… Hana… otra vez… me estás agarrando muy fuerte. Me estás ahorcando el brazo… suéltame por favor— pidió el castaño tratando de esconder su sufrimiento.

—está bien, está bien, que conste que lo hago porque me lo pediste. No porque yo quiera soltarte— aclaró la reportera haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—¿Qué rayos le pasará a Hana? Siempre la veo muy cariñosa y halagadora, pero conmigo se pasa. Cada que tiene oportunidad me abraza o se me pega demasiado. Está empezando a preocuparme, pero… por alguna razón no me incomoda tanto como al principio— pensó Ethan sobándose el brazo del que Hana venía abrazada.

—ay, Bryan ya se está tardando mucho. Él me prometió que vendría a recogerme para irnos a pasear con Misa. Pero ya se está tardando— se quejó la violeta mirando ansiosamente el reloj.

—no te preocupes Mio, estoy seguro que mi primo no tarda en llegar. Él siempre es puntual. Seguramente se topó con algo en alguna parte del camino y por eso se está retrasando— comentó Ethan poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su "prima".

—y hablando de él, Mio, ahí vienen tu novio y tu hija a recibirte— dijo Mitsuki con tono burlón.

—no es mi hija, no me vengas con eso Kirigaya— dijo Mio con tono amenazante.

—tranquila Asamiya-san, solo estaba diciendo una pequeña broma casual. Aunque creo que es raro que yo haga una broma… ¿verdad?— dijo la de ojos rojos sonrojándose y escondiendo su cara con su cabello.

—hola a todos, Mio, perdón por la tardanza, es que Misa se quedó dormida y nos venimos hasta que logré despertarla— se disculpó el rubio.

—¿ya ves Mio? te dije que se estaba tardando por alguna razón. Bueno, no es que los esté corriendo, pero no pierdan su día aquí en el aeropuerto— habló Ethan.

—te tomaré la palabra Ethan. Vámonos Mio, Misa ya está ansiosa de ir a pasear contigo. ¿verdad pequeña?— preguntó Bryan.

—por supuesto que sí. Tengo muchas ganas de estar con Mio. ya vámonos, ya vamonos— contestó la pequeña.

Mio se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con Bryan y Misa sin rumbo alguno.

—dije que era una broma, pero ustedes díganme, ¿apoco no esos tres parecen una familia?— preguntó la esgrimista.

—tienes razón. Bryan es el papá, Mio la mamá, y Misa es la hija. aunque más bien parece que Misa es la hermana menor de ellos dos— mencionó Kyle.

—solo se llevan… ¿Cuánto?... ¿diez años? Como mi hermano dice, mas bien parecen hermanos— dijo Krystal.

—bueno, vamos a ver que les ocurre después a esos tres— dijo Hana por ultimo.

… **.. ….. …. …. ….. ….**

… … **.. … …. ….. ….**

… … **. ….. ….. … ….**

En alguna calle de South Town…..

Mio y Bryan caminaban de regreso a la casa de los Bogard. Se turnaban para cargar a la dormida Misa, en ese momento la llevaba Bryan.

—sabes Mio, hace unos días Misa y yo pasábamos por aquí y… precisamente en la calle de ahí enfrente se negó rotundamente a pasar por ahí— mencionó Bryan.

—¿por qué habrá sido? Mmm….. ¿te parece si vamos a ver que hay por ahí?— propuso la violeta.

—buena idea Mio. puede que por aquí haya algo que explique su trauma. O a lo mejor aquí está algún familiar suyo— contestó Bryan.

—pues entonces no se diga más. Vamos a ver que rayos pasa en esta calle— dijo Mio acomodándose el cabello.

Ambos caminaron por esa calle, la cual era un poco más segura y tranquila que el resto de la zona. La cual era uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de toda South Town.

—pues… parece que no hay algo fuera de lo normal. ¿deberíamos despertar a Misa y preguntarle?— dijo Mio.

—no lo creo, si la despertamos y reconoce el lugar, lo más seguro es que dirá que nos vallamos enseguida. Debiste ver lo alterada que estaba— respondió el chico.

—en ese caso, sigamos buscando con nuestro instinto que puede haber aquí— habló la violeta.

Caminaron vario metro en esa calle tan misteriosa, y no alcanzaban a percibir alguna clase de mal presentimiento con algo.

—esta calle es muy larga, y ni siquiera sabemos que diablos estamos buscando. Insisto que deberíamos despertar a Misa— se quejó la japonesa.

—espera, solo caminemos unos minutos mas. Si no encontramos o sentimos algo fuera de lugar, despertamos a la niña. Pero si la despertamos, tendríamos que salir de inmediato y esperar a que se calme— dijo el rubio.

Como Bryan había dicho, caminaros alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que se encontraron junto a la banqueta a una mujer adulta/joven. Tenía como unos veinticinco o veintisiete años. De largo y ondulado cabello rojo, y profundos pero malignos ojos celeste. Al igual que Misa.

—oye, Bryan, mira, mira. Esa señora se parece mucho a Misa, ¿crees que sea posible que ella sea su madre?— comentó Mio viendo disimuladamente a la mujer.

—es muy probable, se parecen muchísimo. Nada perdemos con preguntarle si conoce a Misa— dijo Bryan.

Ambos caminaron con dirección a la señora, se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar a su lado y preguntaron.

—disculpe la molestia, pero… ¿podría decirnos si usted conoce a la niña que mi novio trae cargando? Es que la encontramos casi del otro lado de la ciudad y no sabemos de ella— habló Mio con firmeza.

La mujer volteó hacia Bryan sin mucho interés, reconoció el rostro de la niña que traía en sus hombros y dijo —por supuesto que la conozco. Esa niña es mi hija—

Tanto Mio como Bryan se sorprendieron al escuchar eso —¿es enserio? ¿ustede es la madre de la niña?— preguntaron ambos.

—ya les dije que si es mi hija. un día se salió de la casa y no regresó. Y por lo que dijeron ustedes la encontraron. Así que, denme a la niña y regresen por donde vinieron. Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí unos mocosos como ustedes— habló la mujer joven.

—por supuesto, usted es su madre. Pero por favor, dejenos esperar a que despierte para despedirnos de ella. Estoy segura que si despierta y no nos ve se pondrá muy mal— pidió la violeta.

—¿acaso están sordos o son idiotas? Les dije que se larguen, no tienen por qué estar aquí. Y mas vale que me hagan caso si no quieren que algo les pase— amenazó la pelirroja adulta.

—está bien, está bien, no se enoje. Entendemos que se ponga así después de no ver a su hija por más de un mes— dijo Bryan bajando de sus hombros a Misa tratando de no despertarla.

El rubio entregó a Misa en los brazos de su madre. Pero al hacer ese cambio, Misa despertó repentinamente y bastante alterada.

—¡¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRASTE MAMÁ?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ NO TE QUIERO, NO TE QUIERO!— gritó la niña.

—tranquila Misa, no te enojes así con tu mamá, ¿no ves que se preocupó mucho por no estar contigo?— dijo Mio.

—que ingenuos son. ¿enserio creían que yo me iba a estar preocupando por un estúpido estorbo como esa niña?— preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa sádica.

Mio y Bryan guardaron silencio y miraron agresivamente a la mujer mientras Misa se metía entre los brazos de Mio.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Misa en su hija, debería estar alegre por recuperarla. Ella es una excelente niña. La hija que cualquiera, incluyéndonos quisiera tener— habló Bryan con tono molesto.

—solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Esa niña es simple estorbo. No sirve para ningún trabajo en la casa, y siempre tengo que estarla presionando para que haga algo. Es una inútil— habló la madre.

—tu me tratas muy mal, me lastimas, me regañas, dices que todo lo que hago está mal. eres muy mala— dijo Misa bastante enojada parándose enfrente de su madre.

—tu cállate mocosa inútil. No me interrumpas— habló la mujer mandándole una patada en las costilla a la niña.

Ese ataque en contra de Misa hizo que Mio llegara a su litmite, y con todo el enojo que le corría en el cuerpo, Mio le lanzó un puñetazo a la adulta en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mio, no sigas, no digo que no se lo merezca, pero frente a la niña no lo hagas— habló el rubio agarrando a la violeta.

—no me molesten niños. pero está bien, les haré una oferta por lo que acabo de ver. Les concederé a ustedes todo el poder sobre Misa. En otras palabras, ustedes se convertirán en sus padres, pero a cambio quiero lo equivalente a lo que ustedes la quieren en dinero. Lo cual estoy segura que es mucho— habló la mujer con un tono avaricioso.

—está bien. Se nota que usted no quiere a Misa como nosotros, así que acepto su oferta. Digame cuanto dinero quiere a cambio de la libertad de Misa— habló Mio con valentía.

La mujer sacó un pedazo de papel de su pantalón junto con una pluma de su blusa y escribió algo en él —miren, esta es la cantidad que quiero por la niña. Además del gasto de los tramites—

—muy bien. Mañana mismo comenzaremos con todos los tramites necesarios. Le haré llegar el dinero cuando hayan terminado los tramites— dijo la violeta.

—e-espera Mio, ¿estás consiente de lo que estás diciendo? Es demasiado arriesgado que hagamos eso. piénsalo bien antes de hablar— dijo Bryan con nervios.

—no hay que pensar Bryan. los dos amamos a Misa, además ya habíamos hablado de querer adoptarla. No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad irrepetible— habló Mio sin dudar.

—en ese caso, es un placer hacer negocio con ustedes niños. que puedan formar una hermosa familia. jajajajajaja— la pelirroja adulta se empezó a reir de los chicos y la niña.

—vámonos Misa. Te cumpliremos tu deseo y jamás volverás aquí. A partir de hoy Bryan y yo seremos tus padres. Así que esa mujer ya no es tu mamá— dijo Mio levantando en sus brazos a la niña y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres se fueron de esa cuadra. Solo que ahora como una familia.

—por cierto, ¿no sientes que fue muy poca la cantidad que te pidió?— preguntó el rubio.

—si. la verdad fue muy estúpida al solo pedír cincuenta mil dólares. Probablemente pensó que eso sería mucho para nosotros. Pero no contaba que yo soy una cantante bastante famosa en Japón y que gano eso en un solo día y hasta más. Esto será muy fácil— contestó Mio con voz victoriosa.

Ambos empezaron a reírse con fuerza. Mientras Misa lloraba de alegría por la idea de jamás volver con su madre biológica.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **A PARTIR DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA LA PEQUEÑA PELIRROJA SERÁ MISA BOGARD ASAMIYA.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **PRÓXIMA CAPÍTULO: LA VERDAD DETRÁS DEL CABELLO ROJO, PARTE 2**


	8. Chapter 8

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 8: la verdad detrás del cabello rojo, parte 2

 **KONNICHUWA MINNA!**

 **HOY VAMOS A COMENZAR CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FANFIC.**

 **EN ESTA OCASIÓN SABREMOS LA VERDAD SOBRE LEONA, YA QUE ES LA UNICA PELIRROJA QUE SOBRA.**

 **Y PARA NO HACERLES EL CUENTO LARGO, AQUÍ VAMOS.**

… **.. …. …. …. …. …**

… **.. …. ….. ….. … …..**

… **. ….. … …. … …..**

Varios meses después en la preparatoria de Osaka…..

—adiós Yuki, nos vemos en la fiesta. Igual a ustedes Sally y Leona— habló una chica amiga de las peleadoras.

—adiós Kira, espero que tu amigas también vallan— contestó Sally.

—por cierto Sally, una amiga mía me dijo que le gustas, deberías conocerla. Te la presentaré en la fiesta— habló la peli morada amiga.

—oh, en ese caso, me prepararé muy bien. Solo espero que esa amiga sea más hermosa que mi Yuki linda, sino no le haré caso— dijo la rubia haciendo una pose rara.

—eso depende de tus gustos. Bueno, ya me voy, me están esperando— Kira se fue de ahí casi corriendo debido a que su novio la esperaba.

—parece que ya te rendiste con la idea de conquistarme. Espero que esa chica si te guste para que por fin me dejes en paz— comentó Yuki.

—así que por fin te veremos con una novia eh, estoy muy feliz por ti— dijo Leona con un tono amargo.

—se me van calmando ustedes dos. Aunque ella chica me guste, mi opción principal siempre será Yuki linda. Pero necesito un plan B. en caso de que mi Yuki linda encuentre a otra u otro— dijo Sally.

—no sé si sentirme halagada o asustarme con eso. Pero en fin, vámonos a casa para preparar todo para la fiesta— habló la castaña.

—hablando de eso… ¡CRIMSON! Recuerda que nos prometiste ir a ayudarnos con lo de la fiesta— le avisó Leona al peli azul.

—ah… sobre… eso… creo que solo irá mi hermano, yo tengo mucho que hacer. Así que no podré ir— contestó Axel.

—no te hagas el idiota. Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, así que no hay tarea. Y tú no haces los quehaceres de tu casa ya que tienes sirvientes ¿por qué dices que vas a estar ocupado?— preguntó Sally con curiosidad.

—ah, bueno, porque… pues… verán, vendrá mi novia desde Francia para estar conmigo. Y por esa razón no puedo ir ya que tengo que recogerla en el aeropuerto— explicó el chico.

—conque tu… tu novia eh. Eso es una excusa de las más viejas Axel. Mejor dinos que no quieres ayudar y ya— dijo Yuki con un tono extraño.

— ¿y por qué no querría ayudarlas? Ustedes son mis amigas, les ayudaría con lo que fuera. Pero estos días no puedo porque vendrá Molly. P.T.I. (Para Tu Información) así se llama mi novia— explicó el francés.

—está bien, te vamos a creer, al fin y al cabo la fiesta será el sábado. Y hoy es jueves así que, mañana también puedes ayudarnos— dijo Sally.

—sí, sí, lo que sea. Pero no se preocupen, mi hermano les va a ayudar hoy y mañana. Después de toda esta es su última navidad en preparatoria, él merece celebrar más que nosotros pues en la universidad no tendrá chance— dijo Axel antes de irse corriendo del salón para no perder más tiempo.

—oigan chicas, ¿ya se dieron cuenta que durante todo este rato que llevamos tratándolo a Axel se le quitó lo princeso? Ya es mucho más humilde que cuando llegó— comentó la pelirroja.

—tienes razón Leoni, al menos ahora ya se toma el tiempo para hablar con nosotras, y salir de vez en cuando. Incluso podría decir que está encariñándose con ustedes dos de cierta manera— dijo la rubia.

—pero no creo que Axel se esté "encariñando" de esa forma con nosotras ya que piensa que las tres somos unas yuris. Creo que tendré que aclararle ese mal entendido un día— dijo Yuki rascándose la barbilla.

— ¿no será que quieres aclararle ese tema debido a otras intenciones ocultas? Ya escuchaste que él tiene novia, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle una mala jugada a esa chica y a Sally— advirtió Leona con voz estricta.

— ¿por qué diablos todos piensan que me gusta? Está bien que ya se volvió más simpático y nos llevamos mejor. Pero nada más, jamás eh tenido esas intenciones con él. Es más, ni le encuentro ese "atractivo" que trae muertas a varias de nuestras compañeras…. y algunas maestras— dijo Yuki.

—ese atractivo tan famoso que mencionas es el dinero de su familia. Recuerda que es un Crimson, una de las familias más asquerosamente ricas de Europa— explicó Leona.

—por suerte eso no le interesa a ninguna de ustedes… ¿verdad Yuki linda y Leoni? ¿Verdad que a ustedes no les interesa en dinero?— preguntó Sally algo insegura.

—Por supuesto que no Sally, si alguna de nosotras fuera una trepadora interesada ya nos hubiéramos acostado con Axel con tal de sacarle dinero— dijo Leona.

—vaya que eres muy liberal con esas cosas Leona, yo no puedo ni siquiera insinuar cosas pervertidas— dijo Yuki sonrojada.

—Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de hablar y vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta que daremos en la casa— habló la rubia apurando a sus amigas.

—oh, sí. Esta será mi primera fiesta como anfitriona. Estoy muy nerviosa— mencionó la heredera de la luna.

—y para mi es mi primera fiesta en cualquier sentido. Nunca eh dado o asistido a una— dijo la castaña aún más apenada.

— ¿¡LO DICES ENSERIO YUKI!? Es increíble que tengas 16 años y no hayas ido a una fiesta de estas. Creo que te vamos a tener que entrenar para que no te vaya a dar algo en ese rato— habló Leona con su clásico tono Yagami.

—jejeje… me voy a divertir mucho en esa fiesta. Espero que con esta cosa que compré por internet Yuki linda caiga rendida a mis pies, o que al menos acepte darme otro beso como el de hace unos meses— pensó Sally mientras miraba una botella de apariencia sospechosa que tenía escondida en su mochila.

… **.. ….. … …. ….. …..**

… **. … … …. …. …...**

… **.. ….. …. ….. …. ….**

Mientras tanto en South Town….

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el sótano de la casa Bogard celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. Y algunas otras cosas.

—muy bien chicos, brindemos para celebrar que por fin dejamos de hacer tareas. Al menos por un mes— dijo Bryan levantando un vaso con jugo (recuerden que son menores de edad).

—y también celebremos que el juzgado por fin decidió darnos la custodia legal de nuestra pequeña Misa. ¡SALUD!— gritó Mio con alegría.

Todos chocaron sus bazos entre si y diciendo "salud" al unísono.

—quien te viera Asamiya. A los quince años y ya eres madre. Cualquiera pensaría que esa niña es tu hermana— dijo Krystal.

—bueno, sí, tienes razón, no estoy en edad de tener una hija. Pero si no hacía esto, probablemente su madre biológica le hubiera hecho algo mucho peor que maltrato físico— dijo Mio con rencor.

—no sé si es admirable o estúpido lo que hiciste. Me refiero a sacrificar tu adolescencia y juventud para cuidar a Misa. Aunque creo que no es necesario decírtelo, al igual que no es necesario recordarte lo que implica cuidar de una niña— agregó la azulina con voz siniestra.

—pero al menos, Misa ya está grande. Así que ni Bryan ni yo vamos a tener que cuidarla desde cero. A diferencia de ti, ¿recuerdas el mal entendido que tuviste hace tiempo?— atacó la violeta.

—no me provoques Asamiya, o tu hija pagará el precio. Se quedaría sin madre de una vez— amenazó Krystal levantando el puño.

Mio y Krystal chocaron sus frentes y se mandaban miradas de odio, con los típicos rayos estilo caricatura saliendo de sus ojos.

—oigan, oigan, tranquilas chicas. No se peleen enfrente de los niños— dijo Terry poniéndose en medio de las dos.

—pero es que… Terry… esta niña/madre me está provocando— dijo la Dash menor a modo de reproche.

—tú eres la que provoca Dash, y dale gracias al cielo que hay niños presentes, o sino ya te hubiera mandado al hospital— gruñó la cantante.

Kyle y Bryan se unieron a Terry y jalaron de la espalda a su novia y hermana respectivamente.

….. … …

—oye Kazuto, ven acá te quiero enseñar algo— dijo la ojiamarilla.

— ¿Qué cosa es? Aunque conociéndote es algo sobre el torneo— dijo el peli verde.

—mira, mira, aquí está el trofeo que mis tíos Terry y Yuki se ganaron cuando fue el torneo KOF del 2029— dijo Carly emocionada y señalando hacia el estante donde estaba dicho objeto.

—mmm… se ve muy sencillo. Pero está bonito el diseño— comentó el niño.

—Kazu, Kazu, Kazu amigo. Qué bueno que viniste a la casa de mi papá— dijo la pequeña pelirroja lanzándose contra el niño para abrazarlo.

—por supuesto que iba a venir. Después de todo, Carly me invitó, no podía negarme— habló el coreano/japonés.

—así es Misa. Yo lo invite, así que él está conmigo. Por lo tanto vete a jugar con tu mamá— mencionó la pelinegra haciéndole una seña a Misa dando a entender que se fuera.

Misa le hizo caso a la niña mexicana y se fue a donde estaba su madre.

—no tenías que correr a Misa, después de todo es su casa— dijo Kazuto.

—si pero… no soporto que otras niñas te hablen. Tu viniste a acompañarme a mí, tienes que quedarte conmigo— dijo Carly apretando el brazo del niño.

—ah, ya veo… ¿estás celosa de Misa verdad? Bueno, no te culpo, se ganó a todos, hasta a tu mamá— dijo el niño con una mirada maliciosa.

Carly le mandó un coscorrón a Kazuto al escuchar lo que él dijo —p-por supuesto que no. no estoy celosa, ya te dije la razón por la cual le dije que se fuera. Y no insistas o te voy a golpear más fuerte—

—ya tranquila Carly. No te enojes pero, a veces no me creo que tu mamá y tu tío, siendo tan relajados y alegres, y tú siendo tan estricta, sean familia. Para ser claro, no parecen tu familia— comentó el niño de ojos azules.

—siempre me dicen eso, no sé por qué, si yo soy muy dulce. Todos en la familia me lo dicen— dijo la pelinegra.

—hablando de tu mamá, ya te vino a traer. Allá está— dijo Kazuto señalando hacia donde estaba Aishlinna.

—oh, hermana, no pensé que vendrías por Carly. Pensé que tendría que ir a dejarla a tu casa como de costumbre— dijo Terry.

—es que hoy tengo el día libre, quería pasar un tiempo con ella antes de que mañana te la lleves a Japón— explicó la adulta joven.

—ah, ya veo. Pero si quieres pasar tiempo con ella no la llevo a Japón, últimamente Krystal parece más su madre que tú ya que ella y yo somos los que estamos al pendiente de ella— habló el Kusanagi menor.

—que ella sea la que tome la decisión de si va o no. pero también bien por ella por otra razón. Ustedes son mucho mayores que ella, y esta clase de festejos tienden a ponerse "no aptas para niños" ¿si me comprendes no?— dijo Aishlinna esto último susurrándole a su hermano en el oído.

—por favor hermana, ¿Cómo crees que esta reunión se va a poner así? En cierta forma nosotros seguimos siendo niños, así que no deberías pensar en esas cosas— dijo el hermano menor algo alterado.

—bueno, como sea, me llevo a Carly de todos modos. Solo te advierto que te pongas abusado por si acaso esta "reunión" se sale de control. Nos vemos otro día hermanito— se despidió la adulta.

— ¿Pero qué rayos piensa mi hermana que vamos a hacer?— se preguntó el chico en sus adentros.

—oye, Terry, ven para acá, te queremos para algo— avisó la violeta.

Terry levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mio, Bryan y Krystal.

… **.. … …. ….. ….. …..**

… **. …. ….. …. …. …**

… **.. …. …. ….. … …**

En la mansión Kusanagi durante la noche del sábado….

La fiesta que las chicas habían preparado había llegado a su punto máximo. Más de cien de sus compañeros de escuela estaban reunidos ahí.

— ¡OIGAN USTEDES! No entren ahí o les incendiaré el trasero— gritó la castaña al ver que un grupo de chicos estaba por entrar a su habitación.

—Parece que Yuki está haciendo de todo menos relajarse y divertirse— comentó la pelirroja al ver que su amiga andaba de aquí para allá regañando a todos.

—es porque como es la casa de su familia, tiene que cuidar que no le hagan destrozos. Además también está cuidando la privacidad de las tres al evitar que entren a nuestros cuartos— dijo Sally bastante divertida ante esa situación.

— ¡AH ME RINDO!— Yuki se dejó caer en el sillón a un lado de la rubia —no soporto más estar cuidando a todos. Que hagan lo que quieran, después me encargaré de arreglar las cosas—

—relájate Yuki linda, no tienes que ponerte a vigilar a todos. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de refresco?— preguntó la rubia.

Yuki solo asintió con la cabeza y se desparramó más en el sillón.

—yo voy a cerrar con llave nuestros cuartos. Hay cosas en el mío que no quiero que vean— dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia el piso de arriba para hacer lo mencionado.

—jejeje, es mi oportunidad dorada para probar que tan bien funciona esta cosa— Sally miró la botella extraña que tenía en la mano —prepárate Yuki linda, si te doy esto es seguro que hoy dormimos juntas— puso una sonrisa maligna.

Sally vertió ese líquido de color rojo en uno de los vasos, tomó otro vaso y ahí sirvió el refresco, color negro.

—aquí está tu bebida Yuki linda. Ahora relájate y deja que las cosas sigan su rumbo. ¿Quieres que juguemos un videojuego?— cuestionó la Bogard menor.

—no Sally. Hoy no estoy de humor, pero mañana jugamos si tú quieres— contestó Yuki acercando su bebida a sus labios.

—eso Yuki linda… bébetelo todo, vamos, hasta el fondo…— pensó Sally mirando atentamente a su amada.

Yuki se tomó el líquido de un solo trago, cosa que llamó la atención de Sally —probablemente tenga buen sabor— pensó ella.

Esta vez la rubia bebió de su vaso, se tomó todo de un trago. Pero algo le llamó la atención —puag… esta cosa no sabe bien… espera… maldición, me equivoqué de vaso. Esto era para Yuki linda— Sally se maldijo internamente.

….. … … …. ….. …

Una hora después…

Casi la mitad de los asistentes ya se había ido a su casa. Solo quedaban unos cuarenta estudiantes, además de las tres anfitrionas.

—Yuki linda, Yuki linda, me gustas tanto— balbuceó la rubia abrazando a la castaña.

— ¿pero qué diablos te pasa Bogard? Ya sé cuánto me quieres, pero como que esta noche andas más cariñosa de lo normal— mencionó Yuki.

—tal vez la alegría de que en unos días será navidad y todo eso. Por eso está más empalagosa— dijo la heredera de la luna con una expresión facial torcida.

—puede que si sea eso, pero puede que no— susurró la Kusanagi mayor.

—vamos Yuki linda, te quiero, te deseo, te amo… dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Aprovechemos que los demás están haciendo ruido, así nadie nos escuchará— dijo Sally acariciando el cuello de su amiga.

— ¡YA BASTA SALLY BOGARD RYAN!— gritaron la castaña y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

—pero chicas… no me regañen. Yo solo quería demostrarle a mi hermosa Yuki linda cuanto la amo. No me regañen por favor— pidió la rubia al ver y escuchar el humor de las otras dos.

—lo siento Sally, es que, tú sabes… me puse de malas. No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, pero sabes, necesito espacio. No puedo soportar que te la pases abrazándome— dijo Yuki agachando la cabeza.

—Ya no puedo más— pensó Leona —Sally… ven aquí por favor, quiero decirte algo—

— ¿Qué pasa Leona? no me vas a golpear… ¿verdad? Siento que algo me vas a hacer— dijo Sally acercándose lenta y penosamente.

—claro que no te voy a golpear Sally, solo te quería decir que… tu… tú me… tú me gu...— tartamudeó Leona.

—que yo… ¿Qué? No entiendo que estás diciendo Leoni. Habla más claro por favor— pidió Sally.

—lo que te quiero decir es que… tu… tú me… ¡TU ME GUSTAS SALLY!— confesó la pelirroja.

Leona agarró la barbilla de Sally, la miró a los ojos y le dio un nervioso y tímido beso en los labios.

— ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASÓ A LEONA!?— pensaron Sally y Yuki durante ese beso.

Al principio Sally quiso apartar a Leona de ella y reclamarle por qué lo hizo, pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, la rubia empezaba asentir el amor con el que Leona la besaba, por lo tanto decidió darle total acceso.

Yuki solo se dedicaba a observar a sus amigas, completamente desentendida. Con miedo, confusión y sorpresa a la vez.

Una vez que se separaron, lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos. No encontraban las palabras adecuadas para decirse.

—b-besas muy bien Leona, no me imaginé que tuvieras tal experiencia— comentó la rubia bastante apenada y sonrojada.

— ¿Enserio? m-muchas gracias. Este fue mi primer beso. Y me alegra que fuera contigo Sally. Con la chica que me gusta— dijo Leona.

—entonces… esto significa que… ¿e-eres como yo? ¿Enserio te gustan las mujeres como a mí?— preguntó Sally sorprendida.

—no Sally, no me gustan las mujeres… me gustas tú. Tu eres la única persona que me ha gustado en todo lo que llevo de vida— contestó la pelirroja agarrando los hombros de la otra chica.

—Leona… no sabía que fueras así. Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho…— dijo la rubia casi en susurro.

Leona sonrió de lado, miró a Yuki, luego a Sally y volvió a besar a la rubia.

Cuando Yuki por fin salió del shock, les dijo a sus amigas —oigan ustedes dos. Si van a seguir así mejor váyanse a uno de los cuartos—

Sally y Leona se voltearon a ver una a la otra, sonrieron con malicia, se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

— ¿esto va enserio? No puede ser… que alguien me ayude— pensó Yuki al ver hacia donde se iban sus amigas.

… **.. ….. … ….. …. …..**

… … **. … …. …. …**

… **. ….. …. … …. ….**

Al día siguiente…

Leona fue la primera en levantarse ya que pensaba ponerse a limpiar y posteriormente hacer el desayuno para Sally, Yuki y sus amigos que llegarían de visita.

—buenos días Leona, te ves como si no hubieras dormido bien— mencionó cierta peli azul. La cual estaba a un lado de cierto pelinegro

— ¡KRYSTAL, TERRY! ¿Cuándo llegaron? Debieron avisar que llegarían temprano— dijo la de ojos verdes.

—llegamos anoche, estuvimos un rato en la fiesta. Pero cuando llegamos Yuki nos dijo que tú ya estabas durmiendo— comentó Krystal.

—no recuerdo que pasó anoche después de las doce. Me siento como si un camión m hubiera pasado encima— dijo Leona frotándose las sienes.

—pues… no habrá sido un camión. Pero si te pasó algo encima, pude notarlo— insinuó el chico.

Leona solo miró a Terry mientras le aparecía un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Mientras la pelirroja trataba de entender lo que Terry había dicho, salió Sally del cuarto de Leona.

— ¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS EQUIPO! ¡YA DESPERTÉ!— anunció la rubia con entusiasmo —buenos días Leona, buena fiesta la de anoche, ¿no cree?— la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

Leona se tocó la mejilla donde la besó Sally e instantáneamente se agachó para ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¿Y mi hermano y los demás dónde están?— preguntó Sally.

—ellos están limpiando el desastre de anoche. Pero no se preocupen, no tardando van a terminar— contestó Terry.

—pero mientras ellos terminan, ¿Qué quieren que les prepare de desayunar chicas? Seguro que con lo que hicieron anoche necesitan vitaminas y energía— dijo Krystal sonriendo malignamente.

—cualquier cosa que tu cocines está bien Krystal. Gracias— dijo Leona sobándose la cintura —oye Sally… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Cómo por qué traigo puesta tu blusa?—

—y ahora que lo mencionas, yo también traigo la tuya. Un momento, no me digas que… enserio pasó— dijo Sally empezando a alarmarse.

—je-je-je. No me digan que no se acuerdan chicas. Ni siquiera yo pude dormir por estar escuchando lo que hacían, así que hay testigos— dijo Yuki haciendo presencia en la cocina.

—te ves horrible hermana, ¿estas dos no te dejaron dormir verdad? A Carly y a mí tampoco— dijo Terry mirando acusatoriamente a Sally y Leona.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza y dijeron un corto "lo sentimos".

—Entonces… esto significa que ya son… ahm… ¿novias?— preguntó Krystal.

Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí con duda.

—pues supongo…. Pero para sacarnos de dudas…— Sally se arrodilló enfrente de Leona y dijo —Leona Yagami Heidern… ¿me harías el enorme honor de aceptar ser mi novia?—

Leona se sorprendió al ver esa cantidad de seriedad en la cara y en la voz de Sally. Sin siquiera notarlo, empezó a llorar de alegría y respondió —por supuesto que si Sally Bogard Ryan. Acepto ser tu novia. Me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo—

Leona tomó de la cintura a Sally y le dio un beso para confirmar su aceptación.

—no sé si alegrarme por ellas o aterrarme por lo que me espera— pensó Yuki.

—pobre de mi hermanita. Ahora tendrá que vivir con ellas pero en calidad de pareja— se dijo internamente Terry.

—Veamos cuanto soporta Yuki antes de romperse como vidrio y decir que se quiere regresar a su casita— susurró Krystal.

—muy bien chicos, ya hemos terminado de limpi…. ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!?— gritó Mio al ver que su amiga y su cuñada se besaban.

Sally y Leona se apartaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la violeta.

—ah… hola Mio, hace un mes que no te veía. Pues… este… verás... lo que pasa es que… ya sabes… ahm…— balbuceó Leona si explicar cosa alguna.

—lo que pasa es que por fin tengo novia. Y es la hermosa pelirroja que tengo a mi lado. ¿Verdad Leoni?— dijo la rubia.

—sí, eso. Gracias por explicarlo Sally, yo aún no me acostumbro del todo a esto de que ahora sepan que soy lesbiana— dijo la heredera de la luna bastante sonrojada.

—Y-Yu-Yukirí… dime que tu no ocasionaste eso, n-no estás de acuerdo… ¿verdad?— preguntó Mio bastante nerviosa y asustada.

—lo siento Mio, pero estoy de acuerdo. Ya me acostumbré a la gente como ellas dos gracias a Sally. Así que, mientras sean felices, yo no tengo objeción alguna. Y solo para que lo sepas, yo no tuve que ver— explicó la castaña cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

—momento, no quiero arruinar su felicidad pero les recuerdo que durante las vacaciones tendrán a dos niñas pequeñas viviendo aquí. Así que por el bien de ellas, será mejor que se regulen con sus cariñitos y todo eso— dijo Terry con voz autoritaria.

—Terry tiene razón en eso, así que si en algún momento ustedes dos tienen tantas ganas una de la otra, les tendremos que pedir que sea fuera del rango de visión y audición de las niñas. Ambas son muy pequeñas y se la pasarían haciendo preguntas incomodas. Tanto como Carly a Terry y Krystal como Misa a Bryan y a mí. En especial Misa, ya que tú eres su tía Sally. No te ofendas pero no nos gustaría que siguiera tus pasos— dijo Mio con el mismo tono que Terry.

—bueno, en ese caso, creo que será mejor que nos desquitemos ahora que están durmiendo las niñas y no nos pueden escuchar ¿quieres Sally?— mencionó la pelirroja acariciando la cintura y el cuello de su nueva pareja.

—por supuesto que si Leona Yagami de Bogard— contestó la rubia.

Ambas volvieron al cuarto de Leona para demostrar cuanto se amaban.

—espero que esto no te deje un trauma hermanita. Aunque entendería si te volvieras como ellas. Es más, hasta sería buena idea tener a una hermana así— mencionó Terry.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

 **¡TA-DAH! AHORA SABEN POR QUÉ LEONA SE PORTABA TAN RARO.**

 **BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTO NO LES SEA UN INPEDIMENTO PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: CONFESIONES.**


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 9: confesiones

 **HOLA, HOLA.**

 **ESTAMOS DANDO INICIO AL NOVENO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

 **COMO YA VIERON EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, LEONA Y SALLY SON PAREJA ASÍ QUE, ¡YURI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!**

 **HOY SE FORMARÁN ALGUNAS PAREJAS MÁS, PUEDE QUE SEA EL CAPÍTULO MÁS CURSI DE TODA LA HISTORIA.**

 **PERO ME DEJO DE TONTERÍAS Y QUE EMPIECE DE UNA VEZ…**

… **. … … …. ….. …..**

… **.. …. …. … … …..**

… **. …. …. … …. …..**

Una semana después de la fiesta en la mansión Kusanagi…

Jack Crimson se encontraba en el "jardín este del palacio imperial" de la ciudad de Tokio. Estaba allí por una simple razón, había quedado de encontrarse con alguien.

—está tardando mucho. Pensé que sería más puntual— pensó el joven.

Jack se sentó sobre una de las bancas que estaba por ahí y se dedicó a observar el paisaje en lo que llegaba una de las chicas con la que había quedado.

—oye, Jack, ya llegué. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?— preguntó cierta pelirroja.

—demasiado Leona. Lo bueno es que te cité tres horas antes, sino no hubiera tenido tiempo— dijo Jack.

—Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que viniera para que pudieras ensayar para conseguir confianza y declarártele a alguien ¿no?— cuestionó Leona.

—exacto, es que esa chica, es hermosa, y es buena conmigo. Me enamoré muy fácil de ella, por eso te pedí que vinieras, quiero practicar lo que voy a decir contigo. Y te lo pedí a ti porque sé que te gustan las mujeres así que… no puede haber malos entendidos— explicó el Crimson mayor.

—espero que funcione todas estas cosas que me estás pidiendo hacer. Ya le retrasé una cita a Sally por venir contigo, así que ve al grano— exigió la heredera de la luna.

—e-está bien. Bueno, tú ya tienen novia así que… ¿Qué debería hacer?— preguntó el joven.

Leona soltó un suspiro pesado y empezó a explicarle a su compañero todo lo que sabía sobre cómo conquistar a una mujer durante una hora y media.

—y no lo olvides, debes ir lento, a las chicas nos asusta lo precipitado… creo, no funciona con todas— dijo Leona por ultimo.

—gracias Leona, creo que con lo que me dijiste es suficiente. Este… te pediría que me dejaras besarte para practicar, pero estoy seguro que no me dejarás— dijo Jack.

— ¿y por qué piensas eso? eso solo para que practiques. Además yo ya tengo novia, y tú y el resto de los hombres no me gustan, así que no tengo inconveniente alguno. Si tú quieres puedes darme un beso, no significará algo para mí— dijo Leona con tono indiferente.

—oh, entonces, si ese es el caso, pues, con permiso— dijo Jack se acercándose lentamente a Leona.

—Tardas demasiado Crimson, bésame antes de que me arrepienta— dijo Leona jalando del cuello a Jack para apurarse.

Sin alguna clase de cautela, Leona unió sus labios con los de Jack. Cosa que hizo que el peli azulado se sorprendiera.

En el momento en el que ambos se besaban, (como si se tratara de un anime) apareció Amy, la chica con la que Jack se había citado.

—Así que para esto me dijiste que viniera… para presentarme a tu novia ¿no?— preguntó la chica.

Amy Harker, la chica londinense de 18 años. De larga y negra cabellera, junto con unos profundos y tiernos ojos verde esmeralda. Ella era una buena amiga de Jack, y habían quedado de verse el día anterior en ese lugar a las 3:00 pm.

Jack se apartó de Leona al escuchar la voz de la inglesa —no, espera Amy, no es eso, verás… lo que pasa es que…—

—a ver Jack, habla más claro. No te estoy entendiendo— pidió la pelinegra.

—lo que Jack quiere decir es que no soy su novia. Solo lo hizo para "practicar" ya que piensa declarar… — Leona fue callada por la mano de Jack.

—así es, Leona no es mi novia. Sobre todo porque… la chica que me gusta eres tú— confesó Jack bastante apenado.

Amy dio un pequeño saltito debido a la sorpresa. Miró a Jack detenidamente, sentía que podía confiar en lo que acababa de decir, pero la presencia de la pelirroja la hacía dudar.

Leona sintió la mirada de la inglesa, sonrió tiernamente y dijo —si es por mí no te preocupes. A mí no me gusta Jack ni algún otro chico—

— ¿y eso por qué? Ah, ya lo sé, supongo que por ahora no quieres tener novio ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó Amy.

—lamento decirte esto pero te equivocas. No me gustan los chicos porque me gustan las mujeres. Es más hasta tengo novia, así que, que no te preocupe la idea de que te pueda quitar a Jack— dijo Leona sin pena alguna.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos llenos de incomodidad y tensión, hasta que Leona volvió a hablar.

—Oye Jack, si no le pides a Amy que sea tu novia, tal vez me atreva yo a conquistarla— dijo la pelirroja a manera de broma.

Los dos mayores se alarmaron al escuchar lo que la chica de la luna había dicho.

—en ese caso… Amy, ¿q-quieres ser mi… mi… novia?— preguntó el Crimson mayor bastante nervioso.

La pelinegra se agachó y dijo —pero que pregunta más estúpida…— levantó la cara y mostró un ligero sonrojo y una gran sonrisa — ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI JACK! ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!—

Jack y Amy se abrazaron mientras la inglesa reía como si fuera una niña.

Leona dejó que ellos dos disfrutaran su romántico momento. Cuando dejaron de abrazarse les avisó —bueno pues… si ya no necesitan de mi presencia, me voy. Porque mi hermosa rubia me está esperando para ir a comer juntas—

—está bien Leona, muchas gracias por ayudarme y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Sally. Adiós— dijo Jack para despedirse de su amiga.

Leona tomó su bolso, lo agarró con fuerza y se fue corriendo de ahí para volver a la mansión Kusanagi para recoger a su novia e irse a su cita.

… … **.. …. … ….. ….**

… **.. … … ….. …. ….**

… **.. …. …. …. ….. …..**

En algún lado de la ciudad de Saitama…..

Krystal y Terry iban rumbo a algún súper mercado para hacer algunas compras.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé— se quejó la azulina.

—no te quejes Krystal, esto nos pasa por perder en el sorteo que hizo Yuki. No dejo de pensar que ella y Mio hicieron trampa— dijo Terry.

—por cierto, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a comprar las cosas que nos encargaron? Ninguno de los dos sabe hablar o leer japonés— mencionó la chica.

—tienes razón. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de salir de la casa? nos hubiéramos evitado toda esta caminada— gruñó el pelinegro.

—Pero bueno, no fue tan malo, podemos estar a solas durante el regreso, ¿no crees?— dijo la Dash menor abrazando al muchacho.

—eso es verdad Krystal, ya lleva mucho tiempo sin que estuviéramos los dos solos. Sabes, ahora que lo mencionaste, ya me puse nervioso jeje— dijo Terry acariciando el pelo de Krystal.

—Oye Terry, verás, estuve pensando que… bueno… este… quisiera saber si… estás dispuesto a que volvamos a ser novios— comentó ella.

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan de repente? N-no te puedo responder en este momento— dijo el Kusanagi menor ligeramente sonrojado.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso estás enamorado de otra persona? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? Dime por qué no te me puedes responder— exigió la azulina.

—no, no es eso. Tú todavía me gustas, lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro que sea buena idea volver a relacionarnos de esa forma. Tú sabes, no sabemos que nos pasará en el futuro, y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo si algún día algo me pasa— explicó Terry.

—aun no sabes inventar excusas, mejor dime que no quieres volver conmigo y ya. No quiero que te obligues a estar a mi lado… pero tampoco quiero perderte— dijo Krystal con voz triste.

—no pienses así Krystal, nunca me perderás, aunque no sea tu novio, siempre estaré a tu lado. Somos amigos, y los momentos que pasamos juntos nunca desaparecerán. Así que no te desanimes— dijo el chico revolviéndole el cabello a la chica.

—que rápido te rendiste con la idea de reconquistarme Terry. Y solo para que tengas presente, no voy a rendirme con la idea de usar mis "encantos" para volver a conquistarte. Y también grábate que no buscaré a alguien más para que sea mi novio… al menos mientras tú estés sin pareja— mencionó la peli azul.

—En cierto modo agradezco que me tengas como primera opción pero… no me gustaría que por estarme esperando salgas lastimada o te quedes sola— comentó Terry.

Krystal se detuvo, miró a Terry a los ojos y dijo —quiero, que me mires a los ojos y me digas que ya no sientes algo por mí. Que estás dispuesto a olvidarme para que, según tú, pueda ser feliz con alguien más— se recogió el pelo y dejó visible su inusual ojo derecho.

—lo siento Krystal, pero no puedo ponerme serio si veo que tus ojos son de diferente color… tapate uno, el que sea— dijo el pelinegro aguantándose la risa.

—De algún modo ya me suponía que iba a decir algo como eso— pensó la chica acomodando su flequillo para que le cubriera su ojo rojo.

—de cualquier modo, no te puedo decir eso Krystal. Sigo enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho, pero no quiero que por una razón u otra terminemos separándonos otra vez. Por eso… por eso…— Terry fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Krystal puso una sonrisa seductora, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios demostrando su amor por él.

Terry no puso objeción alguna, aceptó en su totalidad el beso de Krystal. Desde aquel día que se quedaron solos en la escuela, no habían tenido oportunidad de mostrar cuanto se amaban.

—había olvidado lo bien que sabían tus besos Terry— comentó la azulina levemente agitada y sonrojada.

—no digas eso Krystal, me hace sentir incómodo. En todo caso el que debería decir eso soy yo— dijo el dueño del fuego multicolor.

—vamos Terry, si yo te amo y tú a mí, ¿Por qué diablos no aceptas de una vez mi propuesta? ¿Quieres ser mi novio… otra vez?— preguntó Krystal a punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

—si tanto insistes, está bien Krystal, a partir de este momento volvemos a ser pareja. Aunque no creo que cambie nuestra relación con solo decir eso— dijo el chico retomando la caminata de regreso a la mansión Kusanagi.

— ¡YAY, GENIAL!— dijo la azulina dando brincos como niña pequeña —ante los ojos de los demás nuestra relación no cambiará en lo más mínimo. Pero a solas... solo tendrás que pedirme que te demuestre lo mucho que te amo—

—Sabes, empezaba a extrañar ese lado tuyo, esa mente pervertida que me hace tan feliz— habló él.

—si te pone feliz que yo sea así, es porque tú eres el doble de pervertido que yo— contraatacó la chica.

—y-yo no soy así y te consta perfectamente. Yo nunca traté de hacer esa clase de cosas contigo. A excepción de aquella vez en mi casa— dijo Terry alarmado.

—si no fueras así, no hubieras besado a tu hermana solo porque te lo pidió. De Asamiya lo entiendo un poco más ya que te tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así pudiste quitarte o quemarla o algo para que se detuviera. Y aprovechando que las menciono y estamos a solas… ¿Quién besa mejor, Yuki, Asamiya o yo?— cuestionó Krystal.

—ah… pues… verás, creo que… ahm… jeje… no te enojes pero siento que besa mejor Yuki. Cosa rara porque según tengo entendido ese fue su primer beso. Cosa que con Mio y tú no lo fue— contestó el chico.

—sabes que… no me creo eso. Se me hace que la estás elogiando porque es tu hermana. No me puedes negar que no te dio tentación hacerle "cosas" durante el tiempo que dormían en el mismo cuarto— agregó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—e-e-eso no te lo voy a responder. No tengo obligación en confirmar o negar mis fantasías privadas— dijo Terry dando por terminada la plática.

—tomaré ese comentario como un sí. Si tuviste la idea de hacerlo con Yuki algún día— dijo Krystal levantando la voz.

… **. …. ….. … … …..**

… … **. ….. ….. …. …**

… **. …. ….. … … …..**

En la mansión Kusanagi….

Todo el grupo se encontraba presente en la casa de la familia Kusanagi para hacer una comida grupal y aprovechar las vacaciones de invierno.

—después de todo no sirvió que nosotros fuéramos a hacer las compras— mencionó Terry.

—bueno, después de todo no debimos mandarlos a ustedes cuando no saben japonés. Hubiera sido mejor que alguien más hubiera ido— dijo Mio mientras preparaba la mesa.

— ¿Qué están cocinando la tía Krysty y Leona?— preguntó Carly.

—mmm… no nos quieren decir. Dicen que será sorpresa— contestó la violeta.

—Entonces… ¿sin resentimientos Sally?— cuestionó Hana bajando las escaleras junto a la rubia.

—no vayas tan rápido, que haya aceptado tus disculpas y que te haya perdonado no significa que no tendré rencor hacia ti. ¿Acaso crees que me es fácil aceptar que tú tuviste que ver con la muerte de Tory?— dijo Sally un poco enojada.

—entiendo, entiendo. Pero de verdad, lo siento, no pensé que todo fuera a terminar así— habló Hana agachando la cabeza.

—y bien, ¿ya está todo listo? Tengo una hambre tipo hasta la comida corriente me la como— dijo Axel haciendo presencia en el comedor.

—ya estaría todo listo si ayudaras en algo Crimson… ¿Qué esperas? No te quedes ahí parado y haz algo— reclamó Terry.

—hmp, mira quién habla, el que solo está sentado esperando la comida— dijo el peli azul refiriéndose a Terry.

—él tiene razón tío, tu tampoco estás ayudando en este momento— agregó la niña.

—pero yo ya hice mi parte. Estoy en pleno derecho de tomarme un descanso— se defendió el pelinegro.

—sí, sí, equis, lo que sea, tipo da igual— gruñó Axel mientras le ayudaba a Mio a preparar la mesa.

—Ábranse, ábranse, que si no se quitan voy a quemar a alguien con esto— dijo Leona saliendo de la cocina con una olla.

—parece que se esmeraron mucho. Gracias por su esfuerzo— dijo Ethan entrando al comedor junto con Bryan y Misa.

—en realidad, la que hizo casi todo el trabajo fui yo. Por alguna razón Krystal estuvo ida y fantaseando todo el tiempo— se quejó la pelirroja.

—bueno equipo, todos tomen sus lugares, ya vamos a comer— dijo Yuki a manera de orden.

Todos hicieron lo que la castaña dijo y se sentaron frente a la mesa para empezar a comer.

…. …. …. …. ….. …..

Después de comer….

—y… Hana, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Sally?— le preguntó la violeta en el oído.

—Más o menos, ya me disculpé pero no piensa olvidar las cosas fácilmente— contestó la peli rosada.

—muy bien, en ese caso creo que tienes luz verde para confesarle tus sentimientos a Ethan— dijo Mio sonriendo.

Hana también sonrió y susurró—si ese es el caso— se levantó de su silla y llamó la atención de los demás —a ver escúchenme todos, tengo algo muy importante que decir—

Todos se callaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la chica de ojos mieles.

—Ya te estamos poniendo atención, así que ya habla— dijo Sally un poco molesta.

—bueno, lo que les quiero anunciar es… que… mmm… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ETHAN Y LE QUIERO PREGUNTAR SI QUIERE SER MI NOVIO!— gritó Hana con voz desesperada.

Instantáneamente después de escuchar tal cosa, lo demás volteó a ver a Ethan, el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza y con cara de confusión.

Ethan reaccionó y dijo—ahm… bueno, de algún modo ya lo sospechaba— se levantó de su silla y habló —te reconozco que tuviste mucho valor para decirlo enfrente de todos. Yo no hubiera sido capaz, así que, lo único que falta es que me hagas formalmente la pregunta—

—Ethan Bogard… ¿qu-quieres s-ser mi novio?— preguntó Hana aún más nerviosa.

—supongo que no puedo negarme. Pero no estoy queriendo decir que es a la fuerza. Está bien Hana, acepto ser tu novio— contestó Ethan con tranquilidad.

— ¿desde cuándo los patos le tiran a las escopetas? Nunca había escuchado que una mujer preguntara eso— dijo Terry bastante divertido con eso.

Krystal lo alcanzó a escuchar y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa con la intención de callarlo.

—Por si no recuerdas Terry, yo soy mujer, y también hice esa pregunta— mencionó Sally.

—pero tú eres Yuri, no se lo preguntaste a un chico, sino a otra chica— dijo Kyle repentinamente.

—Como si importara en una relación quien hace esa pregunta— susurró Leona con voz molesta mientras se volvía a servir de comer.

—Hana, verás, cuando te dije que ya podías confesarle tus sentimientos a Ethan, no me refería a que lo hicieras en este momento— le dijo Mio a la peli rosa.

—si ya lo sé pero, preferí hacerlo al instante aprovechando que tenía la valentía reunida. Porque si esperaba otro momento lo más probable era que no me armara del valor suficiente— explicó Hana.

—oye Ethan, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Piensa que tener pareja es una gran responsabilidad— dijo Bryan en el oído de su primo.

—Bryan tiene razón, si ella no te gusta o no te cae bien lo suficiente, solo la lastimarás. Debes pensar en el bien estar de ella antes que nada— agregó Terry con seriedad.

—tranquilos, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Además, no estoy seguro si me gusta, pero la quiero y me cae bien. Y yo pienso, que si nos tratamos de esa forma, algún día me enamoraré de ella y podré corresponderle— contestó el castaño con voz firme y decidida.

—bueno, si eso es lo que quieres y piensas, lo único que nos queda es desearte buena suerte con ella. Aunque en lo personal no me gusta para tu novia— mencionó Sally con voz rencorosa.

… **. …. …. …. … …..**

… … **.. ….. ….. …. …..**

… **. … … … ….. …**

Al día siguiente…..

Esta vez, Yuki y Axel salieron los sorteados para ir a hacer las compras.

—vaya, no pensé que esta vez me tocaría a mí— se quejó el chico.

—no me imaginaba que fueras así de flojo Axel, deberías hacer esta clase de cosas al menos una vez al mes— regañó ella.

—yo no tengo necesidad de hacer esas cosas porque para eso tengo gente a la cual pagarle. Así que no es necesario que lo haga yo— remarcó Axel.

—sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Que tengas millones en tu cuenta no me impresiona en lo más mínimo— dijo Yuki.

—Dejando eso de lado, ayer habían dicho que querían ir a alguna playa ¿no?— preguntó el peli azul.

—sip. Aishlinna y Carly dicen que hay muy buenas playas en México, y los demás y yo queríamos ir a comprobarlo. Pero no sé si podamos reunir el dinero— contestó la japonesa.

—si ese es el caso, ¿quieren que le pida su jet a mi hermano? Si ya sé es muy ridículo tener eso pero nunca está de más—propuso Axel.

— ¿enserio se puede? No me gustaría tener que pedirte favores a ti pero no es mala tu proposición— dijo la chica.

—Pues entonces no se diga más, cuando regresemos le diremos a los demás si quieren ir— dijo Axel por último.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio debido a que no sabían de qué platicar llegando al punto de volverse incómodo.

—no tenías que acompañarme Axel, yo no soy como mi hermano, yo sí sé hablar y leer japonés… creo— dijo la castaña.

—solo para que sepas no vine acompañándote, vine como escolta. Terry me rompería el cuello si dejara que alguien tocara a su plana hermana— dijo el francés a modo de broma.

— ¿sabes qué? Ya estoy harta de que te la pases llamándome plana, tabla y todas esas cosas. ¿Acaso no crees que hay cosas más importantes en una mujer que eso?— dijo Yuki un poco alterada.

—supongo que sí, pero tú sabes, eso refleja la belleza y el tamaño del corazón. Así que no me extraña que tú los tengas de ese tamaño— dijo el chico con intensión de molestar.

— ¿me estás diciendo horrenda? ¿¡ESTÁS TRATANDO DE DECIR NO SOY ATRACTIVA SOLO POR NO ESTAR IGUAL DE INFLADA QUE OTRAS!?— habló ella empezando a molestarse.

—en cierta forma es verdad, pregúntale a cualquier chico y eso te responderá— contestó Axel poniéndose serio.

—por supuesto que no, conozco a cinco… no, cuatro chicos que jamás se fijan es eso al momento de buscar pareja. A diferencia de ti que seguramente la tal Molly ha de estar llena de bolas para que te fijaras en ella— mencionó la heredera del sol.

—si estás hablando de tu hermano y los otros, déjame decirte que te equivocas. Solo fíjate bien, Krystal, Mio, Hana y todas las demás están mucho mejor que tú en ese aspecto. Acéptalo, si excluyes a las niñas tu eres la más plana de todas las chicas del grupo. ¡ADEMÁS MOLLY NO TIENE QUE VER EN ESTO!— reclamó el controlador del fuego verde.

—pero si me estás diciendo que estoy plana y todo eso es porque me estás comparando. Y ella es la único que se me ocurre para que hagas el comparativo— respondió Yuki aún más molesta.

—solo para que lo sepas, ella no está "llena de bolas" como tú dices yo la elegí porque la amo. Y no te atrevas a volver a hablar mal de ella— amenazó el chico.

—Dejaré de hablar de ella cuando tú dejes de insultar mi figura y decir que estoy plana y que no sé qué— se defendió ella.

—te me vas calmando. Yo solo te dije esas cosas como un simple comentario. No era necesario que te lo tomaras tan "a pechos"— dijo Axel.

—Pues entonces vete a decirle esos comentarios a tu amada Molly a ver que te dice— contraatacó Yuki bastante neurótica.

— ¿Por qué rayos estás tan en contra de Molly? Ella no te ha hecho cosa alguna, es más ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Por qué la odias?— cuestionó el francés bastante molestó.

— ¡¿PORQUE TÚ ME GUSTAS?! La odio porque ella es tu novia, porque mientras ella esté contigo yo no tengo oportunidad, lo único que puedo hacer es observar y esperar a que por alguna razón u otra terminen su relación para poder estar contigo. Claro, no estoy diciendo que deseo que se separen, solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad— confesó Yuki con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Yuki… yo… no tenía idea de que sintieras eso por mí. Siempre te portabas tan distante y agresiva conmigo que nunca pensé que te gustara— dijo Axel con voz suave.

—me portaba de esa forma porque no quería aceptar lo que siento por ti, no quería enamorarme de un Crimson, de alguien que se sentía en la cima del mundo, pero toda la lucha fue inútil, de algún modo lograste entrar en mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta, cada noche antes de dormir me dedicaba a pensar en ti. Al principio no quise aceptarlo, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, y mucho más cuando me enteré que tienes novia— dijo la chica completamente deshecha emocionalmente.

—p-pero, aquel día, cuando conocimos a Sally. Yo… pensé que tú eras…— susurró él.

—pensaste que era lesbiana ¿cierto? Pues no es verdad, solo lo hice para que tu hermano y tú dejaran de molestarla— explicó la castaña.

—Lo siento, si tan solo lo hubiera notado…— dijo Axel en voz baja.

—pero no tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí. Anda, tienes toda la libertad para irte con ella. Yo no pienso detenerte— dijo Yuki limpiándose las lágrimas.

—terminé con ella hace unos días. Me dijo que la relación no funcionará a larga distancia así que terminó conmigo y regresó a su casa— mencionó el peli azul.

—e-entonces… s-supongo que puedo darme una oportunidad. Axel… ¿tu… quieres…?— Yuki fue interrumpida antes de terminar la pregunta.

—se a la perfección que me ibas a preguntar. Y mi respuesta por el momento es no. acabo de terminar una relación y no me siento listo para estar contigo. Pero si tú quieres, podemos cambiar nuestra relación a algo un poco más íntimo que solo amigos, hasta que ambos sintamos que es momento. ¿Te parece?— propuso el Crimson menor extendiendo sus manos.

Yuki tomó las manos de Axel con firmeza y le contestó —por el momento me conformo con tenerte más cerca— le dio un abrazo.

—muy bien, entonces, vayamos a hacer las compras o nos dirán que nos tardamos mucho— recordó Axel.

Ambos retomaron el camino hacia la tienda tomados de la mano.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ PIENSAN DE TODO ESTO?**

 **LO SIENTO SI FUE DEMASIADO EMPALAGOSO, POR ESO PUSE UNA ADVERENCIA AL PRINCIPIO.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UN DÍA EN LA PLAYA.**


	10. Chapter 10

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 10: un día en la playa.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, EMPEZAMOS CON EL DECIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA. DOS TERCIOS DE AVANCE.**

 **COMO EL NOMBRE DEL CAPÍTULO DICE, CASI TODO SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN ALGUNA PLAYA, Y CREO QUE YA SE PUEDEN IMAGINAR LO QUE VIENE.**

 **POR CIERTO, HOY HARÁ SU DEBUT UN NUEVO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO. YA VERÁN DE QUIÉN SE TRATA.**

 **ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE DE INICIO…**

… **.. ….. …. … … ….**

… **.. …. …. … …. ….**

… **. ….. ….. … ….. …..**

En la mansión Kusanagi…

Los Kusanagi, los Dash, los Crimson y los Bogard se habían reunido para planear el viaje de vacaciones.

—entonces, se decidió que iremos a la playa, solo que ¿a cuál?— preguntó Bryan.

—TCH, playa, yo no quiero ir a esos lugares llenos de gente que exhibe su cuerpo sin pena alguna— se quejaron Krystal y Terry al mismo con la mirada baja.

—Si no quieren ir, no vallan— dijo Yuki algo molesta al escuchar los constantes quejidos de esos dos.

—Me encantaría quedarme a cuidar la casa pero… ya le prometí a Carly que la iba a acompañar, sí que tengo que ir— dijo Terry.

—y yo… pues no tengo razón para quedarme. Además, debo ir para vigilar que el pervertido de mi hermano se pase de la raya— comentó la azulina mirando a Kyle.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza Krystal, aunque creo que tienes razón, necesito que alguien me retenga o no sé qué le haría a las chicas— dijo Kyle con una sonrisa de incomodidad.

—dejando eso de lado, ¿A dónde quieren ir? Yo voto porque vayamos a nuestra natal Francia— dijo Axel.

—Francia… no quiero ir para allá. Además escuché que está haciendo frío por allá— respondió Sally.

—supongo que USA está descartado, así que… vamos a México. Ustedes no han ido y en estas fechas por lo regular hace calor— mencionó Terry.

—Claro, yo tengo ganas de ir, y no hay problema con él idioma porque tú, tu hermana y Carly saben hablar español— apoyó Yuki con emoción.

Jack y Axel se voltearon a ver con cierto código en sus miradas.

—ustedes dos no quieren ir para allá, ¿verdad?— preguntó Krystal con aburrimiento.

Ninguno de los Crimson se dignó a contestar, en lugar de eso, desviaron la mirada a otros lados.

—ya me lo suponía. Entonces está decidido. No vamos a México. Terry, tú y Yuki linda pónganse de acuerdo a que parte vamos a ir— dijo Bryan por ultimo.

— ¡AH! ahora que lo pienso, debemos ir de compras, necesito un traje de baño nuevo— mencionó Yuki repentinamente.

—cierto, cierto, yo también debo ir a comprar uno. Quiero que Leona me vea luciendo algo nuevo— dijo Sally con su clásico tono insinuador.

—Yo también quiero verte luciendo un traje de baño nuevo— dijo Kyle con tono desvergonzado.

Al escuchar lo que Kyle había dicho, Bryan, Krystal y Terry lo golpearon en la cabeza para calmarlo.

—eso dolió… en fin, ¿tú no vas a acompañarlas hermanita?— preguntó el Dash mayor sobándose la cabeza.

—Aún tengo el que usé la última vez que fuimos a la playa— contestó Krystal con sencillez.

—ahm… hermanita… la última que fuimos a la playa fue cuando tu tenías diez años. Es imposible que entres ahí— agregó Kyle.

—oh, en ese caso… creo que iré con ropa normal. No me gusta mostrar mi cuerpo en público, solo yo puedo verme con tan poca ropa— dijo la azulina con tono indiferente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, alguien de aquí ya te vio sin alguna prenda encima, ¿o me equivoco?— insinuó Sally mirando a Terry.

Tanto Krystal como Terry desviaron la mirada sin responder cosa alguna.

—a ver, a ver, a ver, ya me perdí. Por lo que dijo la Yuri aquí presente, ¿Krystal y Terry… hicieron… eso?— preguntó Axel con incredulidad.

—eso parece, no nos consta. Pero Krystal ha confirmado ese hecho varias veces— contestó Kyle frotándose las sienes.

—Oigan ustedes, no hablen de eso enfrente de Misa ¿de acuerdo?— pidió Bryan tapándole los oídos a la niña.

—Descuida hermano, Misa está dormida, no puede escuchar lo que estamos diciendo, y aunque lo oyera, no creo que pueda entenderlo— dijo Sally acariciando el cabello de su ahora sobrina.

—dejando eso de lado, Krystal, Sally, ¿quieren acompañarme al centro comercial? Tenemos mucho que comprar para vernos bien allá— propuso la castaña.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI YUKI LINDA!— contestó la rubia con energía.

—a mí me da lo mismo verme bien o no. Pero las acompaño para no estar con todos estos— dijo Krystal con frialdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "todos estos"?— preguntó Axel.

—me refería a todos estos… hombres. Como Misa es muy pequeña, me quedaría sola aquí. Y no quiero ser la única chica en la casa. Por lo regular cuando hay una chica en medio de muchos chicos, a ella le va muy mal. Así que mejor me voy con ustedes— habló la azulina.

—bueno, bueno, ya pueden irse. Solo no se gasten mucho— dijeron Bryan, Kyle y Terry a sus respectivas hermanas.

—no te puedo prometer nada hermanito. A veces los bikinis son muy caros— dijo Yuki con voz maliciosa.

—Ya quiero verte con lo que compres planicie-chan— se burló Axel antes de que la castaña se saliera del cuarto.

Yuki solo gritó "cállate" y le disparó una flamazo.

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

… **. …. … … …. …**

… **. ….. ….. ….. ….. …**

En el centro comercial….

—Estas chicas ya se están tardando— gruñó Yuki mirando su reloj.

—Pues seguramente, Asamiya está tratando de separar a Leona y Sally para que no hagan cosas pervertidas en la tienda— mencionó la azulina.

—ya me imagino a la pobre de Mio cuidando a Misa, Sally, Leona y de no maltratar algo de la tienda. Son muchas cosas que tiene que vigilar— dijo la castaña riéndose ante la posible situación.

—Ya regresamos, ¿las hicimos esperar mucho?— preguntó Leona agarrando a su novia con la mano izquierda, y sosteniendo varias bolsas con la derecha.

—no mucho, solo… casi media hora. ¿Qué diablos estuvieron haciendo en todo este tiempo?— reclamó Krystal.

—Lo sentimos, es que estábamos haciendo una cosita que volverá locos a los chicos y a ustedes les va a gustar— dijo Sally con su clásica voz seductora.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso que dices eh?— preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

—ah, pues, es… esto. ¡TA-DAH! Contemplen a la renovada Mio Alysa Arcadia Asamiya— anunciaron Misa y Sally al mismo tiempo.

— ¡SALLY! ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames por mi nombre completo, es vergonzoso— se quejó la violeta sonrojándose.

Mio había cambiado su vestuario, ahora, se vestía con una chaqueta de manga larga que dejaba ver su abdomen, color morado. Junto con una mini-falda del mismo color. Parecía una muñeca de anime.

—te ves muy linda Mio. Con eso seguro que Bryan caerá rendido a tus pies— halagó la castaña.

—supongo que está bien. Siempre y cuando no sean otros los que estén babeando— dijo Krystal refiriéndose a su novio y hermano.

— ¿Alysa Arcadia? no recordaba que ese fuera el resto de tu nombre— comentó Leona.

—es que, mis padres no se decidían como llamarme, así que mamá me llamó Mio y papá Alysa. Aunque personalmente no me gusta tanto mi segundo nombre— explicó la violeta.

—así que Alysa-chan ¿no Asamiya? ¡NO! mejor dicho, Arcadia— se burló la azulina.

—no empieces Dash, no quiero darte una arrastrada en un lugar público y en la presencia de Misa. Así que mejor, te me vas calmando— advirtió Mio.

—hmp, mucho parloteo y poca acción… Arcadia— dijo por ultimo Krystal.

A Sally se le perdió la vista y empezó a babear al escuchar la palabra "acción".

—oye, Sally, regresa con nosotras. No es tiempo para que te pongas a fantasear. Si no reaccionas… tendré que darte un beso— dijo Leona con un tono parecido al de su novia.

—nadie de ustedes besará a la otra enfrente de la niña. Si quieren hacer eso mejor se adelantan— dijo Mio.

Ambas chicas se separaron al escuchar el regaño de su amiga.

—en fin, ahora nos toca a Sally, Krystal y a mi entrar a escoger algo. Le encargamos las cosas por favor— dijo Yuki apurando a las chicas.

—suerte en encontrar algo que les quede bien. Aunque creo que lo que menos necesitan es suerte— dijo Misa apoyando a las amigas de su "madre".

….. ….. … …. …. …..

Dentro de la tienda….

—Ese se le ve muy bonito señorita— halagó una de las empleadas de la tienda.

—mmm… no estoy segura, chicas, díganme, ¿no estoy enseñando demasiado?— preguntó Sally bastante sonrojada.

—Como si de veras te preocupara enseñar de más, si te encanta hacer eso— susurró Yuki con celos.

—ahm… veamos… ehm… no. Éste no. Creo que buscaré uno diferente— dijo la rubia.

— ¡OH POR FAVOR! Ya van 10 trajes que te pruebas Bogard. Ya estoy harta de estar en este lugar— se quejó Krystal.

—Sigo preguntándome que rayos vio mi hermanito en ti si no eres femenina en lo absoluto— volvió a susurrar Yuki.

—tranquila Krystal. Este será el último, lo juro. Y si no me gusta compraré uno de los que ya me probé— habló Sally haciendo una especie de pose de juramento.

—ahora que lo pienso, yo no eh escogido. Y Krystal tiene razón, ya nos tardamos mucho— dijo la heredera del sol empezando a mirar por todos lados.

Yuki y Sally estuvieron buscando entre las prendas algo que les gustara. Tardaron un rato, el suficiente para hacer que Krystal se hartara. Pero ellas no le dieron importancia y siguieron con su búsqueda. Hasta que…

—Mira, Sally. Este es muy bonito. Es perfecto— dijo la castaña.

—déjame ver… tienes razón, es muy lindo, gracias por ayudarme a buscar. Me lo probaré de inmediato— contestó Sally tomando lo que Yuki tenía en sus manos.

—oye, yo lo encontré para mí. Así que yo soy la que se lo va a probar— regañó Yuki.

—pero fíjate bien, por si no lo habías notado, si intentaras ponértelo, se te caería la parte de arriba. A ti te falta mucho como para poder usarlo. Cosa que yo tengo de sobra. JA-JA-JA…— se burló Sally dirigiéndose al probador… otra vez.

—ya verán, algún dejaré de ser la más plana del grupo estoy segura— gruñó Yuki.

—apúrate Bogard. Si te tardas nosotras te dejaremos sola. Así que rapidito niña— apuró la azulina.

—ya voy, ya voy, no me presionen— respondió la rubia desde el otro lado de la cortina.

….. …. …. … … …

Tiempo después…

Yuki, Misa, Mio, Sally, Leona y Krystal estaban en una cafetería del centro comercial, descansando después de haber tenido un largo día de compras.

—ah, estoy cansada. Extrañaba hacer esto con ustedes chicas— comentó Yuki sobándose los hombros.

—Solo que esta vez Mio lo hizo en calidad de madre— agregó Sally mirando a su cuñada y sobrina.

—estoy feliz de que Misa haya pasado su primer día de compras conmigo— dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas, (incluyendo a Krystal) se dedicaron a mirar a la pequeña pelirroja. La cual estaba sentada y tomando un vaso de jugo tranquilamente.

Durante ese momento en el que todas observaban a la niña, hicieron presencia dos chicas con una niña.

— ¡TÍA KRYSTYYYYY!— gritó la niña morena mientras corría en dirección a su tía postiza.

Krystal recibió a la niña entre sus brazos y dijo —así que finalmente tu tío si te dio permiso de venir conmigo—

La niña solo asintió y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, es que mi papás no me dejaban venir porque tenían una comida de negocios y querían que los acompañara— se disculpó Hana.

—No importa Hana, lo bueno es que ya están aq…— sonó el celular de Mio —mmm… este número no lo conozco. Veamos quién es— contestó.

Todas las demás guardaron silencio mientras la violeta hablaba por teléfono. Cuando Mio colgó, dejó salir un suspiro de ilusión y puso su celular pegado a su pecho.

— ¿y? ¿Quién te llamó Mio?— preguntó Yuki al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—ay Yukirí, Leona estoy tan feliz. Me llamó Onii-san. Dice que está en el aeropuerto y que vaya a recogerlo— dijo la violeta.

— ¿enserio fue Damian? Hace mucho que no lo hemos visto. Qué bueno que lo volveremos a ver— dijo Leona.

— ¿Damian? ¿Onii-san? A casó será que… Mio, ¿tienes un hermano?— preguntó Mitsuki como siempre sin entender que pasaba.

—exacto, mi Onii-san Damian Arcadia Asamiya. No lo eh visto desde que empecé a vivir en South Town— explicó Mio.

—dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto ¿no? si ese es el caso entonces vamos a recogerlo. Seguro que le gustará que un montón de chicas lo reciban— dijo Hana con liderazgo.

Todas apoyaron el comentario de la reportera y tomaron camino hacia el aeropuerto.

… **.. …. …. … ….. …**

… **.. …. ….. ….. …. ….**

… … … **. ….. … …**

Una semana después en una playa de Veracruz, México….

Absolutamente todos los muchachos habían llegado a su destino para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones después de tanta cosa vivida.

—genial, es… es… simplemente hermoso. ¡AHORA ME ENCANTA MÉXICO!— gritó Yuki con emoción al ver semejante paisaje.

—sabía que le iba a gustar venir a estos lugares— dijeron Carly y Terry al mismo tiempo.

—bueno, chicos, ahora sí. A divertirse a lo grande— dijo Sally casi a manera de orden.

Instantáneamente después de que Sally hablara, casi todas las chicas se fueron a buscar un lugar para ponerse sus trajes de baño. A excepción de Mio y Krystal. Y por obvias razones, Kyle fue detrás de las chicas a escondidas.

—ay Onii-san. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado acompañarme en este viaje— dijo Mio abrazando a su hermano.

Damian Asamiya, el hermano mayor de Mio. Él era casi idéntico a su hermana, de cabello violeta, la única diferencia era que él tenía ojos azules. Él era un año mayor, tenía 16 años, mientras que Mio acababa de cumplir los 15.

—oye Onee-chan, déjame ver que tanto has crecido. Solo, párate derecha y cierra los ojos— pidió el muchacho recién llegado.

Mio hizo lo que su hermano le pidió. Damian se acercó hacia su hermana, y sin cautela alguna empezó a apretar y masajear los pechos de su hermana.

—ya veo, están igual que la última vez, solo un poco más grandes. Por cierto Onee-chan, debiste comprar un algo un poco más grande— dijo Damian sin pena alguna.

— ¡OYE ONII-SAN!... ah…. no me agarres ahí. Ya te eh dicho muchísimas veces que no hagas eso… y mucho menos en público— dijo la violeta mientras batallaba con las manos de su hermano.

Terry, Bryan, Sally y Krystal solo se dedicaron a observar tal escena, completamente desentendidos de que pasaba. Claro que Bryan le cubrió los ojos a Misa lo más rápido que pudo.

—así que, así es el hermano de la dulce e inocente Mio Asamiya ¿eh? pero que cariñoso nos salió— comentó Terry con voz confundida.

—no recordaba que él fuera más pervertido que Kyle. En la escuela no se portaba así, la última vez que lo vi— dijo Bryan agachando la cabeza.

—Ya era así desde hace mucho —hermano, solo que tú nunca te diste cuenta porque no eres mujer y nunca te toqueteó— habló Sally algo molesta.

—parece que le gusta darle esos masajitos a Asamiya… digo, Alysa— se burló Krystal.

—Te dije que me sueltes ya— Mio logró zafarse de su hermano —debes dejar esa maña súper rara—

—tranquila Onee-chan. Te lo dije antes, solo quería ver cuánto habías crecido. Y sabes que con eso me refiero a tus lolas— contestó el muchacho con indiferencia.

—así que aparte de tsundere también es un manoseador. Me recuerda a alguien— susurró Krystal.

—ay qué pena que hayan visto eso chicos. Pero bueno, en fin, vayamos a cambiarnos— dijo Mio bastante sonrojada reacomodándose la blusa.

Damian se volteó y miró a los chicos —… si se atreven a tocarle las lolas a mi Onee-chan… los mataré… eso te incluye a ti Sally, te conozco bien—

—si hola como están. Sabes muy bien que Mio no me interesa porque es la novia de mi hermano. Además, yo ya tengo una hermosa y bien dotada novia a quien agarrar y apretujar todo lo que yo quiera— se defendió Sally.

—Sabes perfectamente que aunque ella sea mi novia, no le haría una cosa así sin su permiso— dijo Bryan descubriéndole los ojos a Misa.

—Como si tú fueras alguien como para prohibirle eso al novio de tu hermana— dijo Terry con voz burlona.

—tú debes ser Terry Kusanagi, por ahí me contaron lo que hiciste con Mio hace un tiempo. No te conozco, pero con esos antecedentes eres al que más cuidado le pondré— amenazó el Asamiya mayor.

Terry solo le contestó con un gesto facial y un ademan con la mano dándole a entender que no le asustaba esa amenaza.

Mio logró sentir la presión que se formaba entre ellos dos y decidió interferir —ya ustedes dos. Se supone que vinimos aquí a divertirnos, así que dejen de pelear y vamos a jugar— dijo en rima.

Terry y Damian se separaron al escuchar la orden de la violeta.

—es un dolor de cabeza vigilar a tu hermano ¿verdad Mio?— preguntó Sally.

Cerca de ahí…

—vamos Krystal, sal ya. Nos tienes esperando desde hace mucho— apuró Yuki.

—no me apuren. Es que, es vergonzoso salir en público con esto— dijo Krystal con un tono inocente que pocas veces se le escucha.

—salir en traje de baño es de lo más normal en una playa. Mira por todos lados, hasta la "señorita planicie" se dignó a ponerse uno— dijo Leona.

—Deja de llamarme así Leona o te voy a ponchar tus lolas— amenazó la castaña.

—Mi Onii-san ya te pegó eso de las "lolas" ¿verdad Yukirí?— preguntó Mio apenada.

—era inevitable que se me pegara después de escuchar que lo dijera tantas veces. Y el muy desgraciado solo me dijo "tu mente es como tus lolas, de poco tamaño y capacidad" y se largó— se quejó Yuki.

En ese momento salió Krystal de uno de los vestidores, traía puesto un bikini morado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Cosa que la ponía bastante incomoda y molesta.

—vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo en que se fijó Terry, te ves muy linda Krystal— halagó Sally

— ¡AH NO PUEDO ANDAR VESTIDA ASÍ POR AHÍ!— Krystal se volvió a meter al vestidor.

—vamos, no te puedes quedar ahí por siempre. Tienes que Salir de una u otra forma— dijo Mitsuki que también andaba por ahí.

—Tu puedes tía Krysty, que la pena no te derrote— apoyó la pequeña Carly.

Krystal volvió a salir, solo que esta vez se había puesto una especie de vestido con la tela un poco transparente. Como siempre, de color morado.

—bueno, creo que eso puede funcionar. Y se te ve mejor— dijo Sally con voz aburrida.

—mejor me largo de aquí. Siento que ustedes me están mirando más que los hombres— habló la azulina yéndose hacia donde estaba Terry.

— ¿tú no piensas ir a cambiarte Terry?— preguntó la Dash menor.

—por supuesto que no Krystal. No me gusta la playa, y mucho menos si no traigo ropa normal puesta. Por cierto, eso se te ve bien— contestó el pelinegro.

—Apuesto que preferirías que no me hubiera puesto lo de encima ¿verdad?— dijo ella.

Terry no dijo cosa alguna y dirigió su vista hacia donde su sobrina estaba jugando.

Ambos caminaron hacia un techo que estaba por ahí y se sentaron debajo de él para estar en la sombra.

—vaya que se ven molestos ustedes dos. ¿No querían venir verdad?— preguntó Amy, la cual había ido a acompañar a Jack.

—exacto. Ninguno de los dos quería venir, pero por razones que no diremos, tuvimos que venir hasta acá— contestó Terry.

— ¿de casualidad no habrán visto a Jack? Lo perdí de vista cuando me metí a cambiarme— dijo la inglesa.

—Seguramente anda en algún lado viendo a las chicas en traje de baño junto con mi hermano— comentó la azulina imaginándose tal cosa.

…

— ¿estás seguro que lo que estamos haciendo no es demasiado?— preguntó Kyle.

—Tranquilo Dash, ¿Cuándo has escuchado que alguien se meta en problemas por solo estar viendo las "maravillas de la naturaleza femenina"?— dijo Jack.

—pero… aun así siento que esto es algo que va más allá de mi nivel— dijo el de guante rojo.

—si te vas a eso, el hermano de Mio es mucho peor que nosotros y es más joven que cualquiera de nosotros dos— dijo el Crimson mayor.

—Kyle… Dash… Diamond… ¡¿TU NUNCA APRENDERÁS VERDAD?! ¡TENDRÉ QUE ENSEÑARTE A RESPETAR A UNA DAMA!— gritó Mitsuki poniéndose en posición de ataque con su bokken (espada de madera).

— ¡AH POR FAVOR! Hasta lo que no te comes te hace daño. No te eh estado mirando a ti para que no me golpees y ahora sales con esto— se quejó Kyle usando los brazos para protegerse las costillas.

Mitsuki notó la posición de Kyle, así que cambió su trayectoria de ataque, y en vez de golpearlo en las costillas, lo golpeó en la parte trasera del cuello. Con ese golpe, Mitsuki hizo que Kyle cayera noqueado.

—Jack, hazme un favor y llévate a Kyle a un lugar seguro. No es bueno para él que se quede tirado bajo el sol e inconsciente— dijo la esgrimista volviendo a guardar su arma en su funda.

….

—oye Hana, ¿no crees que te hará daño llevar tanto tiempo tomando el sol? Me preocupa que se te pase la mano y te quemes feo— dijo Ethan mirando a su novia.

—por eso te amo Ethan, siempre te estás preocupando por mí. Pero no te preocupes, me puse mucho bloqueador, puedo estar así el resto del día y no me quemaré JA-JA-JA— dijo Hana victoriosa.

—espero que así sea Hana, aunque, para ser sincero, me gustaría verte con un poco más de color— dijo el castaño.

—parece que Sally y Leona se están divirtiendo mucho jugando con el agua— mencionó Terry al ver al par de chicas riendo y jugando.

—Sally le está enseñando a nadar a Leona. Para mí que es solo un pretexto para estarse tocando— dijo Krystal.

—vaya, así o más clásico. Una Leona a la que no le gusta el agua— se burló Hana.

Durante unos segundos de silencio, sonó el grito de cierta chica peli rosada.

— ¿Qué pasa Mitsuki? Te escuchamos gritar— preguntó Terry a lo lejos.

—n-no lo diré. Es muy vergonzoso. Así que no vuelvan a preguntar, ya veré que hago— contestó la esgrimista con voz nerviosa.

Mitsuki, la cual estaba en el agua nadando, de repente se acercó a la orilla y se sentó ahí. Por alguna razón no quiso salir del agua.

—oye Mitsuki, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó Leona acercándose a ella.

—una ola me arrancó la… la… la parte de arriba del traje de baño— susurró Mitsuki.

— ¿¡ES ENSERIO!? JAJAJAJAJA— Leona se soltó a reír como loca.

—cielos, no te rías Leona, estarías peor que yo si te hubiera pasado a ti— se quejó la ojirroja

—aquí está lo que se te perdió. No hay de que— dijo el Asamiya mayor dándole a Mitsuki la prenda que había prendido. —por la medida del taje de baño, y por lo que puedo ver, tus lolas deben medir como 92 centímetros—

—lo mismo pienso yo. Debes de estar en ese radio de medida— dijo Sally.

— ¿Cómo diablos fueron capaces de adivinar una de mis medidas solo con mirarme?— preguntó Mitsuki incrédula.

—un experto que ha tocado tantas lolas como yo puede saber algo como eso a simple vista— dijo Damian.

— ¿Cómo puedes enorgullecerte de eso? eres solo un manoseador de tal nivel que hasta a tu propia hermana menor se las tocas— dijo Leona mirando raro al chico Asamiya.

—Ya mejor cállense, yo me largo de aquí— dijo Mitsuki levantándose del piso y se fue a buscar su espada —Terry, ¿serías tan amable para devolverme mi bokken?—

—ah, sí claro Mitsuki. Solo la estaba observando un momento. Por cierto pesa mucho— dijo Terry volviendo a meter en la funda la espada y dándosela a su dueña.

— ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso que pasó allá?— preguntó Krystal.

—solo digamos que… ahora conozco una de las razones por la cual ustedes dos odian tanto la playa— contestó la peli rosa.

Terry, Krystal, Hana e Ethan se voltearon a ver entre sí para tratar de entender lo que Mitsuki había dicho.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **¡TA DAH! EL CAPÍTULO FANSERVICE DE ESTA HISTORIA SE TERMINÓ. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EN EL PRÓXIMO SEGUIRÁN UN RATO EN LA PLAYA.**

 **EL HENTAI ONII-SAN DE MIO HA APARECIDO. MÁS DETALLES DE ÉL PROXIMAMENTE. Y AL IGUAL QUE MIO ASAMIYA. DAMIAN ES PROPIEDAD DE MI AMIGA ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **SIN MÁS, QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS LA RPÓXIMA SEMANA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: FAMILIA, AMIGOS Y YURI**


	11. Chapter 11

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 11: familia, amigos y Yuri

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **ESTAMOS DANDO INICIO AL ONCEAVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TEMPORADA.**

 **DEBIDO A QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO ESTUVIERON POCO TIEMPO EN LA PLAYA, HOY TAMBIÉN ESTARÁN OTRO RATO.**

 **POR CIERTO, DEBIDO A CIERTOS REVIEWS, TRATARÉ DE PONER UN POCO DE FANSERVICE PARA CHICAS (SE ESCUCHA AL FONDO LA RISA DE MI AMIGA ASUNA). AUNQUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO HACERLO.**

 **EN FIN, ME DEJO DE TONTERÍAS… Y VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO.**

… **. …. …. … …..…. …**

… … … … **.. … ….**

… … **.. … …. … …...**

Ese mismo día….

—ríndete de una buena vez Crimson. Esta victoria es para mí— dijo cierto pelinegro.

—para nada Kusanagi, un poco más y te romperás como vidrio. Acepta que te vencí— contestó un joven peli azul.

— ¿Alguien me puede recordar por qué se están peleando?— preguntó Mitsuki con su tono de ignorancia.

—la capacidad de retención de tu memoria en impresionante Kirigaya. No van ni cinco minutos desde el ultimo recordatorio— dijo Krystal mientras abrazaba la chamarra y a la sobrina de su novio.

—Mitsuki, ya te lo dije cuatro veces, se están peleando por el ultimo pedazo de la pizza que compramos— explicó Yuki observando detenidamente el combate… pero no por la pelea, sino por otra cosa.

—me sorprende lo infantiles que se pueden llegar a poner esos dos cuando se trata de comida— dijo Leona.

—Leoni, tú eres igual que Terry y Axel cuando se trata de comida. Milagrosamente tú no estás peleando en éste momento— habló Sally acariciando y manoseando a su novia.

—no me estoy peleando porque prefiero estar contigo. Además, parece que casi todas las chicas están disfrutando ver a esos dos peleando— comentó la pelirroja. (Imaginen por qué lo dijo, ataques de fuego, playa, musculo… no se piensen)

—Si me gustaran los hombres también estaría babeando como las que están por allá— dijo Sally mientras señalaba discretamente a un grupo de desconocidas.

—Tía Krysty, ¿no crees que esta pelea se está volviendo un poco estúpida después de veinte minutos?— cuestionó Carly.

—tienes razón Carly, y todavía se verá más estúpida cuando sepan que su media hora de pleito fue inútil después de que Misa se comiera la razón por la que pelean— contestó Krystal.

—ya me hartaron estos dos, chicas, ¿puedo interrumpirlos o quieren seguir viendo?— preguntó Bryan acercándose a los otros dos.

—espera Bryan, solo déjalos un poquito más, creo que estoy a punto de aprenderme todas las técnicas de ambos— dijo Mitsuki deteniendo al rubio con las manos.

—hazlo de un vez Bryan, ya me hartaron esos dos. ¿Verdad Onee-chan?— mencionó Damian.

Mio, al igual que Yuki, Amy, y Mitsuki, observaba atentamente la pelea… (Cabe aclarar que Mio también tiene un lado pervertido)

—Mio Onee-chan. Te estoy hablando, deja de babear y contéstame. O-nee-chan— al ver que su hermana no contestaba, Damian empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabe, tocarle las "lolas" a su hermana para hacerla reaccionar.

—onii-san. Deja de tocarme ahí. La próxima que lo vuelvas a hacer, te romperé… cada… uno… de… tus huesos… ¿entendiste Onii-san?— amenazó la violeta con cara de Yandere.

—tranquilla Onee-chan. No te enojes, solo lo estaba haciendo para que despertaras y dejaras de ver a esos dos— dijo Damian con su tono indiferente.

—mami. Ya me aburrí aquí. Vamos a jugar al agua otra vez— dijo Misa jalando del brazo a Mio.

—dile a Bryan que te acompañe. Yo estoy un poco cansada, me voy a sentar en la sombra un rato— contestó la Asamiya menor.

Mio se levantó de la arena y empezó a caminar hacia abajo del techo.

— ¿sigues ahí como lagartija Hana? ¿No te aburres?— preguntó Ethan al ver que su novia seguía tomando el sol.

—esto es lo mejor para mí de la playa. Y no te preocupes cariño, te aseguro que no me voy a quemar. Y si no es mucha molestia, ve a conseguirme alguna bebida ¿puedes?— dijo Hana con voz despreocupada.

—está bien, está bien. Pero esta será la única vez. A la próxima irás tú a traerte tus caprichitos— dijo Ethan yéndose a otro lugar.

—Ethan otra vez perdió tiempo en pantalla— susurró Hana al ver que su novio se iba.

—ahora si ya me aburrí de esto. ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!— gritó Yuki poniéndose en medio de Axel y Terry.

—pero hermanita, los Crimson merecen perder ante nosotros los Kusanagi— dijo Terry con voz rencorosa.

—tú no eres un Kusanagi de sangre. Además eso no aplica cuando la heredera del clan Kusanagi está enamorada del menor de los Crimson— se defendió Axel.

—Yukirí Kusanagi Kushinada… ¿Qué acaba de decir este niño ricachón? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?— preguntó Terry irradiando una aura asesina.

—tranquilo hermanito. No es verdad, si es algo así nuestra relación pero… no es como él lo dijo… pero se parece bastante— balbuceó la castaña sin explicar cosa alguna.

—en otras palabras. A Yuki le gusta Axel, pero aun no llega a tal punto como para decir que está enamorada. Aunque ya está bastante cerca para decirlo. Claro que Axel al parecer no está tan interesado en la planesa de ella… digo, belleza ¿no es así?— explicó Leona sin pena alguna.

—a veces me da miedo tu capacidad de deducción. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te vayas a campamentos de entrenamiento con tu tía y tu mamá?— preguntó Yuki para tratar de cambiar de tema.

—pues nací con esa habilidad de percepción debido a como fueron mis padres de jóvenes. Pero tienes razón. Mi tía Jenny y mi mamá se han encargado de pulir mis sentidos y algunas habilidades extra— contestó la pelirroja.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo tomaron tus padres la noticia de que Sally es tu novia?— preguntó Mitsuki.

—pues… mi mamá dijo algo como "de cierta forma ya me lo imaginaba. La cercanía de ambas era diferente a una amistad". Y mi papá… pues… solo me dijo "mientras seas feliz"— contó Leona.

—por cierto Leoni, ¿Cuándo piensas ir a presentarme con tu tía? Tengo ganas de conocer a la mujer que más admiras. Además de que quiero que se entere de que somos novias y que cuando seamos mayores nos vamos a casar— dijo Sally con ilusión.

— ¿enserio piensan casarse? Eso suena muy raro viniendo de ti Sally— habló Krystal.

—si Mio tiene una hija a los 15 años, Sally y yo podremos casarnos en unos años. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor podríamos formar una familia— dijo Leona tomando las manos de su rubia novia.

—si van a seguir hablando de eso, por favor no lo hagan enfrente de las niñas— dijeron Mio y Terry al mismo tiempo mientras cada quien le cubrían los oídos a su respectiva niña.

—pero que delicados. Estamos hablando de algo muy común en estos días— dijo Leona algo molesta.

—cuando fui su novia, Tory me contó que desde que se legalizaron las bodas así aquí en Japón en el 2025, las parejas como nosotras dos se dispararon por mucho en unos meses— explicó Sally.

—Ahora que lo pienso, eh visto como dos o tres como ustedes en la escuela— dijo Yuki haciendo memoria.

—Sally, si no estuvieras con Leona, podrías encontrar pareja muy fácil en la escuela donde estamos nosotros— dijo Mio.

—en especial con semejantes lolas. Llaman mucho la atención— agregó Damian fríamente.

— ¿por qué dices eso Mio? ¿Acaso empezaron a haber más como yo?— preguntó la rubia.

—eso es cierto. Ustedes dos deberían ir a echarle un ojo esa clase de chicas que hay por allá. Hay para todos los gustos— dijo Kyle emocionado.

—Kyle… si sigues con eso me veré obligada a volver a golpearte con mi bokken. Estás bajo alerta así que cállate— dijo Mitsuki preparando su arma.

—tranquila, tranquila. No te enojes, solo le estaba diciendo a las yuris que allá hay muchas como esas— dijo Kyle.

—en fin, creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a guardar las cosas. Ya se está haciendo tarde— dijo Bryan levantándose del piso.

—Ethaaaaaaan… ayúdame a levantarme— pidió Hana con voz adolorida.

— ¿te ocurre algo Hana? A ver, toma mi mano— dijo Ethan extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¡KYA! Duele, duele, duele… me está doliendo todo. Despacio Ethan, ¿no oyes que me duele todo?— se quejó Hana.

—mmm… si te duele moverte, y estás toda roja… no hay duda, el sol te quemó enterita. Ya te lo había advertido pero no quisiste escucharme— habló el castaño con voz autoritaria.

—no me regañes Ethan. Eres mi novio, deberías tratar de curarme o de perdis hacerme sentir mejor. Cárgame hasta nuestra habitación de del hotel— dijo la peli rosa.

—Eso ultimo sonó bastante raro— pensaron todos los demás presentes.

—ah, qué remedio. Está bien Hana, te llevaré cargando hasta donde pueda. Solo ten en mente que será solo por esta vez— habló Ethan en tono derrotista mientras levantaba con sus brazos a la chica.

Al ver a Hana en los brazos de Ethan, todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro.

—qué envidia. Yo también quiero que me carguen así— dijo Amy con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—A mí también me gustaría que lo hicieran… pero yo no tengo quien lo haga— apoyó Yuki.

— ¡CHICOS AYUDENME! Hana se me va a caer— gritó Ethan a lo lejos mientras batallaba por mantenerse de pie.

Al escuchar a su primo, Sally y Bryan fueron a ayudarle… pero fue demasiado tarde, unos metros antes de alcanzarlo, Ethan se cayó hacia enfrente. Cayendo encima de Hana

— ¡ETHAAAAN!... q… qui… ¡QUÍTATE QUE ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO Y ME DUELEN LAS QUEMADURAS!— gritó Hana para apartar a su novio.

—ah, lo siento mucho Hana, es que, era la primera vez que cargaba a alguien así. Y no pude mantener el equilibrio— se disculpó el castaño.

— ¿Siguen pensando en que quieren que les hagan eso?— preguntó Kyle.

—Todo se veía bastante romántico… hasta que a Shiranui le ganó el peso y se fue de cara— dijo Krystal tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—oigan, no sean tan malos. Ethan solo estaba siendo un buen novio, no le veo el por qué estarse burlando— regañó Mio.

—pero mami, ver a mi tío Ethan irse de hocico cargando a Hana-san fue de lo más gracioso— habló Misa riéndose.

—cuida tu boca jovencita. Aun estás muy pequeña como para decir esas cosas. Si vuelve a decir algo como eso te voy a castigar— dijo la violeta con voz autoritaria.

Misa solo volteó a ver a su madre y pensó — ¿pero que fue la cosa mala que dije?—

—deja de regañar a la niña Mio. No dijo algo por lo que debamos regañarla— dijo Bryan.

—Se nota que eres muy joven para ser madre Mio— comentó Terry.

—no es justo, esta niña ya tiene una hija y yo no. oye Jack… nosotros somos mayores, ya estamos en edad para… tu sabes— insinuó la inglesa pelinegra.

—que ni te pase por la mente Amy. Yo no quiero esa clase de compromisos a esta edad. Ellos lo hicieron porque no tenían opción— dijo Jack con voz cortante.

—Si no hubiéramos adoptado a Misa, quien sabe que cosas le estaría haciendo su madre biológica— dijo Mio acariciando el cabello de su hija.

—en fin, ya vámonos, a menos que quieran quedarse a ver la playa en la noche— dijo Yuki levantando sus pertenencias y poniéndose la ropa encima del traje de baño.

Todos los demás le hicieron caso a la castaña y se fueron de la playa, a excepción de cierto par de chicas Yuri.

—oye Sally… ¿quiere que vengamos más al rato y cumplamos una de nuestras tantas fantasías?— propuso la pelirroja acariciando el cuello de su novia.

—mmm… no estaría mal. Siempre eh querido hacerlo contigo en una playa durante la noche… es usted muy lujuriosa señorita Yagami futura esposa de Bogard— Sally volteó para todos lados y asegurase que las niñas no estuvieran viendo. Al confirmarlo, tomó de la cintura a su novia y le dio un beso en los labios y otro en el cuello.

—no sigas haciendo eso Sally, o no podré esperar hasta la noche. No, mejor continua, me encanta que hagas eso— dijo Leona apretando la "retaguardia" de su novia mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos que recibía.

Esa noche, Sally y Leona cumplieron una de sus tantas fantasías. Hacerlo en la playa bajo la luz de la luna.

… **. ….. ….. …. ….. ….**

… … **.. …. … … …**

… … **. … …. ….. …..**

Una semana después en Japón…

—Sally, rápido o nos va a dejar el tren. Rápido preciosa— apuró dulcemente cierta pelirroja.

—ya voy, ya voy. Solo deja que vaya por mi bolso— contestó la rubia.

—las veo muy arregladas, ¿van a ir a algún lado especial?— preguntó Yuki desde el sofá.

—vamos a ir a casa de mi tía Jenny. Quiero presentarle a Sally, y con suerte pedirle que nos dé permiso. Aunque ya hemos hecho de todo— contó Leona.

—no sabía que tenías una tía. ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Axel. El cual estaba sentado al lado de Yuki mientras veían una película.

—mi tía se llama Jenny Heidern. No estoy bien informada de la relación que tiene con mi mamá y mi abuelo. Solo sé que desde que nací me han dicho que es mi tía— dijo la heredera de la luna.

—muy bien Leoni, vámonos. Ustedes dos, Axel y Yuki, ni se les ocurra hacer algo pervertido aprovechando que se van a quedar solos— dijo Sally con voz seria.

— ¿c-co-como se te ocurre que vamos a hacer cosas así? Aun no somos novios. Así que no vamos a hacer esas cosas. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado— dijo Yuki bastante sonrojada.

—pues no sé tú, pero lo que dice Sally no es mala idea. Así podríamos conocernos más a "fondo" y más rápido. Gracias por darnos ideas Sally— dijo Axel con la misma sonrisa que ponía su padre cuando se burlaba.

—ni… se… te… ocurra… intentar… pasarte de listo. ¿Entendiste Axel?— amenazaron Yuki, Leona y Sally al mismo tiempo.

—tranquilas, solo estaba jugando. Ya sabes cómo somos los Crimson— se defendió el peli azul sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Si, por desgracia sabemos muy bien lo pesados y bromistas que pueden llegar a ser— mencionó Leona.

—claro que eso no aplica con tu hermano, el cual es casi igual de frío que Krystal o Damian— dijo Sally.

—bueno ya no nos fastidien con eso y mejor váyanse a donde se iban a ir— apuró la castaña.

—ah, cierto. Vámonos Sally porque Tokio no está tan cerca— dijo Leona tomando la mano de su novia.

—Esas dos se ven muy felices al lado de la otra— comentó Axel una vez que las chicas se habían ido.

—si, al principio, cuando conocí a Sally, se me hacía bastante raro ver a chicas como ella. No podía soportar ver algo así. Pero desde hace unos meses, y más ahora que es novia de Leona, se me hace bastante normal—dijo Yuki sonriendo.

— ¿lo suficientemente normal como para volverte como ellas? Siento que así conseguirías pareja más rápido— se volvió a burlar el peli azul.

—claro que no me volvería como ellas… teniendo opción. Además, yo ya te dije que me gustas. Solo estoy esperado a que me des una oportunidad— dijo la chica acurrucándose en Axel.

—sabes, tal vez no sea el momento más romántico o algo así, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?— preguntó Axel.

— ¿Eh?... ¿eh?... ¡¿EEEEEH?! ¿Enserio? ¿Hablas de presentarme con tu familia y esas cosas?— preguntó Yuki bastante incrédula.

—pues… sí. Con eso me refería a "oficialmente". Aunque solo sería con mi madre porque ella es la que anda aquí en Japón conmigo y mi hermano. ¿Quieres ir de una vez?— ofreció el francés.

—pero claro, mientras más antes mejor. Pero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás— dijo la heredera del sol.

—En ese caso, creo que mientras esperamos a que los demás lleguen, haré esto— Axel se acercó a Yuki, y sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en los labios. El primero que se daban esos dos.

Duraron besándose por un tiempo indefinido, ya que no sentían el pasar de los segundos. Siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que…

—ya llegamos chicas—Bryan vio a Yuki y Axel besándose —… oh, espero no estar interrumpiendo—

— ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS QUIERES HACERLE A MI HERMANA CRIMSON?!— gritó Terry poniéndose frenético.

Yuki y Axel se separaron instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de Terry —he-hermanito. No pensé que llegarían tan rápido—

—tranquilo Kusanagi. Solo estábamos sellando nuestro noviazgo, no le veo problema alguno— dijo el peli azul tratando de quitarse del cuello las manos de Terry.

— ¿Cómo que sellando su noviazgo?— preguntó Mio entrando a la sala.

—así como lo oyen, Axel acaba de pedirme que sea su novia y acepté. Además vamos a ir a su casa para que su madre me conozca hoy mismo. Solo los estábamos esperando— contó Yuki muy emocionada.

— ¿no sienten que están yendo muy rápido? Siento que es muy precipitado que hagan todo eso el mismo día— comentó el rubio.

—yo también pienso eso. Pero no importa, mientras más rápido mejor para nosotros— habló Axel.

—en ese caso, felicidades y que sean muy felices juntos— dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

—gracias Mio. En fin, tenemos que irnos. Para tener tiempo y poder hablar bien con su familia— dijo la castaña jalando al francés de brazo mientras se iban de ahí.

Una vez que esos dos se fueron de la casa, Terry encendió sus flamas en ambas manos y dijo —insisto, los Crimson y los Kusanagi no deberían tratarse, y mucho menos tener relaciones afectivas entre ellos—

—Así que, después de todo eres el típico hermano celoso ¿verdad Terry?— preguntó Mio con un gesto malicioso.

—cualquiera lo sería con semejante pareja que eligió Yuki. ¿Apoco no tengo razón Bryan y Damian?— se defendió el pelinegro.

—yo no te puedo apoyar esta vez Terry. Porque mi hermana tiene novia, no novio— dijo el Bogard mayor.

—yo no tengo problema con Bryan. Aunque la cosa sería completamente diferente si el novio de mi Onee-chan fueras tu Kusanagi. Estoy seguro que te la pasarías tocándole las lolas— habló Damian con su típico tono indiferente.

—que cruel eres Asamiya. Además, si Mio fuera mi novia no "me la pasaría tocándole las lolas" como tú dices. Sería lo mismo que Bryan… creo— dijo Terry no muy seguro de lo que decía.

… **. … … ….. …. …..**

… … … **. ….. ….. ….**

… … **.. …. … … …**

En algún lado de la ciudad de Tokio….

Leona había llevado a Sally para que conociera a su tía Jenny.

—bien, llegó el momento Sally, por fin conocerás a una de las mujeres que más admiro— dijo la pelirroja.

—estoy muy emocionada por conocerla, solo espero poder llevarme bien con ella— contestó Sally.

—eso si te advierto, puede llegar a ser muy estricta y seria, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces— dijo Leona un poco preocupada.

—Enterada, bien, vamos a tocar la puerta— Sally tomó la mano de su novia y ambas tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Esperaron unos segundos, y después salió desde el otro lado, una mujer joven, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, un poco más alta que las chicas.

—tía Jennyyyyyy. Qué bueno que te vuelvo a ver después de tanto tiempo— dijo Leona corriendo hacia la otra joven.

—a mí también me alegra volverte a ver después de una larga y agotadora misión— contestó Jenny.

—ahm… hola, yo soy Sally Bogard… la… novia de Jenny—se presentó débilmente la rubia.

Aunque la mujer no tuviera un aspecto muy rudo, irradiaba un aura de peligrosidad, digna de cualquier militar activa.

—Conque su novia eh, no sabía que Leona tuviera… esos gustos tan excéntricos— habló la pelinegra.

—pues ya ves tía. Ella me gusta mucho, no, mejor dicho, la amo. Y pienso casarme con ella en un futuro cercano— habló Leona.

Leona se acercó a Sally y la abrazó de la cintura y apunto de besarla a no ser porque…

—sin besos de ustedes dos en mi casa ¿de acuerdo? Cuando se vayan podrán hacerlo todo lo que quieran pero mientras no— habló Jenny con tono autoritario.

—Está bien tía, respetaremos esa regla— dijo Leona agachando la cabeza.

—en fin, ya que están aquí de menos entren. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— dijo la militar haciéndoles señas para que entraran a su casa.

—estoy segura que nos va a regañar o dar sermones. Estoy segura por su frase de "tenemos mucho de qué hablar"— pensó Leona arrepintiéndose de haber ido.

—tranquila Leona, es tu tía, además, somos peleadoras con los más altos lugares del ranking KOF, que no te de miedo— dijo Sally acariciando la cola de caballo de su novia.

—tienes razón Sally. Bueno, vamos a oír lo que tiene que decir— dijo Leona por ultimo antes de entrar.

Las tres caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, a modo que Jenny quedó enfrente de Sally y Leona.

Jenny tomó una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró y dijo —escuchen niñas, a mí no me interesa quien le hace que, como y en qué parte a la otra. Y tampoco me preocupa tener una sobrina nieta porque entre ustedes dos es imposible. Pero si te advierto esto Sally, si le haces algo como para que mi pequeña Leona se ponga triste… me encargaré de hacerte desear nunca haber nacido—

—estoy consciente de eso. Y usted tenga consciente esto, mientras tenga vida, me encargaré de hacer feliz a Leona cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida. Ya perdí a alguien querido una vez y no quiero volver a pasar por eso. Por lo tanto, le ruego que nos de su bendición y consentimiento. No hay otra cosa que nos pueda hacer tan felices como eso— dijo Sally con un tono serio que pocas veces se le oye.

—tus palabras suenan convincentes, pero contéstame esto, dices que estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por mi sobrina, pero si eso ocurre… ¿acaso crees que Leona será feliz sabiendo que moriste por ella? ¿Podrías seguir haciéndola feliz aún después de la muerte? Yo no creo eso. Dijiste que no querías volver a perder a alguien amado, pero debes pensar también en no dejar que Leona sienta ese sufrimiento. ¿Fui lo suficientemente clara?— dijo Jenny aún más autoritaria que de un principio.

—se supo explicar muy bien, y me hizo entender mi error. Usted tiene razón, para asegurar la felicidad de Leona, también debo asegurar la mía— Sally tomó de las manos a la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos.

Jenny sintió el amor que había en esa mirada, se relajó sobre el sillón y dijo—bueno, habiendo dicho eso, ahora si explíquenme como es su relación y cómo está eso de que se quieren casar—

—bueno, eso de casarnos por lo mientras no es más que una fantasía que esperamos algún día se vuelva realidad. Y sobre nuestra relación… es como la de cualquier otra pareja. Hasta ahora no hemos sido discriminadas o señaladas como algo malo. Así que creo que estamos bien— contó Leona.

—bueno, en ese caso, me alegro por ustedes y espero que sigan siendo tan felices como hasta ahora. Les doy mi completo consentimiento— dijo Jenny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres siguieron hablando durante varias horas sobre varios asuntos. Leona estaba muy feliz por eso.

… **.. … … …. … …**

… **.. … …. …. …. ….**

En la mansión Kusanagi….

— ¿Te importa si me siento junto a ti?— preguntó cierta violeta.

—claro que no Mio, adelante— contestó un pelinegro.

—creo que es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos tu y yo en esta casa— comentó ella.

—Tienes razón, se respira una calma indescriptible gracias a eso— contestó Terry.

Ambos estaban en la sala viendo un anime que Terry recién había comprado. Y que Mio también tenía ganas de ver, y debido a eso se quedaron en casa en vez de ir a cenar con los demás en algún restaurante.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, pero la cercanía de ambos se estaba volviendo algo incómodo.

—oye Terry, no había notado que tus ojos se ponen amarillos de vez en cuando— dijo Mio.

—es por el poder de la familia. Y sabes… tu… tu… tú te vez mucho más linda cuando te ven de tan cerca— dijo el chico algo apenado.

—gracias Terry, sabes… me gustaría aprovechar que estamos solos para hacer algo contigo— dijo la chica.

— ¿de qué se trata? Si es más interesante que el anime aceptaré con gusto— dijo Terry.

—seguiremos viendo el anime, solo que de vez en cuando… haremos esto— Mio se acercó a Terry, y sin pena alguna, le robó un beso.

—pero Mio… esto… no está bien. Pueden llegar en cualquier momento— habló Terry.

—tranquilo, solo quiero que me beses, no haremos nada más íntimo. Además… nadie se enterará— Mio lo volvió a besar, solo que esta vez con más pasión.

—me será difícil resistirme después de esto— pensó él.

Mio y Terry se la pasaron viendo ese anime durante tres horas, acompañando las botanas con uno que otro beso y caricias ligeramente subidas de tono. Claro que ese gusto solo les duró hasta que llegaron los demás.

Había una relación entre ellos dos que era difícil de explicar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **AL PARECER LA FLAMA ENTRE TERRY Y MIO AÚN NO SE HA EXTINTO. ¿CÓMO SE PORTARÁN DESPUÉS DE ESTO?**

 **Y ANTES QUE PREGUNTEN, SI, LA TÍA DE LEONA, JENNY HEIDERN ES MI AMIGA LA ESCRITORA DEL MISMO NOMBRE.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ¡¿INTERCAMBIO DE PAREJAS?!**


	12. Chapter 12

The King of Fighters Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 12: ¡¿QUÉÉÉ!? ¡¿Intercambio de parejas?!

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA, HOY, COMO EL TÍTULO LO DICE, HABRÁ INTERCAMBIO DE PAREJAS, CASI TODOS VAN A PARTICIPAR ASÍ QUE… LEAN LOS DESASTROZOS RESULTADOS.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR, QUE EMPIECE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

… … **. ….. ….. … ….**

… … … … … **. …**

… … … **.. …. …. …..**

En la mansión Kusanagi…..

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa después de desayunar.

—Y, Yukirí, ¿Cómo te fue con la mamá de Axel?— preguntó inocentemente la violeta.

—espero que te haya hecho amenazas de muerte para que te alejes de su hijo. Eso sería lo mejor para todos— pensó Terry.

—pues… como decirlo… ah… supongo que bien, fue la primera vez que hacía algo así, así que por lo tanto no puedo decir si me fue bien o no— contestó la castaña algo apenada.

—la verdad es que mi mamá estaba bastante asustada porque yo escogí a una Kusanagi como novia. Pero por suerte aceptó nuestra relación con mucho gusto— mencionó Axel.

—Mamá siempre ha sido así cuando alguno de nosotros dos hace algo que demuestra que hemos crecido— agregó Jack mientras jugaba con su celular.

—es que su madre se preocupa mucho por ustedes dos, además es difícil para una madre ver a sus hijos crecer. Por cierto Jack… ¡¿tu madre no te enseñó que es de mala educación usar el celular en la mesa?!— habló Amy quitándole el teléfono a su novio.

—Oye, estaba a la mitad de una partida muy interesante— se quejó el Crimson mayor.

—y hablando de juegos… ¿le parece si hacemos un pequeño e interesante jueguito?— propuso Sally.

—Todo depende de que se trate… aunque debo admitir que a veces me dan miedo tus ideas— dijo Bryan agarrando a Misa con fuerza.

—no te asustes hermanito, solo quería proponerles algo que se me hizo interesante… ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pequeño intercambio de parejas?— dijo la rubia.

— ¿a-a q-que c-clase de intercambio te refieres Sally?— preguntaron Yuki y Krystal con nervios.

—ustedes dos tampoco se espanten, el juego consiste en tener una cita o pasar el día con la novia o el novio de alguien más. Cabe aclarar que no vale hacer "esas cosas". Además, las parejas serán decididas al azar para que no haya malos entendidos ¿de acuerdo?— explicó Sally.

—bueno, si ese es el caso, creo que es una buena idea. Claro, por qué no— aceptó su hermano mayor.

—en ese caso…— Leona sacó una caja de cartón de debajo de la mesa —lo que estén dispuestos a participar, escriban sus nombres en un papel y métanlos aquí—

Casi todos se inscribieron en el juego, a excepción de Amy y Leona, ya que Amy sobraba y Leona no quería jugar.

—Muy bien, dejemos que las niña decidan quienes son las parejas— dijo Sally pasándole la caja a Misa y Carly.

Las niñas metieron la mano y lo nombre que salieron fueron…

—primera pareja… ¡ETHAN Y TÍA YUKI!— gritó Carly.

Los dos mencionados voltearon a verse entre sí.

—Somos incompatibles… pero está bien— pensó el castaño chico.

Las niñas volvieron a sacar dos papeles con los nombres, esta vez fue…

—Segunda pareja… ¡PAPÁ CON MITSUKI-SAN!— gritó Misa.

—Solo no me golpees con tu bokken ¿de acuerdo?— pidió el rubio.

—mientras no me hagas enojar, no tienes de que preocuparte. Vamos a divertirnos ¿sí?— respondió la esgrimista.

Otra vez las niñas metieron las manos en la caja, y el resultado fue…

—Tercera pareja ¡HANA y AXEL!— anunció la pelinegra niña.

—Todo lo que tú le hagas a MI Ethan, se lo haré a Axel, así que ni se te ocurra— amenazó la pelirrosa reportera.

Yuki e Ethan solo pusieron una sonrisa incomoda.

—cuarta pareja… ¡JACK-SAN Y KRYSTAL-SAN!— dijo la niña de ojos azules.

—Al menos no fue alguien peor— pensaron ambos.

—Esos dos se van a llevar bien— susurró Amy al ver el parecido de Jack y Krystal.

—quinta pareja… a pero que curioso, ¡MIO Y TÍO TERRY!— dijo Carly algo sorprendida.

—espera… ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? Debes estar jugando, eso no— dijo Terry.

—No seas tan llorón tío, eso salió y debes respetarlo— regañó Carly.

—Además, mamá Mio es muy buena, se van a llevar bien— dijo Misa.

—es verdad que a mí también me incomoda pero… no es tan malo, siempre quise ir con él a solas a algún lado— pensó Mio.

—y por obvias razones, los últimos son Sally Kyle. Bien que todos se diviertan, y no se preocupen, Amy y Yo cuidaremos a las niñas mientras Krystal, Mio, Terry y Bryan no están. Bueno, largo de aquí— dijo Leona con una sonrisa maligna.

Todos los participantes asintieron y cada pareja tomó su propio rumbo.

—A ver que desfiguros ocasiona esto— dijo Leona tomando la mano de la otra pelirroja.

—Sally tuvo una buena idea, solo espero que a Jack no se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería— dijo Amy encendiendo la televisión.

… **. ….. ….. … … ….**

… … **. …. ….. … …..**

… **.. … …. ….. ….. …..**

Pareja 1: Yuki e Ethan. 11:00 a.m.

—Vaya locura que se le ocurrió a Sally, ¿no crees?— preguntó ella.

—sí, fue una locura, pero debo admitir que es una buena idea para hacer que nos llevemos mejor. Aunque me preocupa la reacción que pueda tener Hana respecto a esto. Como ya lo habrás notado, es bastante celosa— dijo Ethan.

—tranquilo, puedes estar tranquilo, se trata de un juego. Y ella aceptó a sabiendas que tendías que salir con alguien más. Solo diviértete— dijo Yuki.

—tienes razón. En fin, aprovechando que estoy con alguien mayor y más sabia, por favor, ayúdame a llevarme mejor con los demás. Todos te quieren, y últimamente yo no eh tenido mucha participación con ellos— pidió el chico.

—mmm… eso es verdad, de un tiempo para acá te eh sentido muy distante. Tal vez sea por tu poco tiempo en pantalla— dijo la mayor.

— ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste Yuki?— preguntó él.

Yuki solo agitó la cabeza varias veces y dijo —ah, no, nada importante. Pero bueno, si lo que quieres es destacar más, estás con la chica indicada. No por nada soy la protagonista femenina—

— ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? Otra vez no te entendí— volvió a preguntar Ethan.

—dije que te voy a ayudar, es mi deber como persona y heredera del clan Kusanagi ayudar a las personas. Y sin más, empecemos. Punto número uno: te hace falta tomar riesgos, eres DEMASIADO precavido. Estoy segura que a Hana le encantan los retos— dijo la chica.

—ya veo, en pocas palabras, debo ser un poco más como Kyle o Terry ¿no? pues me será muy difícil aprender a ser como ellos— dijo el chico.

—no precisamente como ellos, sería malo que siguieras los malos pasos de ellos además de los buenos. Pero… deberías copiar un poco de tus primos— explicó la castaña.

—bueno, está bien, trataré de ser más como Bryan o como Sally, ya que mi primo Rock es casi igual a mí— dijo por ultimo Ethan.

—está bien, en ese caso, nuestra "cita" consistirá en ir a varios lugares en los que tal vez aprendas a ser más intrépido. Vámonos rápido— dijo Yuki jalando del brazo al chico.

… **. …. … ….. ….. …**

… **.. ….. ….. …. … …..**

… … … … **. … …**

Pareja 2: Mitsuki y Bryan. 1:00 p.m.

—vaya, estoy tan cansada. No sabía que fueras tan bueno Bryan— halagó la pelirrosa.

—no es para tanto, esa fue la primera vez que hago algo así. En todo caso, tú eres mucho mejor— contestó Bryan.

—basta, por favor Bryan, me harás sonrojar. Pero debo admitir que hacerlo contigo me hizo conocerte mejor— dijo ella tratando de cubrir su rostro con su cabello.

—pero hablando enserio, nunca me había atrevido a aprender a usar una espada. Ahora me doy cuenta de tu verdadero poder. Tienes mi respeto "Pink Hikari-sama"— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—para ser alguien que nunca había tocado una espada, evaluando dado a mi experiencia, tu puedes ser un espadachín de nivel 20 con espadas de una mano— dijo la esgrimista de manera profesional.

—Ya sé que es de mala educación pero… ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu nivel y especialidad?— preguntó él.

—pues… soy una esgrimista de nivel 70 con la especialidad de "doble empuñadura". Lo cual es lo mismo que usar una espada de una mano en cada mano al mismo tiempo. Con una sola espada soy nivel 65 y con la espada a dos manos soy nivel 50. El nivel máximo en todas las categorías es nivel 100. Estoy cerca de ser de las mejores— explicó ella.

—vaya que eres fuerte Mitsuki, ahora entiendo por qué siempre cargas tu bokken. Como no puedes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, usas tu espada para defenderte. Me alegra saber que puedes defenderte sola— dijo Bryan.

—sí, soy muy eficiente si tengo una espada en mis manos. La verdad, te entiendo por no creer que sea así. Mi personalidad y mi apariencia hacen que a todos les den ganas de protegerme. Tanto así que Hana siempre me acosa y trata de ayudarme aunque no sea necesario. Es más, durante un tiempo, me estuvo llamando "Mitsuki-sama". Eso fue de las cosas más vergonzosas que eh pasado en mi vida…. eso y la vez que todos pensaron que ella era mi novia— habló la chica.

—bueno, pues, creo ya no hay de qué hablar sobre eso. En vez de eso, ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos? Tenemos que pasar el día uno junto al otro. Y no podemos regresar a la mansión hasta la diez de la noche— dijo él.

—pues… me gustaría ir de compras. Claro, si a ti no te molesta acompañarme. No me gustaría que fueras a la fuerza— dijo la ojirroja.

—no hay problema Mitsuki. Es verdad que casi no me gusta eso, pero por hoy… no me importaría. Lleva mucho tiempo que Mio no me pide que hagamos algo así— contestó el rubio.

— ¿entonces es verdad eso que dicen que un hijo cambia todo? O hay otra razón— preguntó Mitsuki con su típico tono de ignorancia.

—puede que un poco de ambas. Es verdad que haber adoptado a Misa nos ha quitado tiempo para convivir como pareja, pero siento que hay alguna otra razón detrás de todo esto. Pero estoy seguro que no es algo grave, además, yo no le dicho que salgamos a algún lado a solas desde que encontramos a Misa— dijo el muchacho.

—la verdad, ustedes parecen más una familia que una pareja. Pero sabes, se ve muy linda la forma en la que conviven los tres. Aunque claro, como dices, es importante tener tiempo para estar en pareja lejos de los hijos— mencionó la esgrimista.

—suenas muy informada en esa clase de cosas, ¿por qué?— Bryan preguntó con voz curiosa.

—ah, bueno, pues porque mis papás se portaban igual que tú y Mio cuando llegué con ellos. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy adoptada igual que Misa. La diferencia, es que mantengo contacto con mi hermana biológica. Aunque no nos llevamos muy bien— contó ella.

—no sabía que fueras adoptada. Por lo que Hana e Ethan me han contado, tú te pareces mucho a tu madre— comentó el chico.

—eso no fue más que pura coincidencia. La verdad me hubiera gustado conocer a mis verdaderos padres. Pero según mi hermana, ellos murieron unos meses después de nuestro nacimiento. Ella y yo somos gemelas, aunque nos diferencia el color de cabello— dijo la pelirrosa.

—vaya, no sabía que tuvieras un pasado como ese. Pero no te pongas triste, hoy estamos juntos para divertirnos sin tener que pensar en tu familia o en mi novia. Vamos— dijo Bryan ofreciéndole la mano a la chica.

Mitsuki puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue corriendo junto a Bryan hacia el centro comercial.

… **.. …. … …. ….. …...**

… … **.. … … …. …**

… **. … ….. ….. … ….**

Pareja 3: Hana y Axel. 2:00 p.m.

— ¿Estás segura que está bien lo que estamos haciendo?— preguntó Axel.

—por supuesto, tu tranquilo. Estar vigilando a la persona que amas no tiene algo de malo. Así que cállate, esto es una prueba de que enserio amas a alguien— dijo la chica.

Ambos estuvieron observando todo lo que hacían Yuki e Ethan desde que dejaron la mansión Kusanagi. En ese instante estaban en un parque.

—De donde vengo observar a tu pareja de esta manera se llama acoso— dijo Axel.

—llámame acosadora, espía y todo lo que quieras. Pero no me fío de la idea que mi Ethan ande con otra mujer. Además esto también te conviene porque MI Ethan anda con tu novia en estos momentos. Deberías portarte un poco más comprensivo— dijo Hana empezando a molestarse.

—pero tú deberías confiar más en Ethan. Esto de estarlo vigilando durante un juego se me hace ridículo— dijo el francés.

—si vas a seguir mejor te me largas a otro lado. Oh, mira eso, parece que por fin están mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones— anunció la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo? Déjame ver, déjame ver— dijo Axel empujando a Hana para asomarse por el borde de la pared en la que estaban escondidos.

—mira, Yukirí se está agachando delante de él. No me digas que… no, todo menos eso— habló la chica empezando a alarmarse.

—no exageres las cosas Konno. Ella solo le está haciendo escalón para subirse a ese árbol. Espera... esto no es bueno— se quejó Axel.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ese repentino "esto no es bueno"?— preguntó la chica.

—lo dije porque si ambos se suben a ese árbol, nos verán desde ahí. Debemos cambiarnos de escondite— contestó el peli azul empezando a correr.

—o-oye, no me abandones. No huyas cobarde. Espérame Axel Crimson Futaba, ven acá como un hombre— gritó la chica.

—oye, oye, ¿escuchaste algo? Se me hizo escuchar la voz de Hana llamando a Axel— mencionó cierta castaña.

—los vis desde el árbol. Al parecer nos estaban viendo desde aquella pared. Pero no te dije porque quise darles gusto y hacerlos pensar que estaban espiándonos— dijo el otro castaño.

—no puedo creer que esos dos no confíen en nosotros. Son unos celosos de lo peor— se quejó Yuki.

—eso estuvo cerca. Un poco más y nos hubieran descubierto. Y entonces ay sí, no nos la acabamos— dijo el peli azul.

—no se vale Crimson, me abandonaste como un cobarde. Pensé que eras más hombre— regañó la reportera entre jadeos de cansancio.

—Mejor tú te callas… acosadora— dijo por último el chico con voz molesta.

… … **. ….. ….. …. …**

… … **. ….. … …. …..**

… … **. … …. … ….**

Pareja 4: Krystal y Jack. 3:00 p.m.

Ambos estaban en un centro comercial buscando cosas de interés. Tales como anime, videojuegos y esas cosas.

—Bien esto ya está, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?— preguntó la chica metiendo unos discos en su bolsa.

—pues… vamos a comer. Ya se está haciendo tarde y me está dando hambre— contestó el joven.

—tienes razón. A mí también me está dando hambre. Además tengo ganas de probar algo de por aquí— dijo Krystal.

—oye Krystal, espero no ser indiscreto, pero dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto que Kusanagi y tú ya han pasado la noche haciendo "eso"?— preguntó Jack.

—eso no se pregunta Crimson. Pero, ya que hoy somos "pareja" te lo contestaré. Es verdad, Terry y yo ya lo hicimos. Y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida— dijo la azulina.

—vaya, que envidia. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de hacer lo mismo con Amy. Pero se la pasa diciendo que no. ¿Me podrías decir que hacer para que acepte?— dijo el Crimson mayor.

—no te puedo ayudar con eso puesto que yo soy mujer. Lo que hice con Terry para convencerlo no creo que funcione con Amy. Así que mejor ni siquiera voy a gastar palabras— dijo la de ojos disparejos.

—creo que tienes razón. Si ese es el caso, entonces dime que es lo que hicieron lo más detallado posible— pidió Jack.

—eso ni lo pienses Crimson. No te diré que pasó entre Terry y yo porque eso es íntimo y confidencial. Solo puedo hablar de eso con Terry. Así que será mejor que no me insistas— advirtió la chica.

—está bien. Ya no te voy a preguntar sobre eso. Mejor dime, ¿por qué te cubres el ojo derecho? No le veo razón— volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

—ah, eso si te lo puedo responder. Es... por esta razón— Krystal tomó su flequillo y lo pasó detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto su rojo ojo derecho.

—mmm… ¿solo por eso? vaya, yo pensé que tenías algo más aterrador, como una cicatriz o algo así— dijo Jack con cara de aburrimiento.

—p-pero… ¿no se te hace raro, o algo así? Es que a mí me da pena que los demás vean lo raros que son mis ojos. ¿Enserio no se te hace raro?— preguntó la azulina.

—por supuesto que no Krystal. No es raro en lo absoluto, es verdad que no un poco "inusuales", pero son bonitos a su manera. Estoy seguro que a Kusanagi le encantaría que mostraras un poco más ese par de ojos. Además, no deberías ser tan insegura con eso— dijo el joven.

— ¿e-eso crees? Pues, supongo que, gracias. Me diste el poquito de confianza que me hacía falta— dijo Krystal sonriendo dulcemente y con un ligero sonrojo.

—seguro que Kusanagi se vuelve loco con esa linda sonrisa. Deberías permitirle verla más seguido. Ah, por cierto usa esto por lo mientras— Jack le dio cierto objeto a la chica.

— ¿podrías decirme como por qué traes un broche para el pelo en la bolsa de tu chamarra? Eso es bastante raro— comentó ella.

—es de Amy, se le calló hace rato y se me olvidó devolvérselo. Puedes usarlo ahorita para irte acostumbrando a traer el pelo recogido— dijo él.

—bueno, gracias. Te debo una, como agradecimiento, yo te invito la comida. Total, la moneda de Japón es mucho menor que la de USA— dijo Krystal por último.

… **. …. …. …. ….. …**

… **.. ….. … …. ….. …..**

… **.. …. … …. … …..**

Pareja 5: Mio y Terry: 6:00 p.m.

—Me siento horrible— se quejó él.

—Yo digo lo mismo Terry— dijo ella.

—no debimos hacer eso. Fue una mala idea— mencionó Terry.

—ahora me siento mal por haberlo hecho. Concuerdo contigo, fue un mala idea— agregó la violeta aferrándose al brazo de Terry.

—hay que hacer un juramento "nunca volver a subirnos a la montaña rusa". Eso fue lo más horrible que eh sentido. Por cierto, no me agarres tan fuerte que me lastimas— dijo el chico con voz cansada.

Mio había pedido ir a la feria local para divertirse un poco y acababan de subirse a la montaña rusa. La razón del arrepentimiento y las quejas

—oye, y si para quitarnos el mareo, ¿vamos a los juegos de habilidad? Tengo ganas de probar mi puntería— dijo Mio recobrando la compostura.

—si quieres, está bien Mio, vamos— fue la corta respuesta de él.

Ambos caminaron hacia dichos juegos. La primera en intentarlo fue la "inocente" Mio.

—vamos Mio tu pue… parece que no pudiste— mencionó Terry al ver que Mio solo acertó tres de diez intentos. —no pensé que tu puntería fuera tan mala—

—A ver, si eres tan bueno inténtalo tú— dijo la chica ofreciéndole el rifle de aire con el que estaban jugando.

—Muy bien, te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer con esto— dijo el pelinegro con voz altanera.

Terry se puso en posición, apuntó a uno de los múltiples objetivos y apretó el gatillo. Con una gran facilidad logró acertar todos los tiros en diferentes objetivos.

—vaya Terry, no sabía que fueras tan bueno para estas cosas— dijo la "madre" adolecente con voz de admiración.

—bueno, supongo que de algo sirven los videojuegos de disparos. No pensé que fuera algo tan parecido— dijo el chico mirando el arma que tenía en sus manos.

—Muy bien, aquí está el premio por haber tenido un juego perfecto— dijo el encargado del juego.

Terry miró con desagrado el premio al ver que era: un gran peluche de gato. Cosa que no le llamó la atención a Terry, pero bastante a su acompañante.

— ¿te molestaría si te lo regalo? Se ve que te está gustando esto— dijo el Kusanagi menor con voz dudosa.

— ¿Enserio?—Terry solo asintió — ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!— Mio empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

Tanta fue la alegría de Mio, que inconscientemente le dio un beso en los labios a Terry.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se separó repentinamente.

—l-lo siento, es que, estoy muy feliz. De verdad lo siento— dijo la chica bastante sonrojada.

—no tienes por qué disculparte Mio. Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Es más…— Terry se acercó lentamente a Mio y le plantó un apasionado beso a la violeta.

Ambos se miraron con cierto código en sus miradas. Dando a entender que continuarían con eso en algún otro momento.

… **. …. ….. ….. …. …..**

… … **.. ….. … ….. …**

… **.. …. ….. ….. ….. …**

Pareja 6: Sally y Kyle. 9:50 p.m.

La única pareja participante que se había atrevido a volver a la mansión Kusanagi antes de la hora acordada.

—… y entonces, mueves esto para acá, y retuerces esto así y… "squiiiiish" la habrás hecho chorrear todo. Asegúrate de tomar bien nota— le dijo Sally a Kyle.

Kyle solo escuchaba atentamente a la rubia con una libreta en su mano izquierda y una pluma/bolígrafo en la derecha.

—Parece que fue a propósito que los dos pervertidos formaran pareja— mencionó cierta inglesa tomando un poco de té helado.

—aunque sé que a mi Sally no le gustan los chicos, no puedo negar que siento un poco de celos— dijo Leona.

—en realidad, lo que te debería molestar es que Sally lleve más de tres horas dándole a Kyle todos los por menores de lo que te hace en la intimidad— dijo Amy un poco apenada.

—Claro que eso también empieza a molestarme, además, ¿no se supone que no podían volver a esta casa hasta la diez de la noche?— dijo la pelirroja levantando la voz lo suficiente como para que la pareja la oyera.

—bueno, Leoni, verás, la razón por la que Kyle y yo estamos aquí desde las seis de la tarde es porque estábamos seguros que nadie más vendría tan temprano a pasar el día aquí adentro— explicó Sally.

Leona y Amy solo miraron a Kyle y Sally con un poco de molestia.

—Leona-san, Amy-sama, ya me voy a dormir. Por favor dile a mis papás que estoy durmiendo— dijo la pequeña pelirroja haciendo presencia en la sala.

—que descanses Misa. Tú también Carly— dijeron los cuatro presentes.

—Oigan, ¿no sienten que los demás ya se están tardando en llegar?— mencionó el chico de guante rojo.

—apenas son las diez en punto, nadie es tan puntual como para estar aquí a las diez en punto. Es más, ahí vienen los primeros— avisó Leona.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todas las demás parejas, hasta que todas llegaron a la mansión Kusanagi. El tiempo del intercambio de parejas se había terminado.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

 **BUENO, AHORA NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR REPECTO AL CAPÍTULO.**

 **PERO SI USTEDES TIENENALGO QUE DECIR CUENTENMELO EN UN REVIEW Y LO LEERÉ.**

 **ASÍ QUE SIN TANTO, ME DESPIDO. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: COMBATE DE PAREJAS**


	13. Chapter 13

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 13: combate de parejas.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **HOY VOLVERÁ UN POCO DE LA ACCIÓN DE LAS PELEAS, AUNQUE ESTA TEMPORADA ES DE COMEDIA.**

 **ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE DE UNA VEZ…**

… **.. … ….. …. … ….**

… **. …. ….. …. ….. …..**

… **.. … ….. ….. … …**

En la mansión Kusanagi…

Todos se encontraban en el patio para relajarse un rato.

— ¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue con el pequeño juego de ayer?— preguntó Amy repentinamente.

Todos los involucrados se voltearon a ver entre sí, como no queriendo contestar.

—ehm… pues de Kyle y yo ya lo sabes, estuvimos aquí por muchas horas— dijo Sally.

—espera, espera hermanita. ¿No se supone que era una regla no entrar a la casa hasta la noche?— cuestionó Bryan.

—sip. Pero no me dejaron terminar esa regla. No podía estar más de una pareja dentro. Pero al parecer no escucharon lo último— explicó la rubia.

—me encanta la forma en la que tuerces las cosas para tu conveniencia— dijo Leona con una medio sonrisa.

—en fin, todos ustedes, por favor cuéntenme que hicieron ayer— pidió la inglesa.

—no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, no insistas— dijo Ethan sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasó cariño? Te veo adolorido— mencionó la reportera.

—pues, verás, me caí de un árbol por andarle haciendo caso a Yuki. Pero no importa— respondió el Bogard castaño.

—Yukirí Kusanagi. Por tu culpa mi amado Ethan se lastimó… no te lo perdonaré— amenazó Hana apuntándole con el dedo a Yuki.

—no exageres Konno, solo fue un golpecito. Se lastima peor en una pelea de entrenamiento— dijo Yuki sin interés alguno.

—Etto… nosotros no la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad Bryan?— dijo Mitsuki tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

—sí, tienes razón. Eso fue bastante divertido Mitsuki. Me gustaría volver a pasear contigo. Y claro, que me enseñes un poco más sobre el arte de la espada— comentó el Bogard mayor.

—Por supuesto, tu solo dime el día y la hora y ahí estaré totalmente dispuesta— contestó la ojirroja.

—mmm… solo espero que no te encariñes demasiado con Mitsuki, Bryan. De veras que no me gustaría que te encariñaras de más— dijo Mio con tono celoso.

—La traidora hablando de lealtad— pensaron casi todos los presentes, menos lo que no sabían de ese incidente.

—no te preocupes por eso Mio, sabes que no soy capaz. Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso y que mejor nos cuenten los demás que hicieron— dijo Bryan de manera evasiva.

—a ver… mmm… cuéntennos que hicieron, Jack y Tía Krysty. Se ve que ustedes tienen algo interesante que contar debido al cambio de look de mi tía— dijo Carly con curiosidad.

—ah, esto— Krystal se tocó el cabello —solo fue algo repentino. Jack me preguntó varias tonterías, y al final me dio este broche para que me peinara como en este momento— explicó la azulina.

—Por cierto, si no te molesta, te agradecería mucho que me devolvieras mi broche algún día— dijo Amy con una sonrisa fingida.

—Oh, cierto, disculpa Amy, es que me siento tan cómoda con esto que se me olvidó que es tuyo— dijo Krystal quitándose dicho objeto y dándoselo a su dueña.

—nadie ha hecho un comentario sobre el color de los ojos de Krystal. Fue una buena decisión— pensaron Jack y Terry al mismo tiempo.

—entonces, ahora les toca hablar a Mio y Terry. Confiesen todo lo que hicieron— dijo Yuki con voz dramática.

—antes que nada, no pasó lo que ustedes creen. Mio y yo fuimos a la feria local a jugar un rato. Aunque Mio no es muy hábil que digamos— dijo Terry.

—Por supuesto que no soy hábil en esos juegos, una delicada e inocente jovencita como yo no hace esas cosas— dijo Mio haciendo una forzada voz de niñita.

—Terry… ¿de qué clase de juego está hablando ella? ¿No me digas que enserio te atreviste a llegar más adentro?— preguntaron Yuki y Krystal con voces siniestras.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! n-no es lo que piensan. ¿Verdad Mio? e-explícales a qué clase de juegos te referías. Por favor— pidió el mexicano bastante nervioso.

—ah, sí. Terry tiene razón, no hicimos lo que ustedes creen. Los juegos que quise decir eran los juegos de tiro al blanco. No soy muy buena en eso, pero Terry lo hizo a la perfección— explicó Mio con algo de pena.

—ah. Entonces eso explica el enorme peluche de gato que traías abrazando anoche— comentó Bryan.

—sí, Terry se lo ganó. Pero como no lo quiso, me lo regaló porque a mí sí me gusta— dijo la violeta.

—ahora le regala cosas a Arcadia. El muy desgraciado no me ha regalado cosa algu… ah sí, este collar— pensó Krystal tocándose el cuello.

—En fin, después de ir a la feria fuimos a comprar algo de cenar y regresamos aquí— agregó Terry.

—debió ser difícil para ustedes estar lidiando con los fans de Mio, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sally.

—ahora que lo mencionas, solo hubo una niña que pidió tomarse una foto conmigo, todo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Parece que no soy tan famosa como todos pensábamos— contó Mio.

—no digas eso mamá Mio, estoy segura que hay muchísima gente que te admira, solo que les da vergüenza acercarse a ti— animó la niña.

—pero yo no soy lo importante en este momento. Mejor, que Axel y Hana nos digan donde anduvieron— dijo la Asamiya menor con la intención de cambiar de tema.

Hana dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar al escuchar lo que la violeta había dicho —aah, pues, verán, este, no se me ocurre como explicarlo—

—Estabas espiándonos ¿verdad Hana?— preguntó Ethan con tono amenazador.

—ah, claro que no Ethan querido, ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso?— cuestionó la reportera.

—no contestes una pregunta con otra. Además, no es necesario que lo niegues, te observé espiándonos cuando andábamos en un parque. ¿Por qué me mientes?— dijo el castaño más serio de lo normal.

— ¡PERDÓNAME ETHAN! Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer. Perdóname— pidió la de ojos mieles abrazando al Bogard castaño.

Ethan soltó un suspiro pesado y dijo —ah, está bien. Pero que enserio sea la última vez—

Hana solo empezó a soltar un lloriqueo falso.

—en fin, parece que todos se divirtieron con el juego de ayer. Así que les propongo uno nuevo para el día de hoy— Sally hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —un torneo de peleas de parejas—

—Osea, que una pareja pelee contra otra ¿no?— preguntó Leona.

—sí. Pero solo parejas de novios. Por ejemplo: Mio y Bryan contra Krystal y Terry. O tú y yo contra Yuki y Axel— explicó Sally.

—mmm… suena interesante. Además, no hemos tenido alguna clase de entrenamiento desde que llegamos aquí. Buena idea Sally— comentó Terry.

—En ese caso, díganme quienes piensan participar— pidió la rubia.

Todos levantaron la mano, pero al igual que la vez pasada, dos chicas se negaron.

—Lo sentimos pero no sabemos pelear— dijeron Hana y Amy al mismo tiempo.

—en ese caso, creo que se tendrá que hacer una excepción. Jack e Ethan harán equipo a falta de sus chicas— dijo Leona.

—está bien, mientras podamos tener una buena pelea, no me molesta hacer equipo con Bogard esta vez— mencionó Jack.

—y, Mitsuki, espero que no te moleste hacer equipo con Kyle— dijo Sally.

— ¿por qué habría de molestarme? Es mi novio después de todo. Así que es de regla estar con él— dijo Mitsuki sin ponerle importancia.

Todos soltaron un repentino "¿quééé?" al escuchar lo que la chica de ojos rojos había dicho.

— ¿d-desde cuando son novios ustedes dos?— preguntó Yuki.

—desde hace unos días. Creo que apenas va a ser una semana— contestó la esgrimista.

—hermanito… ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME CONTASTE ESTO DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA?!— le reclamó Krystal a Kyle.

—porque no se había dado el momento. Pensábamos contárselos ayer, pero todos nos fuimos a lugares diferentes— dijo Kyle con voz nerviosa.

—Pero, si siempre te la pasas golpeándolo, ¿Cómo es que se volvieron novios?— preguntó Terry igual de incrédulo que los demás.

—bueno, la razón por la que lo golpeo, es porque se pasa de pervertido. Pero si haces a un lado esa parte de él, todo lo demás me gusta— dijo Mitsuki bastante avergonzada.

—pero si la perversión de Kyle ocupa un ochenta por ciento de él. Osea que a Mitsuki solo le gusta el otro veinte por ciento. Eso es estúpido— pensó Terry.

Mio, quien había permanecido callada, de repente soltó un grito de alegría e hizo una pose de victoria.

— ¿te ocurre algo mamá Mio? eso fue raro— preguntó Misa.

—Terry… Mitsuki y Kyle son novios, osea que Kirigaya no es Yuri. ¡TE GANÉ LA APUESTA! ¡JAJAJAJA!— dijo la violeta bastante alegre y riendo como loca.

—sí, eso parece. No me queda de otra que aceptar mi derrota. Felicidades señora Mio— dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia al estilo de mayordomo.

—a ver, a ver, ¿creían que Mitsuki-sama era yuri? ¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso?— preguntó Hana un poco alterada.

—es que, como cuando las conocimos estaban tan unidas una de la otra que, pues, pensamos que eran yuris— dijeron Mio y Terry al mismo tiempo.

— ¡AAAAAH! ¡QUE VERGONZOSO! ¡MORIRÉ DE VERGÜENZA!— gritó Mitsuki con voz desesperada y con una expresión en el rostro que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—cálmate Mitsuki. Pero bueno en fin. ¿Cuál será el orden de la pelea?— preguntó Kyle antes de que le diera un colapso nervioso a su novia.

—a ver, cada pareja tendrá que pelear con las otras cinco. Y la que tenga mayor número de victorias será la ganadora. Ah, y para que no nos lastimemos mucho, las peleas no durarán más de dos minutos— dijo Sally.

—muy bien, entonces, Carly, Misa. Vayan por la caja para decidir la primera pelea— dijo Leona.

Ambas niñas fueron corriendo hacia adentro de la casa. Pero…

— ¡mamá Mio, Terry-san! ¡Carly hizo que me cayera!— acusó Misa sentada en el piso y llorando.

—e-eso no es cierto. Ella se cayó sola y ahora me está echando la culpa a mí. Por favor tío Terry créeme— dijo Carly defensivamente.

—como nosotros no vimos que pasó, Carly no debes hacer eso. Ella es una niña pequeña y se puede lastimar muy feo— dijo Terry con seriedad.

—p-pero. Ya les dije que no fui yo. Ella se cayó sola— dijo la pelinegra.

—y si ese fuera el caso, Misa, si te caíste sola no deberías echarle la culpa a Carly. No merece un regaño por algo que no hizo— dijo Mio sería también.

Misa solo siguió llorando y no apoyó o retiró su acusación.

—pero bueno, ya Misa, levántate y vamos a hacer lo que nos dijeron— apuró Carly.

Misa se levantó lentamente y siguió caminando a la otra niña.

Cuando las niñas regresaron, al igual que el día anterior, cada pareja escribió su nombre en un papel y lo metieron en la caja.

—veamos, en primer encuentro es… mis tíos Terry y Krysty, contra… Mio y Bryan— anunció Carly.

Al escuchar tal resultado, Mio y Terry dijeron "¿enserio?" en sus respectivos idiomas. Mio en japonés y Terry en español. ( **N/A: SE SUPONE QUE ENTRE ELLOS HABLAN EN INGLÉS** ).

—Por alguna razón yo pensaba que ese sería el combate final— dijo Yuki rascándose la cabeza.

—no hay finales en este torneo Yuki. Pero bueno, disfrutemos de esta pelea— mencionó Axel.

Mio y Krystal pidieron ser la primeras en pelear. Aunque podían pedir cambio en cualquier momento. Pero si lo hacían sería considerado huir o acobardarse.

—ahora si Arcadia. Prepárate para sentir mis fuerzas renovadas. Además de que así podré sacar el estrés que me provocas— dijo Krystal poniéndose en guardia.

—lo mismo digo Dash. Ya no soy la misma que en aquel entonces. Te ganaré, y haré que Misa se enorgullezca de nosotros— sentenció Mio.

— ¡TU PUEDES MAMÁ MIO! ¡GANARÁS PAPÁ BRYAN!— gritó Misa con entusiasmo.

— ¡TÍO TEERY! ¡TÍA KRYSTY! ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES PELEADORES DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡GANARON EL KOF DEL 2029!— gritó Carly como loca.

Terry y Mio pusieron una sonrisa de confianza al escuchar a las niñas apoyándolos con mucha alegría.

Empezó la pelea, Krystal formo una clase de garras de hielo y se lanzó sobre Mio con la intensión de atacarla con esas armas. Mio usó escudos psíquicos para detener los ataques de su oponente, después contraatacó con un puñetazo en el estómago, cosa que hizo que Krystal se tambaleara. Ambas pusieron una sonrisa maligna y se dispararon ataques de larga de distancia con mucha fuerza. Por desgracias solo se cansaban al hacer esos ataques debido a que rebotaban y no alcanzaban a la chica contraria. Ambas guardaban cierto rencor por la otra debido a cierta razón, o mejor dicho, cierta persona. Siguieron con más fuerza a partir de ese momento, tenían poco tiempo, así que no podían desperdiciarlo.

—Muy bien Arcadia, es hora de que pruebes una de mis técnicas finales— avisó Krystal encendiendo su fuego naranja en la mano izquierda, y formando pedazos de hielo en su mano derecha.

—En ese caso, creo que yo también te mostraré una técnica nueva que los usuarios del Hakyokuseiken se encargaron de enseñarme— dijo la violeta activando su poder.

Todos los demás solo se dedicaban a observar a las chicas de cabello azul y violeta. Ambas cargaban sus poderes bastante, cosa que indicaba que serían ataques bastante poderosos.

Ambas dieron un paso largo hasta quedar una enfrente de la otra. Se miraron a los ojos y gritaron los nombres de sus ataques.

— ¡Doble Híper Chain Drive!— gritó la azulina.

— ¡Asamiya Style Raging Storm!— exhaló la violeta.

El ataque de Krystal consistía de una lluvia de fuego de arriba a abajo y picos de hielo disparados desde abajo hacia arriba. Y el ataque de Mio era un ataque de múltiples barreras y picos de energía que aparecían por todos lados.

Ambas acertaron más o menos la mitad de los golpes lanzados. Haciendo que las dos cayeran de espaldas. "cambio", dijeron Terry y Bryan al unísono para evitar que sus chicas se siguieran lastimando. Los dos chicos empezaron a correr para acercarse, y justo antes de lanzarse ataque alguno…

—El tiempo se terminó— avisó Amy con un reloj en la mano —ya pasaron los dos minutos—

—que decepción. Pensé que finalmente mi tío Terry y Bryan pelearían para ver quien se quedaba con Mio— dijo Carly inocentemente.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas estás pensando Carly? Se supone que tú deberías apoyarme con Terry— se quejó Krystal entre ruidos de dolor.

—discúlpame tía Krysty, sabes que te quiero mucho y me encanta que seas novia de mi tío Terry. Pero si él quiere a alguien más, solo me queda ayudarlo a ser feliz— habló Carly con la sinceridad que la caracteriza.

—Pero Carly, ¿estás consciente de que si Terry se hace novio de Arcadia, Misa sería tu prima?— insinuó la azulina.

— ¡NO! eso no. Misa como mi prima no— la niña se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

—entonces, ¿Quién ganó? Bryan y mi hermano no pelearon— preguntó Yuki impaciente.

—Supongo, que, lo mejor sería que ellos dos peleen para que se desempate el encuentro— dijo Sally.

—muy bien, en ese caso, tengamos una buena pelea Terry. Hay que sacarnos de dudas quien es más fuerte— dijo Bryan.

—claro, desde aquella pelea en la que nos conocimos, eh tenido la curiosidad de saber si estamos iguales o quien es mejor— dijo Terry.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Damian y Amy, empezaron a dar gritos de apoyo para ambos peleadores.

Los dos se miraron entre sí como si se estuvieran dando algún mensaje.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Bryan usando un Zan Ei Ken y Terry un Burning Knuckle. Los ataques chocaron, tenían tanta potencia que lograron una explosión de energía que obligó a apartarse a los chicos. Una vez que la luz se dispersó, se lanzaron otros ataques. Bryan una Crack Shoot, y Terry una R.E.D. Kick. Ambas patadas dieron en la cara del otro. Lo cual hizo que cayeran al suelo pesadamente.

—Debo admitir que aprendiste muy bien los estilos de los mejores peleadores del torneo Terry— dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba.

—no es gran cosa Bryan. Y tú eres muy bueno con el Hakyokuseiken. Podría decir que eres mejor que tu padre— regresó el pelinegro.

Ambos pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa en sus caras, se concentraron unos segundos y lanzaron súper ataques simultáneamente. Los dos usaron un Buster Wolf. Los demás presentes solo se cubrieron los ojos para evitar ver la explosión de luces que esperaban ver. Pero en vez de eso, los dos ataques dieron en el objetivo. Haciendo que se retiraran y se dejaran caer de rodillas.

—Parece que tendremos otro empate— mencionó Sally al ver a los chicos en esas condiciones.

— ¡NI HABLAR! Esta pelea tendrá un ganador cueste lo que cueste— dijo Bryan levantándose otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo, ninguno de los dos quedará conforme si no usamos toda nuestra fuerza— agregó Terry.

—Pero si siguen a ese ritmo se van a lastimar gravemente— advirtió Mio.

Ninguno le hizo caso a la violeta. Se acercaron despacio y volvieron a atacarse con puñetazos y patadas haciendo combos un poco largos.

Ninguno de los dos se negaba a perder. Cada golpe que recibían, trataban de regresarlo con más fuerza. Siguieron así unos segundos, hasta que ambos agarraron los brazos del otro, como si estuvieran preparando un lanzamiento.

—esto se acabó, no podrás zafarte de esto— anunció el rubio.

Bryan empezó a doblar los brazos de su oponente, y justo antes de tenerlo rodeado con sus brazos, Bryan recibió un rodillazo en el estómago. Lo cual logró hacer que se desplomara sobre el piso.

—p-parece que el ganador es el equipo azul y negro— pronunció Sally un poco incrédula.

—eso solo fue un golpe de suerte. Estamos al mismo nivel— pensaron Bryan y Terry.

— ¡EN TU CARA MISA! Mis tíos son más fuertes que tus papis— se burló Carly señalando a la pequeña pelirroja.

Misa solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo —esto aún no ha terminado. Mis papás ganarán este torneo—

—buena pelea Bogard. Si no hubiera tenido esa reacción, el resultado habría sido diferente— admitió el mexicano.

—sí, vaya, fue cuestión de unos segundos para hacer que perdiera. Pero bueno, no importa, me conforma con saber que usé todas mis fueras contra ti. Pero ten esto por seguro, un día, un día, te ganaré— prometió el Bogard mayor.

—sabes, me enoja no haber podido ganarte. Pero eso también indica que en algún momento. Volveremos a pelear, y entonces, jojojo, yo voy a hacerte pedazos— le dijo Mio a Krystal.

—espero ese momento con ansias Arcadia. Me muero de ganas de ver tu cara llena de sangre mientras lloras de dolor— comentó la azulina con una sonrisa sádica.

—muy bien, entonces, Misa, anuncia el siguiente encuentro— pidió la pelirroja.

—a ver, el siguiente es… equipo yuri contra el equipo azul y rosa— avisó Misa.

El siguiente encuentro era, como Misa dijo, Sally y Leona contra Kyle y Mitsuki. Una pelea un poco injusta debido a que Mitsuki pelea con un arma.

Los combates siguieron uno tras otro, algunas veces ganaba quien se esperaba, y otra era todo lo contrario.

Después de como dos horas de peleas, se decidió el ganador. El equipo "verde y café", los cuales era Axel y Yuki. Mientras que el segundo lugar fue azul y negro y el tercero amarillo y violeta.

— ¡GANAMOS! En tu cara hermanito. Axel y yo somos mucho más fuertes— presumió Yuki.

—sí, sí, lo que tú digas niña plana. La verdad es que nos ganaron porque Krystal y yo nos gastamos mucho en la pelea contra Mio y Bryan— se escudó el Kusanagi menor.

—debo admitir que no pensé que fueran tan fuertes juntos. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones— dijo Krystal sobándose el brazo debido a un agarre que Yuki le había hecho.

—Y bien, ¿Qué se supone que ganamos?— preguntó con emoción Yuki.

Sally volteó a ver a los ganadores y sonrió—pues, cada quien se ganó cosas diferentes y para ti Yuki, este es tu premio—

La rubia se acercó muchísimo a la castaña. Al ver eso, Terry sintió que debía impedirle ver a Carly lo que iba a pasar. El pronóstico de Terry se cumplió, repentinamente, Sally le dio un beso en la boca a Yuki. Cosa que asustó a los demás presentes, pero lo que impactó aún más, fue que Yuki no hizo intento alguno de apartarse.

— ¡SALLY BOGARD! ¿Se puede saber que rayos le estás haciendo a Yuki?— preguntó Leona empezando a enojarse.

—jeje, Leoni, ya sabes, solo le estoy dando su premio de ganadora. No te enojes, sabes que solo te amo a ti. Sino no serías mi novia— dijo Sally con voz nerviosa.

— ¿y la vez pasada qué? ¿También le estabas dando un premio?— cuestionó la pelirroja.

— ¿vez pasada? ¿d-de que estás hablando cariño?— preguntó la Bogard menor aún más nerviosa.

—ah, creo que nosotros tenemos que ir a preparar la cena— dijo Krystal tomando la mano de Carly mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la casa.

Todos los demás decidieron seguir a Krystal. Todos sabían que las chicas iban a discutir.

—tú te quedas aquí Yukirí Kusanagi. Esto también tiene que ver contigo— dijo Leona sosteniendo del brazo a la castaña.

Yuki solo tragó saliva y se volteó hacia la pareja — ¿q-que vas a hacerme?—

—nada… aún. Primero explícame por qué ya van dos veces que se besan. Y no descarto la posibilidad de que haya habido más ocasiones— habló la heredera de la luna con una seriedad digna de un Yagami.

—fue culpa de Sally. Ella siempre me besa de repente. Pero no quiero que te pelees con ella por mi culpa. Debo admitir que me gusta que me besen, no importa si es hombre o mujer. Perdónanos— pidió Yuki poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Leona.

—es verdad que me sigue gustando Yuki y que no puedo controlarme a veces. Pero créeme, yo te amo, no me atrevería a serte infiel. Esta será la única vez que me verás haciendo esto— rogó Sally tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Leona miró a las dos chicas, sentía ganas de golpear a ambas. Pero logró contenerse. Las miró un poco más y habló —está bien, está bien. No me dejan de otra que perdonarlas. Además la primera vez que las vi aun no era novia de Sally. Así que esa vez la pasaré por alto. Pero si me llego a enterar que nos están traicionando a Axel y a mí, no dudaré en hacerlas arrepentirse—

—gracias Leoni, gracias. Por eso te amo. Ten por seguro que jamás volveré a hacerlo sin tu consentimiento— dijo Sally arrodillándose.

—Por cierto Leona, ¿Cuál es la primera vez que nos viste besándonos?— preguntó la castaña.

—no te hagas la ignorante. Sabes que me refiero a aquella vez enfrente de la puerta cuando recién habían llegado Terry y Carly en su primera visita. ¿Acaso creen que no me di cuenta?— habló la ojiverde cruzando los brazos.

—lamento habértelo ocultado. Pero pensábamos que eso te iba causar algún trauma. Por favor dime la manera en la que puedo compensarte— pidió Yuki.

Leona se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla —sabes Yuki, ya que me dijiste que te gusta que te besen, no importa si es hombre o mujer. Me gustaría hacer algo contigo— se acercó y le susurró su idea en el oído.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¿Estás hablando enserio?— gritó Yuki bastante asustada.

—nunca eh hablado más enserio en mi vida— contestó su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pediste a Yuki?— preguntó la rubia.

Leona también se acercó a ella y le susurró lo mismo en el oído.

—interesante Leoni. Bien pensado, por eso te amo mi rojita— halagó Sally.

— ¿entonces es enserio que tengo que hacer eso? eso está fuera de mis límites de tolerancia— dijo Yuki.

—si enserio estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste con MI novia, tendrás que cumplir mis peticiones. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Estoy segura que en ese momento te vas a divertir de lo lindo— habló Leona con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuki se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan impactada y asustada por lo que Leona le había dicho, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **ESTAMOS BASTANTE CERCA DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA. PRÓXIMA SEMANA, EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TEMPORADA.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL PAGO DE LA APUESTA.**


	14. Chapter 14

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3

Capítulo 14: el pago de la apuesta.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, ESTAMOS EN EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

 **HOY SABRÁN QUE ES LO QUE TENDRÁ QUE HACER TERRY POR PENSAR QUE MITSUKI ERA YURI. SOLO ME QUEDA ESPERAR QUE MIO NO SEA TAN CRUEL.**

 **Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE EMPIECE DE UNA VEZ.**

… **. ….. ….. ….. ….. …**

… **.. … …. ….. … ….**

… **. ….. … … ….. ….**

En la mansión Kusanagi….

Yuki, Sally, Leona, Terry, Mio, Bryan, Misa y Carly estaban en la sala viendo una película.

—oigan, ¿no sienten que deberíamos hacer algo entre todos hoy? Mañana vamos a regresar a South Town. Hay que aprovechar— mencionó Terry.

—pero toda esta semana ya estuvimos haciendo los juegos de Sally. Hoy quiero hacer lo que normalmente hacemos— se quejó Yuki atirantándose en el sillón.

—y hablando de hacer lo que normalmente hacemos, Yuki, ¿Leona y yo ya podemos o todavía tenemos que esperar? Ya no aguantamos— preguntó Sally.

—todavía están las niñas presentes. Por lo tanto que ni se les ocurra— dijeron los responsables de las pequeñas.

—pero que malos son con nosotras, pero ya que— dijo Leona haciendo un leve berrinche.

—Terry tiene razón, hay que hacer algo digno de nuestro último día aquí— apoyó el rubio.

—Ahora que recuerdo, Terry, aun no te cobro el castigo, así que lo haré en este instante— anunció la violeta.

—claro, claro, lo que tú digas Mio. A ver, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer como castigo— dijo el Kusanagi menor con voz indiferente.

—pues, veamos… ah, ya sé. Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por todo el día de hoy. Osea hasta las doce de la noche en punto, ¿te crees capaz de lograr aguantar?— dijo Mio.

—por supuesto que aguantaré Mio Asamiya. Soy un Kusanagi y puedo resistir lo que sea. Acepto el "castigo"— dijo Terry altaneramente.

—entonces, primera orden: tendrás que llamarme apropiadamente. Osea con cosas como "Mio-sama" o "Señora Mio". Y si no, te golpearé— dijo la violeta adoptando su rol.

—habíamos quedado en que el maltrato físico estaba prohibido. No puedes golpearme solo porque te dio la gana— se defendió el pelinegro.

—eres un aguafiestas pero ya que. Por ahora te dejaré ver la película a gusto. Pero una vez terminando, tendrás que cumplir todos mis caprichos— amenazó la chica.

—Solo trata de medirte con lo que le pides a mi tío— alertó la niña de ojos amarillos.

—hasta Carly sospecha que es lo que te tramas con esta clase de cosas— dijo Bryan con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por dios, una comete un pequeño error y se lo recuerdan cada que tienen la ocasión— se quejó Mio —aunque puede que les tome la palabra— esto último en su mente.

—Por favor se me callan que no escucho lo que están diciendo en la película— regañó la pelirroja.

—pero si tú estás más atenta a Sally que a la tele. Así que no tienes por qué estarnos regañando— dijo Yuki.

—mis ojos en están en Sally y mis oídos en la película— se escudó la heredera de la luna.

….. … …

Rato después…

—mmm… me quedé dormida. ¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fueron los demás?— dijo Mio frotándose los ojos.

Mio se había quedado dormida en algún momento durante la película. Y para no molestarla la dejaron sola mientras dormía. Se levantó del sillón y se puso a buscar a sus amigos.

—Ah Mio-sama, por fin despierta Estaba por ir a despertarla, después de todo soy su mayordomo hoy ¿o no?— dijo Terry saliendo de la cocina y hablando forzadamente.

—Se siente muy sola esta casa ¿A dónde se fueron los demás?— preguntó Mio.

—Misa y Carly están durmiendo, Yuki se fue a una cita con Axel, Hana e Ethan fueron a comprar cosas para la cena, Jack y Damian seguro andan por ahí de pervertidos, y los demás no sé dónde andan. La última vez que vi a Bryan o Kyle fue hace como diez minutos— explicó Terry.

—o-osea que no dejaron solos otra vez ¿o no?— volvió a preguntar ella.

—no. Ya que los que no mencioné siguen en la casa, pero no sé exactamente en qué parte. ¿Por qué?— dijo el chico de las flamas de colores.

—por nada en especial. Solo era curiosidad— Mio sintió la mirada de Terry — ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ve a traerme algo para beber—

Terry solo entre cerró los ojos y se volvió a meter a la cocina con los brazos colgando y encorvando la espalda.

—Es difícil vivir llevarte bien cuando sientes esa constante tentación por él, ¿verdad Mio?— dijo cierta esgrimista dramáticamente.

— ¿d-de que diablos estás hablando? ¿A quién y a qué clase de tentación te refieres?— cuestionó la violeta un tanto asustada y sorprendida.

—conmigo no tienes que fingir Mio, sé perfectamente que quieres a Terry, que lo deseas, que quieres ser suya y entregarte a él para pasar una noche de pasión. Y no te atrevas a negarlo— dijo Mitsuki fríamente.

—Por supuesto que voy a negarlo porque es mentira— Mio hizo una pausa —y aunque fuera verdad, no tengo por qué estártelo diciendo—

—ahí está, ni tu misma sabes lo que quieres con él. Te recomiendo que si vas a seguir con esa idea en la cabeza de tener a Terry para ti, debes alejarte de Bryan. Debes grabarte que no puedes quedarte con los dos— dijo Mitsuki con tono neutral.

—escúchame Kirigaya, si me sigues diciendo esa clase de estupideces, me veré forzada a callarte para siempre. Tú decides, te callas o te callo— amenazó Mio poniendo a Mitsuki entre ella y la pared.

—está bien, está bien, voy a guardarte el secreto. Pero ya verás, el destino se encargará de hacerte ver tu error. Pero cuando eso pase y Bryan o Misa ya no quieran estar contigo por lo que hiciste, será muy tarde. Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacerle una llamada a mis padres— la pelirrosa se zafó del aprisionamiento de Mio y se fue hacia la calle.

—esta chica se está empezando a pasar de la raya, primero le coquetea a MI novio, y luego me dice cómo debo llevar mi relación con los demás. Es una entrometida— Mio se quejó en susurro.

—ya volví… ¿ah? ¿Pasó algo Mio? te veo un poco molesta— preguntó Terry con su ocasional inocencia.

—n-nada, nada importante. Además, ¿¡NO TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TENÍAS QUE LLAMARME MIO-SAMA!?— gruñó Mio.

—sí, sí, lo que usted diga "mi señora"—replicó el chico con sarcasmo.

Hana, quien acababa de llegar, observó la escena y dijo — ¿qué es esto? ¿Una parodia del Familiar de Zero o qué?—

—Más bien, yo diría que es "Mio no Tsukaima" ¿verdad Hana?— agregó Ethan.

Terry y Mio voltearon a ver a los otros dos y dijeron al mismo tiempo —si su intención era hacer un chiste con eso, no les salió—

Ethan y Hana caminaron hacia la cocina, y antes de cerrar la puerta se quejaron con cosas como "publico difícil" y "amargados".

—hola, ya regresamos. ¿Qué me cuentan?— dijo Yuki llegando abrazada de Axel. Cosa que no le gustó a cierto hermano menor.

—Nada novedoso, solo que le estoy dando a Terry su castigo por perder la apuesta— dijo Mio.

—Conque un castigo, suena interesante, ¿de qué consiste?— preguntó Axel.

—consiste en que Terry será mi esclavo durante todo el día de hoy. Por cierto, Terry, voy a darme un baño, ve a mi cuarto y prepara mi ropa. Ah y de paso dejas mis maletas listas— ordenó la violeta con voz estricta pero con una media sonrisa.

Terry solo hizo un ruido de molestia y se fue a hacer lo que le dijeron. Segundos después, Mio lo siguió y se metió al baño.

—se nota que Mio está disfrutando eso de dar órdenes— mencionó Axel.

—solo espero que no se le haga un hábito. Eso no sería bueno— dijo Yuki con una expresión de incomodidad.

En el cuarto de Mio, Bryan y Misa…

—esta niña empieza a pasarse con sus órdenes. Aunque bueno, esto no está tan mal— pensó Terry mientras sostenía en sus manos ciertas prendas de Mio que normalmente ni siquiera vería.

Terry siguió metido en sus pensamientos obscenos hasta que sintió el impacto de una Psycho Ball golpeándolo en la nuca.

— ¿se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo? Se supone que ten mandé para que cuando saliera de bañarme me vistiera y ya. Pero al parecer estuviste perdiendo el tiempo viendo mi ropa… mi ropa in…— Mio fue incapaz de terminar la oración y se sonrojó.

—eso dolió, además, ya tengo su ropa lista. Esto va para la maleta— se defendió el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—en ese caso, salte de la habitación en lo que me visto, cuando abra la puerta entras a terminar de preparar el equipaje— dijo Mio apuntando a la puerta con el dedo.

Al escuchar a Mio decir eso, Terry volteó a verla, y se dio cuenta que ella solo estaba cubierta con una toalla, pero se calló cualquier comentario y se salió del cuarto.

—A estas alturas no sé si esto deba ser llamado castigo— pensó Terry debido a lo que acababa de ver.

Terry esperó parado junto a la puerta durante cinco minutos hasta que Mio la abrió. Pero antes de que siquiera intentara entrar, Mio lo recibió con el brazo extendido y con la toalla en la mano.

—eh, ¿esto qué significa?— preguntó Terry.

— ¿acaso no es obvio? Quiero que vayas a dejar la toalla en la lavandería. Vas, la dejas y regresar para que ahora si termines de hacer mi maleta— dijo Mio.

—agradece que cumplo mi palabra. Si no lo hiciera, ya hubiera mandado al diablo este juego estúpido— dijo el pelinegro arrebatándole el objeto a Mio.

—Día difícil, ¿verdad Terry?— preguntó Mitsuki al ver la clase de cosas que Mio ponía a hacer a Terry.

—no podría llamarlo un día difícil, pero un día fastidiado tal vez. Si pudieras hablar con Mio para que le baje un poco el ritmo a la constancia de sus peticiones, te estaría agradecido— dijo el chico.

—normalmente te ayudaría sin que me lo pidieras, pero esta vez no. te lo mereces por pensar que yo era como Sally. Así que te friegas solito JAJAJAJA— dijo Mitsuki soltando una risa burlona.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Mitsuki— dijo Terry con sarcasmo —pero tienes razón, me lo merezco, además… no es un castigo tan malo—

—creo que más te vale que te apures o "tu ama" va a castigarte, en cierta forma— apuró la ojirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El Kusanagi menor retomó su labor y se fue a la lavandería. Cuando regresó al cuarto, Mio le estaba contando un cuento a Misa.

—se ven tan tiernas las dos juntas. Se nota que son madre e hija— mencionó el pelinegro.

— ¿eso crees? Pues en ese caso, supongo que gracias. Por cierto, ya terminé de hacer el equipaje. Había unas cosas que no quería llevar y por eso— dijo Mio.

—pero mamá Mio, ¿ese no era el trabajo que le habías dicho a Terry-san?— preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

—eso es cierto hija, pero como algunas cosas eran demasiado personales, lo hice yo. No iba a dejar que él viera algunas cosas que tengo ahí— contestó la violeta.

—Y esas cosas son como, por ejemplo, ¿esa lencería de gatitos que tienes doblada y perfumada con una nota escrita en kanji?— cuestionó Terry con una expresión maligna.

—n-no me digas que lo viste. ¿Leíste la nota?— preguntó Mio.

—sí, la vi en todo su esplendor. Por desgracia no sé leer en kanji así que no le entendí a la nota. Apuesto que cuando te pongas eso se te verá muy bien. Bryan se moriría de alegría— comentó el chico.

—mamá Mio, ¿Qué es lence… lencerí… esa cosa que dijo Terry-san?— interrogó la niña.

Mio se puso completamente roja al escuchar tal pregunta —ah, pues, verás, es cierto tipo de ropa que solo nos podemos poner la mujeres a partir de cierta edad. Pero que solo una persona debe ver—

—ah, está bien. Por favor mamá, regálame esa ropa en mi cumpleaños cuando creas que tenga la edad suficiente como para usarla— pidió Misa.

Al escuchar tal cosa, Mio solo se avergonzó más, y Terry empezó a carcajearse como loco.

—a veces envidio la inocencia infantil. Aprovecha eso antes de que Misa crezca y logre entender lo que nosotros decimos. Entonces, si no tengo que hacer aquí. Me voy— habló Terry quitándose las lágrimas que le salieron debido a la risa.

—si ya vete. Déjame estar con mi hija a solas por favor. Pero estate pendiente por si se me ocurre otra cosa que pedirte— dijo Mio.

Terry solo hizo unas señas con la mano y se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—te ves agotado y harto, ¿por fin decidió soltarte Mio?— preguntó Bryan.

—no podría decir que ya me dejó en paz, pero al menos por un rato. No te ofendas, pero tu novia es algo pesada y cruel cuando se lo propone— mencionó el pelinegro.

—sí, ya me lo habían dicho. Créeme que ha habido ocasiones en las que me dan ganas de regañarla o de separarme de ella. Pero, cuando veo lo feliz que es Misa al estar con nosotros dos, olvido cualquier rencor o coraje que tengo hacia ella— contó el Bogard mayor.

— ¿enserio? Pues entonces es verdad que la amas mucho. Aunque no sabría decir si eso es admirable o tonto. Pero en fin, es tu novia y es tu vida. Haz lo que quieras. Y si alguien me busca, voy a estar en mi cuarto tratando de descansar un rato— dijo Terry.

—últimamente eh visto que Mio y Terry son muy cercanos. Pero no creo que sea por algo como lo que pasó hace tiempo, ya que veo a Terry muy feliz con Krystal y con su sobrina. Y por Mio, creo que solo me queda confiar en ella— se dijo Bryan a él mismo.

—tío Terry, que bueno que Mio ya te dejó un rato. Tía Krysty y yo queremos ir a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad y queríamos que nos acompañaras— dijo Carly.

—no estaría mal Carly. Pero si ese es el caso, también necesitamos llevar a alguien que nos sirva de traductor— mencionó el chico.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos a dar una vuelta Yuki?— preguntó la azulina.

—no gracias. Acabo de llegar y estoy algo cansada. Además yo vivo aquí, así que no me llama la atención— contestó la castaña.

—yo voy con ustedes. Claro, si quieren llevarme— se ofreció Leona.

—si llevan a Leona a mí también. No quiero aquí quedarme sin mi chica— agregó Sally.

— ¿Prometen que no harán alguna cosa extraña o una de su cosas de yuris?— preguntaron Krystal y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Ambas chicas levantaron la mano y dijeron "prometido".

—Entonces, en ese caso, vámonos de una vez— apuró la niña.

— ¿Estás seguro que no hay problema porque vayas con nosotras?— le preguntó Sally a Terry.

—no lo creo, Mio me dejó tranquilo. Y si quiere algo que yo haga cuando no esté… pues que se aguante— respondió él.

Los cinco salieron de la mansión Kusanagi sin alguna clase de rumbo fijo. La idea solo era explorar.

Una media hora después dentro de la casa, Axel, Bryan, Mitsuki, Hana e Ethan estaban en la sala hablando de diferentes cosas. Mientras Yuki se esmeraba por preparar la comida en ausencia de las cocineras oficiales, osea Leona y Krystal.

— ¿¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN PUEDE VENIR A AYUDARME!? No puedo hacer todo esto yo sola— gritó la castaña desde la cocina.

—hay momento en los que una mujer debe hacer lo que debe hacer. Así que ánimo y no te rindas con eso— gritó de vuelta Axel.

—Luego no te quejes si tienes que comer algo quemado o sin sabor en un rato más— advirtió la Kusanagi mayor.

Al escuchar tal advertencia, Hana, Axel e Ethan fueron a ayudarle a Yuki para no correr el riesgo de una comida mal hecha.

—Y parece que nos quedamos solos otra vez— mencionó la pelirrosa.

—Eso no es cierto, yo también estoy aquí— avisó Damian desde atrás del sillón al mismo tiempo que manoseaba a Mitsuki.

— ¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA!— gritó Mitsuki bastante enojada desenfundando su espada.

Como era de esperarse, la chica de ojos rojos le brindó una buena paliza al Asamiya mayor por hacerle semejante cosa.

—se nota la razón de por qué era tan buena con la espada Mitsu. De veras me enorgullece que seas así. Incluso creo que te admiro— halagó el rubio.

—basta Bryan, por favor, me harás sonrojarme. Aunque creo que ya lo estoy— dijo la chica tocándose las mejillas.

—Me sorprenden los extremos a los que llega tu bipolaridad Kirigaya— mencionó Damian levantándose del piso.

—yo no soy bipolar. La razón es que me pongo así porque Bryan es el único de todos ustedes que me dice cosas lindas— dijo Mitsuki.

—Solo digo la verdad, y yo no podría decir que son cosas lindas— contestó el rubio.

—Bogard, solo déjame recordarte que mi Onee-chan es tu novia. Que ni se te ocurra cambiar eso— advirtió el Asamiya mayor.

— ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ¿No crees que lo dijiste muy de repente? No le veo mucho el sentido— mencionó Bryan.

—creo que lo dice por mí. Pero no te preocupes Damian, yo soy la novia de Kyle. Además, yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel a Mio como quitarle el padre a su hija. Y si me disculpan, voy a vigilar que Kyle no haga alguna locura— dijo la pelirrosa ajustando su espada y caminando hacia el jardín.

Mientras Bryan y Damian observaban a la esgrimista alejándose, un escandaloso sonido llegó a los oídos de ambos. Después de unos segundos de ese sonido, desde la puerta de la cocina empezó a salir un denso humo negro.

—cof, cof, cof. Te dije que estabas haciendo las cosas mal— dijo Ethan entre toces saliendo de la cocina.

—no me culpes a mi Shiranui. Tú eras el que tenía que estar pendiente de eso— respondió la chica castaña.

—miren lo que le hicieron a mi ropa. Tendrán que comprarme una blusa nueva— se quejó Hana.

— ¿Pero qué rayos les pasó?— preguntó Bryan.

— ¿Y que fue ese ruido?— agregó Damian.

—Lo que pasó fue que a la irresponsable de Yuki se le olvidó vigilar la olla exprés y terminó explotando enfrente de todos— explicó Axel limpiándose la ropa.

—ya les dije que el encargado de eso era Ethan no yo. Dejen de echarme la culpa— dijo Yuki.

— ¿ya ves? Se te olvidó hasta que tú eras la que estaba a cargo— regañó Hana.

—pero, ¿están todos bien? ¿No se lastimaron?— cuestionó el rubio.

—estamos bien, nada serio. Solo unas pequeñas quemaduras. No creo que necesitemos algún tipo de tratado— dijo Ethan con su calma habitual.

Damian y Bryan se voltearon a ver ente si como diciendo "que tonterías".

—pero lo bueno es que todos estamos sanos y salvos— dijo Yuki.

—Pero por desgracia no se puede decir lo mismo de la comida— habló Axel.

—en ese caso, ¿ordenamos algo de fuera? ¿O prefieren que volvamos a cocinar?— dijo Hana.

Todos levantaron la mano y dijeron un simultáneo "algo de fuera".

—entonces tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Leona, Terry y las demás. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué quieren hacer?— preguntó la Kusanagi mayor.

— ¿Qué les parece hacer un torneo en un videojuego?— propuso el Bogard castaño.

—muy bien, ustedes váyanse poniendo de acuerdo. Yo voy a ver si Mio y Misa quieren venir a jugar o tan siquiera a ver— avisó Bryan yendo al piso de arriba.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que Mio y Misa bajaran. Cosa que se les hizo raro a los demás, aparte del hecho de que no había señales de que Bryan anduviera cerca.

—ya estoy empezando a hartarme. Enserio empieza a hartarme— susurró Mio apretando los dientes.

Como todos estaban tan metidos en lo que hacían en el juego, nadie la escuchó quejarse. A excepción de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

— ¿sucede algo Mio? te noto un poco molesta— preguntó Yuki acercándose a la violeta.

—no pasa nada Yukirí. Bueno si, la verdad es que si pasa algo— dijo la cantante.

—por la manera en la que lo dices es enserio algo muy feo. Nunca te había visto así— comentó la heredera del sol.

—lo que pasó… fue… que… me peleé con Bryan— contó Mio con tono triste.

Yuki guardó silencio por unos segundos, al notar que Yuki no hablaba, Mio levantó la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Señales que daban a entender que estuvo llorando. Al ver el semblante de Mio, Yuki se levantó y se la llevó del brazo a un lugar más privado.

—ahora sí, dime que fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Bryan. ¿Por qué se pelearon? Nunca lo habían hecho— dijo la mayor.

—solo fue in impulso de ambos. No recuerdo que fue lo que nos dijimos al principio. Pero en fin, el chiste es que yo empecé a dejarle claro que no me gustaba que él fuera tan cercano con Mitsuki, él no se aguantó las ganas y empezó a echarme en cara que yo soy mucho más cercana con Terry que con él que es mi novio. Empecé a enojarme, él también, nos dijimos cosas mucho más feas, y bueno, el chiste es que al final me dijo que si no fuera por Misa, probablemente ya no estuviéramos juntos— relató la violeta.

—vaya, sí que fue una discusión muy fuerte. No sé qué debo decir en estos casos. Discúlpame Mio, pero no puedo ayudarte esta vez— mencionó Yuki bajando la mirada.

Mio tomó la mano de Yuki, la puso sobre su pecho y dijo —agradezco tus intenciones de querer ayudarme. Pero no es necesario, es un problema de parejas, debemos resolverlo como tal. Ya hiciste suficiente con escucharme. Así que no te pongas mal, ya verás que voy a solucionar esto y seremos la feliz y unida familia de siempre no importa cuánto me cueste—

—sabes Mio, a veces no basta con querer las cosas. Admiro que quieras esforzarte para que tu relación vuelva a ser como antes, pero me temo que ya se gastó demasiado. Claro, no es por desearte mala suerte, pero creo que tal vez sería mejor que Bryan y tú se separaran. Discúlpame Mio, pero eso es lo que yo creo— dijo Yuki.

Al escuchar las duras palabras de la chica que consideraba lo más cercano a una hermana para ella, Mio volvió a llorar manteniéndose en silencio. Finalmente después de unos segundos, miró a Yuki y le dijo —no puedo creer que alguien como tú me diga que debo rendirme. No puedo creer que tú, siendo mi mejor amiga y casi hermana me salgas conque ya no hay nada que hacer y que deje ir a la persona que amo. Sabes que, será mejor que te vayas, quiero que me dejes sola—

Yuki se resignó a cumplir la petición de Mio y se fue de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola.

… … **.. …. …. ….. …**

… … … … **. …. ….**

… **. … …. ….. ….. …**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Hokkaido….

Cierta chica de cabello blanco y ojos color sangre se dedicaba a observar la nieve que había quedado después de una intensa nevada. Y después de que ella hablara por teléfono con su familiar y ayudante.

—Así que la unidad de ese grupo se está cayendo en pedazos ¿eh? pues eso me beneficia bastante. Mi rehabilitación se encuentra en un noventa y siete por ciento y eh regresado a Japón. Debo admitir que mi secuaz me está ayudando bastante con sus constantes reportes sobre sus "amigos". Más les vale que disfruten de sus últimos días de andarse haciendo los tontos, porque una vez que esté recuperada, no volverán a tener un momento de paz hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos haya caído ante mí. Eso será divertido, no puedo esperar más— susurró la chica mientras sostenía en sus manos una fotografía del equipo ganador del torneo KOF más reciente y sus "objetivos principales"… el New Generation Team.

Ella formó una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, sostuvo la fotografía con dos de sus dedos, y lentamente incineró la foto con sus aún delicadas flamas moradas —ninguno de ustedes volverá a burlarse de mí. ¡NUNCA MÁS!— formó un puño dejando la foto dentro de él.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **SEGURAMENTE SE SIGUEN PREGUNTANDO QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA QUE LES GUARDA TANTO RENCOR. BUENO, ESPEREN UN POCO MÁS.**

 **COMO LA CHICA DECLARÓ, UNA VEZ QUE ELLA VUELVA A APARECER, NADA SERÁ IGUA… (ASUNA ENTRA Y ME INTERRUMPE) —** ONII-SAN, DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y DRAMAS. LOS ESTÁS ASUSTANDO **—**

 **TRANQUILA ASUNA, SOLO ESTOY DICIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS FINALES. —** SE TE ACABÓ EL ESPACIO PARA NOTAS DEL FINAL, YA DEBEMOS DESPEDIRNOS **—**

 **OH, CIERTO, BUENO, ESTE FUE EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA… ¡BYE, BYE! —** ¡SAYONARAAAA! **—**

 **PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: CAPÍTULO 40: FINAL DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**


	15. Chapter 15

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Round 3.

Capítulo 15/40: tercer final de temporada.

 **¡HOLA, A TODOS LOS LECTORES!**

— **¡** KONNICHIWA! ¡ASUNA DESU! **—**

 **HOY ESTAMOS REUNIDOS AQUÍ PARA LEER EL FINAL DE ESTA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

— ¡WAAAAHHH! YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SE TERMINE ONII-SAN!—

 **POR DESGRACIA ASÍ ES NEE-CHAN. PERO TRANQUILA, AÚN FALTA LA CUARTA TEMPORADA.**

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH!—

 **MIENTRAS ASUNA DEJA DE LLORAR, USTEDES VEAN EL CAPÍTULO. ¡RÁPIDO ENCARGADO DE VIDEO! ¡ESTO ES VERGONZOSO!**

… … **.. … ….. … …..**

… … **. …. … ….. …..**

… **. …. …. ….. ….. …..**

En el aeropuerto en la ciudad de Tokio….

El grupo de peleadores se despedía de sus queridas yuris… y de Yuki.

—no quiero que se vayan. Las niñas era lo único que mantenía a raya a éstas dos. Si se van voy a tener que soportar escuchar sus ruidos a cada rato. No se vayan— pidió Yuki aferrándose de su hermano y haciendo un llanto extraño.

—lástima tía Yuki. Pero ya nos tenemos que ir, ya casi empiezan las clases de nuevo. Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero no podemos hacerlo— dijo Carly con tono indiferente.

—que mal que se tengan que ir. Pero bueno, sin las niñas presentes, ya no tendremos que cuidarnos— mencionó Sally con una sonrisa malvada.

—siento pena por ti hermanita. Pero no hay cosa alguna que podamos hacer. Pero anímate, vamos a venir el mes que viene— dijo Terry apartando a Yuki de él.

—Además tienes a Axel para que te haga compañía, ¿no?— dijo Krystal con la intención de provocar los celos de Terry, y funcionó.

—aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que tengas una relación de ese tipo con un Crimson. Pero no me queda de otra que aceptar— habló el Kusanagi menor dejando una flamas rojas de sus puños.

—tú eres el que menos derecho tiene de ponerse celoso, y lo sabes perfectamente— susurró Mitsuki en el oído de Terry.

Terry solo se agachó al escuchar lo que la esgrimista le había dicho.

—perdón por interrumpir con su despedida cursi, pero tenemos que abordar ya— dijo Mio fríamente y mirando hacia otro lado.

Como era de pensarse, Misa se encontraba al lado de su madre. Pero Bryan no estaba ni cerca, persona por la cual la niña no paraba de preguntar.

—Solo recuerda mantener la discreción de tu relación con Leona en lugares públicos, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo Ethan a su prima.

—sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Y si fuera tú, cuidaría un poco más que clase de cosas hace Hana cuando tú no estás cerca— advirtió la rubia.

— ¿osea que crees que pueda estarme engañando? ¿O a que te referías?— preguntó el castaño.

—no, no la creo capaz de solo estar jugando contigo. Más bien me refería a todo lo contrario, que tal vez te ame demasiado o tenga alguna clase de obsesión. Estate atento con eso— concluyó Sally.

Al escuchar lo que Sally había dicho, Ethan se quedó bastante pensativo, como si estuviera recordando o analizando algo.

Cada quien se encontraba hablando por su lado mientras esperaban a que llegara Bryan, el cual no había dicho a donde se iba.

Mientras Ethan seguía metido en sus pensamientos, recibió un mensaje a su celular, ese mensaje era de Bryan diciendo que ya los estaba esperando en la sala de abordar. Ethan les anunció a los demás lo que el mensaje decía.

—ay no. otra vez un viaje de muchas horas en avión, díganme como quieran pero aún no me acostumbro— se quejó Terry.

—no lloriquees tío. Eso ni un niño de mi edad lo hace— regañó la niña de ojos amarillos.

— ¿Quieren que los acompañemos hasta allá?— preguntó Leona.

—como ustedes prefieran. Si quieren vengan, si no, pues no— habló Mio.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de abordar. Mientras caminaban, Yuki se acercó a Mio y le habló bajito.

—pasó algo otra vez ¿verdad?— preguntó Yuki susurrando.

—Se ve que me conoces muy bien a pesar de los años separadas— contestó la violeta.

—y dime ¿ahora qué pasó? no me gusta verte así— dijo la heredera del sol.

— ¿recuerdas que ayer Bryan yo no peleamos?— Yuki asintió. —pues verás, esta mañana, antes de venir al aeropuerto, decidimos terminar nuestro noviazgo— contó Mio.

— ¿enserio? No pensé que esa pelea hubiera sido tan fuerte como para decidir eso. Además, ayer te veías tan decidida por arreglar las cosas que… bueno, tú sabes— dijo Yuki bastante sorprendida.

—si. Yo QUERÍA arreglar las cosas con él. Pero Bryan fue el que decidió esto, ayúdame Yukirí, no sé qué debo hacer— pidió la cantante al borde de las lágrimas.

—la verdad, no puedo ayudarte con esto. Pero creo, que lo mejor será buscarle el lado bueno a la situación— aconsejó la castaña.

Al escuchar lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho, algo se le vino a la mente, lo cual hizo que le apareciera un brillo especial en los ojos.

—no es mala idea lo que dices. Pero sabes, ahora me siento mal por Misa, ama a Bryan como un padre, así que no puedo alejarme totalmente de él. Además, estoy segura de que yo aún siento algo por él, aunque no estoy segura de que sea ese sentimiento— dijo Mio mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba su pequeña pelirroja.

—bueno, ahora lo único que me queda es desearte buena suerte y que lo que hayas elegido sea lo mejor— Yuki le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente maternalmente.

—mamá Mio, ya tenemos que subirnos al avión. Rápido, rápido— apuró Misa a lo lejos.

—al menos aún la tienes a ella. Bueno, hasta pronto Mio, cuídate. Cuando vuelvas me cuentas como te va con él— dijo la Kusanagi mayor a manera de despedida.

Mio fue corriendo al túnel, tomó a Misa de la mano y se subió al avión, que, junto con los demás, la llevaría de regreso a South Town.

… … … … **.. ….. …..**

… … … **.. ….. … …..**

… **.. … … …. ….. ….**

Una semana más tarde en South Town…..

Krystal, Mio, Ethan, Hana, Kyle y Mitsuki se encontraban de visita en la casa de los Kusanagi. ¿Por qué ahí? Porque esa casa era la única en la zona de Sound Beach.

—vamos a la playa, vamos a la playa— pidió la chica de ojos mieles jaloneando el brazo de su novio.

—tranquila Hana. Podemos venir cualquier día, tranquila— dijo Ethan batallando por liberarse de los jalones de su novia.

—Tuve una mala experiencia la última vez que fui a la playa— susurró Mitsuki recordando aquel "accidente" durante las vacaciones.

—lo que pasa en Veracruz, se queda en Veracruz— dijo Terry con una expresión burlona en su cara.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es ésta la primera vez que vienen Hana y Mitsuki a ésta casa?— pregunto Kyle.

—ya veo, entonces por eso Hana está tan emocionada. No había venido a esta casa tan cercana a la playa— agregó Mio.

—en fin, ¿para que vinieron todos ustedes a mi casa? se supone que la sala del club está en la casa de Bryan— dijo Terry.

—porque ésta no es una reunión del club. Solo por eso, además, queríamos venir a verte— dijo Mitsuki con una de sus tantas expresiones sombrías.

—solo vinimos porque quisimos estar un rato por acá. Nada importante, aparte, estoy segura que te has de sentir muy solo sin Yuki y sin tu papá cuando está trabajando. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy para hacerte compañía— dijo Mio acurrucándose en el brazo de Terry. Cosa que no se le pasó por alto a Krystal.

—Voy a preparar un té, Asamiya, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa torcida.

Mio, quien se preguntaba para que la querían, comenzó a caminar junto a Krystal con incomodidad.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta que las llevaba hacia la cocina, Mio decidió sacarse de dudas y habló —a ver, ¿para qué rayos me pediste que viniera?—

Krystal puso un gesto de furia en su cara y dijo — ¿acaso crees que no me eh dado cuenta que desde que terminaste con Bryan te le estás insinuando a Terry? eres una arrastrada lagartona—

Mio no soportó ese insulto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la azulina —no te permito que me hables así. Además, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer un intento con Terry, ya que yo ya no tengo novio, y ustedes no están casados. Así que no tienes por qué reclamarme—

—Tendrás razón en lo que acabas de decir, pero esto es por golpearme— Krystal atacó con un gancho al estómago.

Mio se dejó caer de rodillas, se quedó ahí unos segundos y se volvió a levantar —sabes, para no seguir así hasta que los demás intervengan, ¿Qué te parece esto? dejaremos que Terry decida con quien se quiere quedar. Vale cualquier tipo de seducción, hasta… ya sabes. Pero la que pierda no volverá a insinuársele al menos por un año. ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

Krystal miró a Mio repetidas veces de arriba hacia abajo. Puso una sonrisa de confianza al ver su propio cuerpo y compararlo con el de Mio. —muy bien Arcadia. Adepto el reto. Solo no te pongas a llorar cuando te quedes "como el perro de las dos tortas"—

Mio ladeó la cabeza al escuchar esa expresión tan extraña en otro idioma. —Terry ya te pegó sus expresiones folklóricas mexicanas, ¿verdad?—

—es que la primera vez que la dijo se me hizo tan graciosa que se me pegó. Aunque como no hablo español no tengo ni idea de que dice o que significa— dijo la azulina algo sonrojada y apenada.

—en fin, tendremos que preparar lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer o van a preguntar cosas como "¿y a que fueron?" o "¿Dónde quedó el té?"— dijo Mio.

—ahora que recuerdo, a Terry no le gustan ninguna clase de té. Así que será mejor que preparemos otra cosa— mencionó la chica de ojos con manchas.

—en ese caso, tengamos nuestra primera competencia. Tú prepararás una bebida, y yo otra, y la que más le guste a Terry es la que gana el round— propuso la idol.

—Luego no estés llorando— fue la corta respuesta de Krystal.

Ambas se miraron con rivalidad y comenzaron a tomar ingredientes de las alacenas como locas. La primera competencia de ellas fuera de una arena de pelea.

….. ….. … …

Más o menos una media hora después….

—Y bien, ¿Qué te parece te gustó lo que YO hice?— preguntó Krystal con desesperación.

Al que Krystal, los demás presentes esperaban la respuesta de Terry, ya que aunque no lo hubieran escuchado, sabían que era una competencia entre Krystal y Mio para ganarse su cariño.

Lo que Krystal había preparado, era una de las bebidas más clásicas, y una de las favoritas de Terry: una malteada de chocolate con algunos ingredientes secretos de los que nadie se enteró.

—pues es obvio que me va a gustar. Esto me gusta sin importar quién o donde la hagan. Aunque claro, esta sabe mejor porque la hiciste tú— contestó el pelinegro.

Hana y Mitsuki soltaron un profundo suspiro al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¿acaso las tonterías que dijo Kusanagi les parecen románticas?— se preguntaron Kyle e Ethan al ver la reacción de sus novias.

—e-esto lo hice yo Terry. p-por favor, califica mi habilidad— dijo Mio bastante sonrojada dándole una bebida de un aspecto bastante peculiar.

Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Mio, que era exactamente lo que ese vaso contenía. Ella solo había echado algunas cosas al azar pensando que serían una buena combinación.

—Por alguna razón ciento que esto va a terminar mal— mencionó Mitsuki al ver ese líquido.

Terry dudó por varios segundos sobre si probar eso o no. pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, agarró el vaso y le dio un trago grande a su contenido.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?— preguntó impaciente la violeta.

Terry solo empezó a soltar una risita tonta mientras hacía un gesto de sufrimiento, y sin más, de repente se desplomó sobre el piso.

Krystal y Mio fueron rápido a ver que le ocurría, Terry había perdido el conocimiento.

—mira lo que hiciste Arcadia. Ya lo envenenaste con tu menjurje raro— regañó la azulina.

—No pensé que mis habilidades culinarias fueran tan horribles— dijo Mio sintiéndose culpable.

—además, Arcadia… esto quiere decir que… ¡YO TE GANÉ! ¡AZUL 1, VIOLETA 0!— remarcó Krysal haciendo una "V" con sus dedos.

— ¡TCH! Ya verás Dash, la próxima vez ganaré yo— dijo Mio con un tono rencoroso.

… … **. … … … …**

… … **. ….. … …. …..**

… **.. …. …. ….. …. …..**

En Japón ese mismo día…

Yuki, Sally, Leona, Axel, Jack y Amy estaban en el patio de la escuela después de su primera hora de estudios.

—Había olvidado lo odiosa que se vuelve la maestra si le preguntas algo que no entendiste— se quejó Yuki acostándose sobre el piso.

—te apoyo en ésta Yuki. Odio a esa maestra— dijeron Leona y Axel levantando los puños al aire.

—cada que dicen, me alegro más de no estar en la misma clase que ustedes tres— dijo Sally con voz triunfante.

—pero a mí me pone triste no estar en la misma clase que tú. Te extraño cada que estoy en el salón— dijo Leona acercándose a su chica para acurrucarse en ella.

—Tranquila Leoni, no te desesperes, porque sabes muy bien que en la casa podemos estar juntas el tiempo que queramos— contestó la rubia acariciando la mejilla de su novia para después darle un beso.

Justo cuando se besaron Sally y Leona, un par de otras estudiantes pasó por ahí.

—oi, mira, mira. Esas dos son yuris— dijo una de las chicas.

Sally y Leona escucharon eso, miraron a la chica que habló y le dijeron al mismo tiempo — ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES YURI!—

La muchacha solo tomó de la mano a la otra y se fue caminando mientras decía un largo "hai".

—Hasta la fecha sigo sin entender el comportamiento de Nanami hacia nosotras cuando ella es exactamente igual— se quejó Sally.

—lo que yo supongo es que no soporta que seamos las yuris más famosas de la escuela. Lo mejor será no hacerle caso— mencionó Leona.

—yo creo que es porque a diferencia de Nanami, ustedes los hacen descaradamente enfrente de los demás— comentó Axel.

—apoyo lo que dijo mi hermano. Son una exhibicionistas— agregó Jack, seguido de Amy solo diciendo "exhibicionistas".

—eso dirán ustedes, pero para mí lo que hacemos es solo mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que nos amamos. Y yo no le encuentro lo malo— se defendió la rubia.

Todos los demás se encogieron de hombros como diciendo "si tú lo dices".

—en fin, hablando d otra cosa, ya empezaron a fastidiar con lo de unirse a un club, ¿a ustedes no les ha pasado?— preguntó el peli azul con pecas.

—antes de las vacaciones la maestra nos había dicho que pensáramos en eso durante ellas. Pero para ser sincera no le vi mucho el chiste— contó Yuki.

—pero parece que es casi casi una obligación unirte a un club en es esta escuela— dijo Jack.

—Si ese es el caso, debemos buscar a cual unirnos— dijo Amy.

—creo que quedaríamos bien en un club deportivo. O mejor dicho en uno de pelea— dijo Sally.

—pero estoy un poco harta de las cosas que tienen que ver con pelear. ¿No crees que tenemos que hacer otra cosa?— se quejó Yuki.

—yo soy buena cocinando, podría unirme al club de cocina— dijo Leona con una sonrisa.

—nosotros nos uniremos al club del manga— dijeron Yuki, Axel y Jack al mismo tiempo.

—Yo al consejo estudiantil— dijo Amy.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEH!? ¿Osea que yo me quedaré sola en caso de entra a un club? No, no quiero quedarme solita— lloriqueó Sally.

—A ver, para que no estés haciendo berrinche, dime, ¿a cuál club es al que piensas unirte?— preguntó Leona.

—mmm…. Pensaba unirme al club… de… ahm… la verdad no estaba preparada para esa pregunta— contestó la rubia.

Todos los demás solo acacharon la cabeza y la movieron hacia los lados.

—en ese caso, dime Sally, ¿no quieres que entremos juntas al de cocina? Así sirve que aprendes a cocinar, y además, estaremos juntas, en un salón, tu sabes— dijo Leona dando unas claras insinuaciones.

Sally puso una sonrisa traviesa y dijo —oye Leoni, no es mala idea, eh. Está bien, entremos juntas— dijo la Bogard menor dándole un abrazo a su amada.

—Tengo el presentimiento que las terminarán sacando de ahí debido a su comportamiento— logró decir Yuki antes de que sonara la campana.

—Seguimos hablando de eso después, tenemos que ir a clase para que nuestra maestra loca no nos castigue— dijo Axel levantando sus cosas.

— ¡ESPEREN! Aun no se vayan todavía, quiero que sean testigos de algo— dijo Sally con voz desesperada.

Axel, Jack, Yuki y Amy se detuvieron en seco al escuchar a la rubia —pero que sea rápido— dijeron los cuatro.

—Está bien, no me llevará más de dos minutos— Sally tomó las manos de Leona, respiró hondo y dijo —Leona, estuve dándole vueltas a esta idea durante un mes, y creo que es lo mejor—

— ¿Qué tratas de decir Sally? me estás asustando— dijo Leona al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Sally.

—me refiero a… que… Leona, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Y no sé si tu estés de acuerdo, así que te quiero preguntar— hizo una pequeña pausa para reunir valor —Leona Yagami… ¿te casarías conmigo?—

Yuki, Axel, Jack, Amy y especialmente Leona se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que la rubia propuso.

Leona solo podía tartamudear debido a la impresión.

—entiendo si no quieres o lo tienes que pensar. Así que no te esfuerces— dijo Sally al ver el estado de la pelirroja.

Leona dio un paso atrás y se dio una cachetada a ella misma para reaccionar —disculpa, es que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no tengo cosa alguna que pensar… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Si quiero casarme contigo Sally, quiero ser tu esposa—

Sally, al escuchar tales palabras, empezó a llorar de alegría y se abrazó a su amada pelirroja.

—Si estas ya eran insoportables siendo novias, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se van a portar cuando se casen— pensó Yuki poniendo en su cara un gesto de incomodidad y de terror al mismo tiempo.

… **. ….. …. ….. ….. ….**

… **.. … …. … … …**

… … **.. … … ….. …..**

Ese mismo día en la noche (en Japón)….

Cierta rubia hablaba por teléfono con su hermano para contarle sus planes.

— ¡¿ACASO AHORA APARTE DE YURI TE VOLVISTE LOCA!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A LEONA CUANDO AMBAS ACABAN DE CUMPLIR LOS 16 AÑOS!?— gritó Bryan desde el otro lado de la línea.

—entiendo lo que quieres decir hermanito, pero es algo que las dos decidimos y queremos hacer. Y sobre la edad, algo me hace pensar que no podremos estar por mucho tiempo, así que queremos hacerlo lo antes posible. Recuerda que las leyes actuales de este país permiten casarte a los 16 años, así que no hay problema legal— se defendió Sally con una voz bastante tranquila.

—pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo. Piénsalo bien, no quiero que te termines arrepintiendo tiempo después. Por favor, solo te pido que lo pienses. Por cierto, cuando termine de hablar contigo le diré a papá y mamá lo que piensas hacer, así que ni se te ocurra pedirme que me calle— advirtió el hermano mayor.

—tranquilo, no pensaba pedirte que te callaras, si pienso casarme es para no estarme escondiendo, sería estúpido de mi parte pedirte que me guardes el secreto. Y si ese es el caso, mejor aquí le paramos y ve a decirles de una vez. Te quiero, me saludas a papá, mamá y mis tíos— se despidió Sally mientras cortaba la llamada.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo reaccionó tu hermano con la noticia?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—tu qué crees, se puso histérico y me dijo que era una locura y esas cosas— respondió la Bogard menor.

—ahora lo que me preocupa es como lo van a tomar mis padres y mi tía— comentó la dueña de las flamas moradas.

—no te preocupes Leoni, estoy segura que no puede ser tan malo. Quiero decir, ya conozco la forma de ser de tus padres. Pero contigo se portan muy diferente, así que no creo que se pongan tan mal— razonó la rubia.

—bueno, en eso tienes razón. Mañana les voy a hablar, no quiero despertarlos. Por lo mientras, ¿Qué te parece si…?— Leona se acercó a Sally y le acarició el cuello.

—hoy no Leoni, disculpa, pero no estoy de humor para hacer esas cosas. Después de todo, ya vamos a casarnos, así que vamos a poder hacerlo cuando queramos sin que nos digan cosa alguna. Así que mejor me espero a esas fechas— dijo Sally apartándose de su "ahora prometida".

—si eso quieres está bien. No te voy a insistir más— dijo Leona tomando un libro de un mueble junto a su cama y acostándose sobre esta última.

—chicas, ¿puedo pasar? ¿Están presentables?— preguntó Yuki desde afuera de la puerta.

Sally caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió —y… ¿Qué te trae al santuario Yuri Yuki linda?—

—quería hablar con ustedes sobre lo que van a hacer cuando se casen— dijo Yuki.

—es muy pronto para pensar en eso Yuki. Pero yo tengo en mente que cuando eso ocurra, Sally y yo tendremos que irnos de esta casa. Después de todo, estoy segura que sería muy incómodo para ti vivir con un matrimonio Yuri, ¿no es así?— habló Leona.

—te equivocas Leona. Es verdad que sería una cosa un poco incómoda. Pero no quiero que se vayan. No quiero quedarme sola, sin la compañía de mis dos amigas que tanto quiero y que aceptaron venir aquí conmigo. Es verdad que no me gusta escuchar sus ruidos a mitad de la noche, pero omitir eso. Por favor, quédense, no me dejen sola— dijo Yuki bastante desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Las otras dos chicas sonrieron, se acercaron a la castaña y se reunieron las tres en un gran abrazo, el cual demostraba el cariño que había entre las tres.

—si ese es tu deseo Yuki, con gusto lo cumpliremos, no nos alejaremos de tu lado— mencionó la rubia.

—después de todo, eres la mayor de las tres. No seríamos capaces de estar sin que no guíes— agregó Leona.

—gracias chicas, la verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes. Las amo chicas, de veras las amo— dijo Yuki desbordando felicidad.

Sally y Leona sonrieron y cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yuki. La cual se estremeció un poco al sentir lo que ellas hicieron.

Durante esos pocos segundos de incomodidad para la castaña, desde fuera de la ventana de ese cuarto, una especie de ráfaga de viento hizo que los vidrios reventaran permitiéndole entrar un pequeño objeto.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?— habló Yuki cubriendo sus dos puños con sus flamas rojas.

—eso que acaba de pasar fue a propósito. No fue una ventisca común y corriente. Alguien manipuló ese aire— dijo la heredera de la luna también encendiendo sus flamas moradas.

—Mira Yuki, hay algo más o menos por donde estás parada— avisó la rubia, la cual estaba más asustada que las otras dos.

Gracias al aviso de Sally, Yuki pudo notar en el suelo una especie de sobre de papel.

Yuki lo levantó, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que tenía adentro —Yukirí Kusanagi Kushinada, Leona Yagami Heidern, Terry Kusanagi Mendoza, Kyle y Krystal Dash Diamond. Probablemente se hayan olvidado de quien soy, soy aquella chica que estudiaba con ustedes en la secundaria de South Town. Solo quiero avisarles, que todo este tiempo estuvieron equivocados, no estoy muerta, ni siquiera una parte. Les aconsejo que disfruten sus últimos días de paz antes de que yo comience mi cacería con todos y cada uno de ustedes. Un cordial saludo desde el infierno de parte de la razón de la perdición de todos ustedes: Sarah Nanakase—

Leona y Yuki se paralizaron al saber quién era la responsable de ese escrito. La miembro más reciente del clan Hakkeshu, la única princesa celestial, Sarah Nanakase.

— ¿Qué significa lo que dice esa carta? No entiendo que pasa aquí— preguntó Sally.

—Sarah… Sarah ha… Sarah ha vuelto. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. El día en el que la novena Hakkeshu decidiera tomar venganza contra nosotros, lo protectores del sello y los tesoros sagrados— dijo Leona completamente pálida y con incredulidad en su voz.

—debimos asegurarnos de matarla. Ahora piensa asesinarnos a nosotros— completó Yuki igual de asustada.

—No entiendo muy bien que pasa, pero, si es la misma Sarah de la que me han contado ustedes, no deberían asustarse ya que ustedes la vencieron junto con el resto de su clan ¿o no?— comentó Sally.

—tienes razón Sally, no podemos dejar que una simple nota nos asuste. Si es verdad, pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para detenerla— dijo Leona.

—aquí estamos Sarah, ven por nosotras si te atreves. Juro por la tumba de mi madre que te volveré a detener. Y esta vez será para siempre— sentenció Yuki prendiendo flamas rojas, moradas y verdes al mismo tiempo.

—espero que sean rivales para mis nuevos poderes. Veamos quien es más poderoso, el dúo eclipse, o la nueva portadora del poder Orochi. Se arrepentirán de haberme humillado en ese entonces— susurró la responsable de la nota desde la calle enfrente de la mansión Kusanagi. Se acomodó su corto cabello blanco para cubrir sus rojizos ojos.

— ¡TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO MALDITA! ¡ESTA VEZ DE ASEGURARÉ DE MATARTE YO MISMA!— dijeron Yuki y Sarah al mismo tiempo.

 **FINAL DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE TERCER FINAL DE TEMPORADA? ¿INTERESANTE VERDAD?**

—AYYY YA QUIERO SABER QUE PASARÁ CON ESA PU** DE SARAH—

 **Y YO TAMBIÉN ONEE-CHAN. TAMBIÉN ME INTERESA QUE PASARÁ CON LAS YURIS**

—NO, YURIS, ASCO, BLEAAGH— ASUNA HACE GESTOS CORPORALES COMO SI ESTUVIERA ENFERMA.

 **DEJA DE HACER TUS COSAS DE YURI-FOBIA. TENEMOS QUE DESPEDIRNOS COMO SE DEBE.**

—ONII-SAN BAKA. TOTAL, NO SE PIERDAN LA CUARTA Y ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA—

 **LA FECHA DE ESTRENO ES EL 12 DE MARZO. TRATEN DE RECORDAR ESA FECHA, HABRÁ UN EVENTO IMPORTANTE DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA.**

— **¡** S **A** Y **O** N **A** R **A** M **I** N **N** A! **—**


End file.
